Adorável Marquês
by Fee Furtado
Summary: Um roubo de um colar de esmeraldas é a chance perfeita de Bella provar sua inteligencia. Se descobrir o culpado vai ter a admiração que sempre quis, mas Bella não esperava pela ajuda do adoravél marquês, Edward Masen.
1. Capítulo I

**N/A: **Estou com mais uma história, já que terminei _Pedido de Natal_ e como não tenho outra coisa para ocupar meu tempo hahahaha

Vou deixar a sinpose, porque assim dá para ter uma ideia melhor da história :D

• • •

_Inglaterra, 1818_

Isabella Swan não podia entender por que a família escolhera passar as férias em uma tediosa estação de águas termais. Nada ali era capaz de estimular sua mente inquisitiva… até a noite em que o colar de esmeraldas de lady Culpepper foi roubado! Ela precisava usar seu prodigioso raciocínio para esclarecer o crime e manter as mãos longe do enigmático homem de preto… o atraente lorde Edward!

O marquês de Ashdowne, Edward Masen, entediava-se com a falta de emoção que marcava seus dias. Mas quando a exótica Isabella Swan literalmente tombou em seus braços, ele soube que se envolvera em uma árdua tarefa. A mulher era um desastre em pessoa, e ele queria sobreviver àquela confusão!

• • •

E ai, gostaram? Se sim, continuem pois temos o primeiro capitulo se não, eu lhe pergunto: O que ainda esta fazendo aqui? hahahaha

_Bon Appétit_

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO ****I**

**N**inguém levava Isabella Swan a sério.

Fora agraciada pela natureza com um corpo bem moldado, de curvas perfeitas, longos cabelos cacheados e olhos castanhos, frequentemente comparados à chocolate derretido. Entretanto, tal dádiva tornara-se um verdadeiro desgosto em sua existência. As pessoas a viam somente uma vez e logo decidiam que ela não possuía cérebro.

A maioria dos homens não concebia a inteligência como uma das aptidões femininas. No caso de Isabella, eles apenas a enxergavam como uma tola.

Era terrível.

Sua mãe, embora adorável, tinha personalidade fútil. O pai, apesar de nobre, não abria mão do aspecto ruidoso que o caracterizava. Bella não duvidava de que seria mais feliz caso se parecesse com ambos.

Infelizmente, após quatro gerações, ela fora a única Swan que herdara as qualidades de seu tio-avô Morcombe, um notório erudito de mente célebre.

Tão logo aprendera a falar e ler, Bella passara a devorar as mais variadas maneiras de es tudo, sobrepujando as governantas da família, a academia local para jovens damas e o tutor de seu irmão com igual fervor.

Contudo, solucionar mistérios era sua maior paixão. Abominava o fato de ter nascido mulher, pois essa condição a impedia de ingressar na equipe de investigadores de Bow Street, em Londres.

Em vez de rastrear pistas e capturar criminosos, era obrigada a se contentar com pequenos folhetins que compunham a escassa literatura de Chatham's Corner, o pequeno vilarejo onde reinava seu pai como nobre e xerife.

Aquele ano, jurou a si mesma, seria diferente. A família, que costumava manter tradições, des locara-se a Bath para passar o verão. E Bella tencionava aproveitar ao máximo a estada na benéfica cidade.

Com certeza, poderia colocar em prática suas habilidades naquela famosa estação termal, repleta de turistas. E, sem dúvida, a população de Bath possuía uma natureza muito mais sagaz que os habitantes rurais aos quais estava acostumada.

Porém, após uma semana frequentando o Pump Room e caminhando pelas principais avenidas da cidade, Bella teve de enfrentar o desapontamento. Embora adorasse explorar novos locais, ela não havia conhecido ninguém interessante. Pior, não acontecera nem sequer um fato com o qual pudesse se distrair.

Respirou fundo e fitou o salão da residência de lady Culpepper, ansiosa por encontrar algum interesse maior entre os convidados da exuberante festa. No entanto, viu apenas viúvas e cavalheiros comuns que transitavam por Bath naquela época do ano.

Várias senhoritas, mais jovens que ela, permaneciam ao lado das respectivas mães, esperando laçar um marido entre os abastados visitantes. Diferentemente delas, Bella se dispunha a conhecer alguém com uma mente mais ampla, cheia de ideais, cujos interesses comungassem com os dela e que não pensasse no casamento como o único objetivo de vida.

De repente, divisou em meio à multidão uma figura elegante, trajada de preto. Intrigada, Bella arregalou os olhos. Não seria preciso ter cérebro para deduzir que a aparição do marquês de Ashdowne era incomum. Os altos membros da sociedade inglesa raramente frequentavam Bath.

Um homem bonito e carismático, pertencente à classe do marquês, preferia ficar em Londres ou acompanhar o príncipe regente a Brighton. Ou então, refletiu Bella, optaria por desfrutar de festas escandalosas em sua elegante mansão.

Desde que ouvira rumores da chegada do marquês, ela havia suspeitado do súbito interesse do marquês em Bath. No fundo, gostaria de desco brir a razão que o trouxera àquela cidade, porém não fora apresentada a ele.

O marquês instalara-se havia poucos dias, causando um verdadeiro furor entre as jovens senhoritas, incluindo as irmãs de Bella. Era difícil vê-lo com perfeição devido à multidão de mulheres que o rodeava na festa.

O marquês, Edward, possuía uma das luxuosas casas de Camden Place, a região mais valorizada da cidade. E aquela era a primeira vez que ele se misturava à população comum de Bath. No mínimo, o marquês viera aproveitar as águas milagrosas de Bath. Mas Bella achava a idéia absurda, já que ele devia ter pouco mais de trinta anos e não aparentava estar doente.

Sem sombra de dúvida, o homem não sofria de nenhuma moléstia, Bella concluiu em pensamento, quando conseguiu ter uma boa visão do marquês.

Ele exalava saúde. A bem da verdade, o marquês de Ashdowne era o homem mais saudável que Bella já vira, decidiu ela, quase perdendo o fôlego. Era alto, provavelmente um metro e oitenta, e esbelto. Não transparecia magreza, mas sim músculos muito bem desenvolvidos.

Sobretudo, o marquês possuía graça e requinte, qualidades que Bella não esperava encontrar nos debochados membros da alta sociedade.

Era um homem viril, uma característica que a pegou de surpresa enquanto vistoriava a elegância explícita do marquês. Os cabelos eram acobreados e bem cortados, os olhos possuíam o verde dos campos e os lábios… Bella não pôde encontrar palavras para descrevê-los. As curvas sutis e a pequena protuberância no lábio inferior pareciam irreais. Edward, ela ponderou, fora contemplado com uma beleza máscula além da razão.

Era capaz de despertar o interesse de qualquer ser na face da terra.

A conclusão foi chocante, embora Bella soubesse que o julgamento inicial fosse baseado somente em aparência. Alguém tão rico e poderoso não podia ter sido abençoado, também, com grande capacidade mental.

Enganara-se. Ao fitá-la, os olhos do marquês de Ashdowne exibiram o brilho inconfundível da inteligência. A explícita vistoria de Bella fluíra de tal forma que acabara por chamar a atenção do marquês. Entre tantas pessoas, Edward parecia muito interessado nela em particular.

Mortificada de vergonha, Bella recuou. Quando o marquês, em resposta, franziu a testa, ela sentiu-se corar. Em um gesto repreensivo, desviou o olhar.

Estivera apenas estudando o homem, tal qual fizera com outros convidados. E, no fim, terminara por aborrecer-se diante do olhar intimidador do marquês. Edward devia vê-la como as outras jovens que praticamente se derretiam a seus pés.

Bella esgueirou-se entre os convidados e, ao aproximar-se do imenso pátio diante do salão, deu-se conta de que perdera uma ótima oportunidade de conhecê-lo.

Fantástico! Exasperada, sacudiu a saia, sa bendo que havia deixado os sentimentos interferirem na investigação. Nem sequer podia imaginar um detetive de Bow Street abandonando um caso porque o suspeito o encarara de modo tão profundo.

Com um suspiro de irritação, Bella retornou ao salão, mas seu lugar fora preenchido por outras mulheres, jovens e de idade mais avançada.

Então, sua mãe apareceu, persuadindo-a a dançar com um dos rapazes. Por experiência, ela sabia ser inútil argumentar com a Sra. Swan.

O Sr. Nichols, Bella logo descobriu, um rapaz de Kent, fora a Bath com a família pois o pai sofria de dores reumáticas e as águas termais faziam parte do tratamento. Contudo, a conversa não se estendeu além disso. Em poucos minutos, a atenção de Bella voltava a um tópico bem mais estimulante.

Esticou o pescoço para visualizar Edward sobre o ombro do sr. Nichols. Quando por fim conseguiu, viu-o caminhar em direção ao jardim acompanhado de uma jovem viúva que, aparentemente, abandonara o luto.

Quanto às perguntas triviais do sr. Nichols, ela as respondia forçando um sorriso. Ora, não tinha tempo a perder com tolices. Porém, ao notar a expressão aparvalhada de seu companheiro de dança, Bella enervou-se. O homem não tirava os olhos do pescoço alvo, rodeado de cachos castanho avermelhado. E pior ainda, ele fixava-se nos seios alvos ilumados pelo decote que a sra. Swan alegara ser a última moda em Paris.

Claro, o rapaz nem sequer escutava o que ela dizia e, em momentos como esse, Beçça via-se tentada a sussurrar uma obscenidade ou confessar um crime hediondo na tentativa de recobrar a audiência.

Seus admiradores se resumiam em dois tipos: os que não prestavam a menor atenção ao que ela dizia e os que absorviam cada palavra.

Infelizmente, o último, não teria qualquer utilidade tanto quanto o anterior porque não conseguia engajá-los em uma conversa significativa. Os idiotas concordavam com tudo que ela dizia!

Teria de se acostumar a tal condição, pensou ela com certo desaponto.

Sua mãe sempre pregava as virtudes do casamento e da paternidade, mas como conceber a idéia de passar uma vida inteira ao lado de um homem sem atrativos intelectuais?

De que forma, vivendo em uma minúscula cidade do Texas, ela poderia conhecer alguém? A educação entre os pequenos nobres surgia casual mente, e mesmo aqueles que obtiveram o mínimo de conhecimento pareciam embriagados diante da beleza feminina de Bella.

Era a maldição de sua existência. Portanto, para a decepção da mãe, ela desencorajava os pretendentes e resignava-se à vida de solteirona, na qual ganharia liberdade para se vestir e agir da maneira que bem desejasse, vivendo da herança que seu tio-avô Morcombe lhe prometera.

Foi um alívio escutar os últimos acordes da melodia. Alegando sede, Bella pediu ao animado sr. Nichols que lhe trouxesse um refresco. Passar alguns instantes longe dele seria gratificante.

— Ele não é maravilhoso? — a sra. Swan sussurrou no ouvido da filha. — Fiquei sabendo por fonte fidedigna que ele receberá do avô um adorável pedaço de terra em Yorkshire, o que lhe proverá cerca de mil libras ao ano!

A voz entusiasmada da mãe impeliu Bella a proferir uma réplica grosseira. Mas, se não fosse o sr. Nichols, outros homens lhe seriam apresentados. Então, ela apenas assentiu e voltou a vasculhar o salão à procura de Edward.

Para sua surpresa, ele se encontrava na pista de dança, movimentando-se com tanta desenvoltura que Bella se surpreendeu ante as estranhas sensações que percorriam seu corpo.

— Com licença, mamãe — ela murmurou, afastando-se.

— Mas o sr. Nichols…

Ignorando os protestos da matriarca, Bella misturou-se aos convidados. Embora houvesse perdido sinal de Edward, respirou aliviada por livrar-se das investidas da mãe e do sr. Nichols.

Devagar caminhou entre as pessoas, observando e escutando. Era um de seus passatempos favoritos, pois sempre havia a chance de conseguir informações importantes. Não se tratava de fofocas, claro, mas algo pertinente à investigação.

Nesse caso, precisava de dados acerca de Edward.

No entanto, não ouviu nada de útil, somente que ele era elegante, charmoso e outros adjetivos semelhantes. Ganhara o título de marquês após o falecimento do irmão mais velho e, de acordo com uma nobre senhora, Edward multiplicara a própria fortuna, sem manter o aspecto arrogante que caracterizava os abastados.

As conversas giravam ao redor do mesmo tema. Edward parecia ser impoluto e tedioso. Em um impulso perverso, Bella sentiu-se determina da a descobrir algum deslize do marquês.

— Ah, Isa!

Desapontada, ela virou-se e encarou o pai ao lado de um cavalheiro de aparência sóbria. Outro pretendente, suspeitou, reprimindo a urgência de sair correndo porta afora.

— Sr. Newton, aqui está Isabella, minha filha mais velha! Uma garota adorável, como lhe disse, e muito esperta. Tenho certeza de que achará interessante conversar com ela.

Conhecendo o pai, Bella não duvidou das segundas intenções daquela súbita apologia a suas habilidades mentais.

— Isa, este é o sr. Newton. Ele acaba de chegar a Bath e pretende estabelecer-se aqui como vigário. É também muito erudito.

Bella sorriu e tentou cumprimentar o sr. Newton com certa educação. Ele era atraente, embora severo. Mas algo naqueles olhos cinzentos disse-lhe que o homem não possuía uma alma generosa.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, srta. Swan — Newton reverenciou. — De uma dama tão jovem não se espera entender as intrincadas racionalizações filosóficas. Na verdade, receio que a maioria dos homens ficaria impressionada diante de meu conhecimento, já que devotei minha vida ao estudo.

Antes que Bella pudesse confessar sua ad miração por Platão, o filósofo fundador da lógica, o sr. Newton prosseguiu:

— Devo admitir que Rousseau incitou uma grande discordância, o que foi uma infelicidade na França. Não vejo como responsabilizá-lo pelo destino fatídico dos franceses.

— Então o senhor acredita que… Bella começou, mas Newton cortou-a.

— Os homens mais brilhantes pagam um preço alto pela própria genialidade — ele declarou.

Não demorou muito para notar que o pomposo vigário incluía-se entre os perseguidos da acade mia. Bella sentiu-se desanimar. Não encontraria nenhum estímulo intelectual uma vez que o sr. Newton tinha o hábito de mostrar seu conhecimento e não de conversar.

Disfarçando um bocejo, ela permaneceu onde estava, enquanto o vigário dissertava um misto de teorias confusas, o que representava quão pouco ele compreendia acerca de filosofia. Por isso seu pai mostrara-se tão ávido para se livrar do homem!

Rapidamente Bella também perdeu a paciência.

— Oh, a anfitriã! — ela exclamou, tentando em vão desvencilhar-se.

Contudo, o sr. Newton não a deixaria escapar.

— Surpreende-me que tenha aberto a casa para pessoas de classe inferior à dela. Por experiência própria, sei que os nobres não são cordiais com os menos afortunados.

Embora lady Culpepper fizesse questão de de monstrar a nobreza, Bella não a considerava pior que a maioria.

— Confesso que ela poderia ser mais graciosa, mas…

— Graciosa? — Newton interrompeu-a, expressando desdém. — Ela e seus comparsas não são conhecidos pelo excesso de cortesia, mas sim por impor riqueza e poder sobre nós. Eu os vejo como seres frívolos sem nenhuma preocupação, exceto os próprios caprichos.

A veemência do sr. Newton surpreendeu-a. Porém, a fúria repentina desapareceu, sendo substituída pela passividade.

— Um homem em minha posição deve ser com placente diante da sociedade — ele acrescentou.

— Imagino que sua vocação seja convencer as pessoas a serem mais caridosas — Bella comentou.

— É gratificante saber que pensa dessa forma, mas não espero que uma dama tão linda compreenda a complexidade de minha posição — ele retrucou e Bella ficou tentada a chutá-lo nos joelhos para oferecer-lhe uma nova posição. — Na realidade, srta. Swan, rezo para que seja a graça divina que me libertará de uma noite tediosa.

Se havia imaginado que o vigário era tolo o bastante para não reparar em Bella, ela enganara-se. Enquanto falava, o sr. Newton fixava o olhar no decote ousado. Como religioso, ele a estudava com avidez exagerada.

— Se me der licença, sr. Newton, preciso procurar minha mãe — Bella mentiu e ocultou-se entre a multidão, antes que o homem iniciasse outro discurso maçante.

Depois de explorar a festa, mantendo os olhos e os ouvidos bem atentos, parou atrás de um enorme vaso de planta, onde pôde escutar várias con versas, todas elas cansativas.

Por fim, aborrecida, resolveu mudar de local quando, de súbito, ouviu o som de vozes sussurradas. Sem dúvida, haveria algo a suspeitar.

Silenciosa, Bella aproximou-se e se misturou à folhagem da planta, na tentativa de visualizar os suspeitos. Viu, então, um cavalheiro robusto, um tanto calvo, que ela logo reconheceu como sendo lorde Whalsey, um visconde de meia-idade. Rumores diziam que ele procurava uma esposa rica em meio às visitantes de Bath e, na verdade, faria sucesso com as mulheres, se bancasse o tolo.

Ao espiar por entre as largas folhas da planta, Bella pôde vê-lo ao lado de um homem, e ambos pareciam terrivelmente sérios. Ela chegou mais perto.

— Bem? Você conseguiu? — Whalsey indagou, expressando certa agitação na voz.

— Não exatamente — o outro homem retrucou.

— Como assim? Pensei que fosse pegá-lo hoje à noite! Droga, Cheever, jurou que faria o trabalho e…

— Espere um minuto — o homem chamado Cheever interveio. — Tudo sairá a contento. Houve uma complicação, e nada mais.

— Que tipo de complicação? — Whalsey gritou. — Você sabe onde encontrá-lo! Por isso viemos a essa estúpida cidade!

— Claro que está aqui, mas não tão visível a ponto de poder pegá-lo, certo? Precisei fazer uma busca e não tive a oportunidade exata porque há sempre um idiota por perto.

Esquecendo-se de Edward, Bella prendeu a respiração e embaralhou-se ainda mais à folhagem.

— Quem? — Whalsey perguntou.

— Os servos!

— Hoje é sua última chance. O que está fa zendo aqui?

— Também preciso me divertir um pouco, concorda? — Cheever argumentou. — Não é justo vê-lo dançar e cortejar as mulheres enquanto faço o trabalho sujo!

O rosto de Whalsey ficou transfigurado. Ele abriu a boca como se fosse gritar. Mas, para a decepção de Bella, o visconde recobrou-se e abaixou o tom de voz.

— Se quiser mais dinheiro, saiba que não o tenho…

Frustrada pelas palavras inaudíveis, ela inclinou-se um pouco mais. A planta, enraizada no belo vaso, pendeu para frente. Alarmada, Bella agarrou um dos galhos, esperando sustentar o tronco e a si mesma. Contudo, perdeu o equilíbrio.

Por um instante fugidio, Bella encarou os rostos horrorizados de lorde Whalsey e Cheever. Enquanto assistia a ambos fugirem da queda iminente, ela não reparou no outro homem que se aproximava.

Somente após virar-se violentamente para a direção oposta, ela o divisou. Mas foi tarde demais. Bella e a planta tombaram sobre ele, fazendo com que os três se estatelassem no chão.

Ao longe, Bella escutou exclamações. No entanto, pouco importava, estava ocupada em se desvencilhar das folhas que a cegavam. Encontrava-se sobre o carpete, com as pernas entrelaçadas as do homem, e seu vestido havia levantado, expondo os tornozelos. O pior de tudo era que não conseguira escutar maiores detalhes acerca do plano nefasto de Whalsey e Cheever. Maldição!

Afastando os cachos avermelhados, Bella tentou sentar-se. No mesmo momento, escutou um gemido e notou que seu joelho colidira com uma certa porção da anatomia masculina. Exasperada, ela fez menção de se afastar, mas, impedida pelas anáguas, tornou a cair. Mais exclamações ecoaram em torno dela. De súbito, ao perceber duas mãos fortes agarrando-a pela cintura, Bella ergueu o rosto e sentiu-se gelar. A face, que outrora transparecia arrogância, agora expressava puro desagrado, incrementando ainda mais os traços elegantes. Os lábios cerrados se curvaram.

— Por Deus, pare de se mexer! — ele ordenou.

— Edward!

Alarmada, Bella piscou algumas vezes e, então, as mãos poderosas a ergueram. Em questão de segundos o marquês a colocou de pé. Ela recuou um passo, mas Edward segurou-a.

O repentino calor daquele toque deixou-a atordoada. Como fogo, a pele parecia queimar sob a seda do vestido, produzindo ondas quentes pelo corpo.

Curioso. Bella encarou seu oponente, transfigurada. De perto, ele era ainda mais bonito; os olhos verdes brilhavam com tamanha intensidade que ofuscavam os dela, tornando-os insípi dos. No mesmo instante, sentiu uma estranha sen sação percorrer-lhe o ventre.

Edward soltou-a, expressando o desagrado ao limpar com a própria mão a sujeira do elegante traje. O marquês a fitava como se Bella fosse um mosquito irritante o qual gostaria de esma gar… ou, ao menos, livrar-se.

Chocada ante o constrangimento, murmurou desculpas que mais pareciam palavras desconexas de uma admiradora imbecil. Então, Bella, que acreditava ter passado da idade de ruborizar, sentiu as faces queimando de vergonha.

Não era, de forma alguma, uma daquelas donzelas obcecadas por casamento. Em um gesto de desespero, tentou encontrar uma maneira decente de convencê-lo do contrário. Mas as evasivas se perderam com a chegada de sua mãe, acompa nhada de dois criados munidos de apetrechos para limpar o chão.

— Isa! O que estava fazendo? Inspecionando a planta? — a sra. Swan perguntou, es tudando o arbusto. Em seguida, voltou-se à filha.

— Uma moça adorável, mas pouco graciosa, creio. — O comentário de seu pai deixou-a mais constrangida, assim como os risos caçoístas das irmãs.

— Está tudo bem, srta. Swan?

Para completar o quadro, o sr. Nichols apareceu novamente. E por que não, considerando o espetáculo que ela encenara?

— Ninguém é capaz de se mover com uma planta dessa montada no meio do caminho. E acredito que qualquer um corra o risco de se acidentar.

— Ele meneou a cabeça e fitou a barra do vestido que se rasgara.

Mortificada, Bella sacudiu a saia e suspirou. Sua mãe indicou-lhe uma cadeira, e o sr. Nichols ofereceu-lhe o refresco agora quente.

Enquanto o tumultuo prosseguia, Bella lutou contra a vontade de desaparecer. Era o alvo de todos os olhares, uma perspectiva terrível para alguém que tentara ser discreto. Havia instigado o interesse da nobreza justamente quando conse guira escutar algo relevante.

Bufando de raiva, ela ignorou a mãe e vasculhou os convidados à procura de lorde Whalsey e seu cúmplice; porém só podia enxergar Edward. Embora aparentasse conversar com a anfitriã, o marquês não desviava o olhar de Bella. Os lábios atraentes estreitaram-se, como se ele a cul passe pelo desagradável incidente.

Maldição! Não lhe pedira ajuda, nem sequer o tinha visto amenizar a situação. Logo, ele não podia responsabilizá-la, já que fora o único a atra palhar a investigação.

Com certeza, Bella teria feito melhor sem o marquês, ponderou com o rosto em chamas. Precisava explicar-se, contudo, mais uma vez, a abertura a um diálogo seria impossível. E por culpa dela própria!

Um investigador de Bow Street jamais agiria com tanta infantilidade. Ao contrário, aproveitaria a chance para inquirir Edward em relação a sua presença em Bath e analisaria as respostas, tentando obrigá-lo a admitir algum motivo escuro. Bella não sabia o motivo, contudo, estava determinada a descobrir.

Quando voltou-se ao objeto de suas reflexões, quase soltou um grito de surpresa ao notar que ele desaparecera. Lady Culpepper agora conver sava com uma senhora idosa.

Perplexa, Bella suspirou e sacudiu a ca beça, fazendo os cachos saltitarem. O homem surgia e desaparecia como que por encanto. Nem o maior ilusionista do mundo seria capaz de tal façanha. Teria ele poderes sobrenaturais? Não, impossível.

— …como água límpida. — A voz do sr. Nichols desviou-lhe a atenção e, forçando um sorriso, Bella tentou demonstrar autocontrole. Con seguiu sustentar a tarefa por alguns minutos, antes de abandoná-la e retirar-se.

Alegando precisar de ar fresco após o infeliz acidente, Bella caminhou pelo salão, procurando, em vão, Whalsey e Cheever. Quando avistou o sr. Newton se aproximando, ela precipitou-se ao jardim, onde respirou, aliviada.

O ar da noite carregava a essência das flores que circundavam as alamedas de pedra. No céu, via-se somente estrelas cintilantes. Qualquer outra jovem encantar-se-ia com o clima mágico, nun ca Bella.

Intrigada, imaginava quem estaria oculto pela escuridão da noite. Teriam Whalsey e seu cúm plice encontrado um local mais privativo para discutir aquele assunto tão suspeito? Somente o inato bom senso de Bella a alertava contra os de vaneios e escorregadelas.

Abominou as regras que a privavam dos desíg nios dos homens e a sujeitava às estruturas da sociedade. Um investigador de Bow Street poderia ir aonde desejasse, fosse de madrugada ou nos piores bairros de Londres.

Que maravilhosa seria a vida, ela pensou, se nunca precisasse preocupar-se com maneiras es cusas de adentrar uma festa como aquela. Passou vários minutos imaginando a ilustre carreira que conquistaria, caso houvesse nascido homem.

Bella teria ficado horas sonhando, se não fossem as risadas que surgiram atrás dos arbustos. Respirou fundo e decidiu voltar à festa, antes que sucumbisse ao romantismo. Sem dúvida, sua mãe a procurava. Estava ficando tarde e logo o clã Swan voltaria para casa.

Depois de fitar mais uma vez a beleza da noite, Bella atravessou o pátio e entrou no salão. Preparava-se para encontrar a família quando um grito estridente ecoou pelo ar. Assustada, ela se virou em direção ao som e divisou a anfitriã, lady Culpepper, descendo a escadaria, seguida pela se nhora idosa.

As duas damas pareciam abaladas. Bella correu ao pé da escadaria a tempo de escutar a mulher mais velha balbuciar algo a respeito de um colar. De repente, ouviu-se outro grito de hor ror, e a multidão ficou em polvorosa.

— O famoso colar de esmeraldas de lady Culpepper foi roubado! — alguém gritou.

A notícia percorreu o salão, o resto da casa e, provavelmente, toda a cidade de Bath. Bella, que recusou mover-se até escutar a história in teira, foi privada do primeiro relatório proferido pela senhora de idade, chamada sra. Higgot.

Recolhendo fatos objetivos, Bella soube que as damas falavam das jóias de lady Culpepper quando a sra. Higgot expressou admiração pelo colar de esmeraldas, muito conhecido na sociedade por ser uma peça de inestimável valor.

Lady Culpepper, para perpetuar seu esnobismo, resolveu exibir o colar. Então, as duas mulheres foram ao quarto da anfitriã, onde encontraram o porta-jóias aberto, sem a peça em questão, e a janela escancarada.

Como um criado permanecera no corredor, vigiando a porta do cômodo a noite toda, presumiu-se que o ladrão houvesse escalado a residência e invadido o quarto através da janela. Um homem muito talentoso, segundo comentários.

A despeito de Bella ter forçado o irmão, Emmett, a acompanhá-la na verificação ao redor da casa, não havia nada a ser descoberto na es curidão. As tentativas de questionar as duas da mas também foram frustradas.

Na verdade, a festa terminou em consideração à terrível perda de lady Culpepper. Todos se des pediram expressando choque e lamentando o crime hediondo na pacata Bath.

Todos exceto Bella.

* * *

**N/A: **Quem será o ladrão do colar de esmeraldas? Preparem suas apostas, pois quem descobrir antes da própia Bella ou da _revelação_, a Bella pode não descobrir, esse cara, o ladrão, parece ser bem inteligente hahahaha vai ter uma fanfic dedicada só a essa pessoa :D

Mas não pode só chutar um nome, tem mostrar argumentos e provas concretas que essa pessoa que você escolheu seja o o ladrão

Então começem já com a especulação, mas pensem bem :)

Eu encontrei uns espaços entre as palavras, tentei apagar todos, mas se vocês virem algum que eu deixe escapar, poderiam me avisar para eu corrigi-los? Agradeceria muito

• • •

Gostou? Quer deixar sua opnião? Ou dar uma critica?

Deixe uma review e... não pensei em nada hahaha

Moral da história: Quanto mais review mas rapído eu posto :D

• • •

_p.s. Se alguém descobrir o ladrão eu não vou dizer o nome, só revelarei nos capitulos finais, mas se descobrir não se preocupe pois eu não irei esquecer :D_

_• • •  
_


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A: **Olha gente, eu só estou postando esse capítulo porque já tinha ele pronto e to animada com a história, mas eu sei que tem gente lendo e até botando alerta, não quero ser chata, mas não vou posta mais nenhum capítulo sem nenhuma review. Então se você gostou da história manda uma review, não é muito e vai me deixar bastande feliz. Não sabe o que escrever?? Manda um "Oi, gostei.", isso já é o suficiente.

Só pra reforçar eu não vou postar outro capítulo sem nenhuma review.

Como na minha outra _fanfic_ eu posso até postar dois capítulos por dia se eu receber bastande reviews. Tudo depende de vocês não apenas de mim.

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO ****II**

**E**ntusiasmada ante o primeiro desafio de sua vocação de detetive, Bella levantou-se bem cedo na manhã seguinte. Sen tou-se à escrivaninha de mogno na sala de leitura, onde anotou cada detalhe que pôde recordar da tumultuada festa. Infelizmente, foi incapaz de visualizar a cena ou questionar os princípios, mas sentiu-se grata por estar presente durante o furto. O mistério em si aguçava-lhe os sentidos. Além de incomum, o crime fora bem articulado e repleto de ousadia. Ela sorria, enquanto tentava organizar situações e fatos que acreditava ser importante.

A hora, claro, era de interesse. Quando lady Culpepper estivera no quarto, antes de retornar ao salão com a sra. Higgot? E quanto ao criado que vigiara o cômodo? Ele não ouvira nada? Havia permanecido a noite toda diante da porta ou aban donara seu posto?

E o aposento de lady Culpepper? Seria ligado a outros? Bella adoraria vasculhar o quarto à procura de pistas, inclusive examinar o porta-jóias em questão. De acordo com o relato das duas mulheres, o conteúdo da caixa fora deixado para trás, apesar das valiosas peças que compunham o arsenal de lady Culpepper.

Por que roubar somente o colar? Bella ficou intrigada. Teria o ladrão pouco tempo para agir ou se prevenira acerca de quanto peso poderia carregar? Um homem capaz de escalar a parede externa de uma mansão não se intimidaria diante da incontável soma que poderia obter com o roubo das jóias.

Entretanto, Bella achava difícil acreditar que alguém se valesse de tanto esforço por um simples colar! Talvez ele tenha utilizado uma cor da, pensou. Incerta quanto à lógica de tal suposição, ela resolveu perguntar a Emmett acerca da força masculina. Sobretudo, pretendia verificar a residência à luz do dia.

Oh, se pudesse ver o local do crime… Havia algo de familiar no fato de o porta-jóias estar aberto, mas não conseguia atinar o quê. Bella fez uma rápida anotação e passou à lista de suspeitos.

Sua mão tremia de emoção, não só pelo desafio, mas pela grande oportunidade. Se conseguisse so lucionar o mistério e apresentasse o culpado às autoridades, ela finalmente alcançaria o respeito tão almejado.

Sorridente, imaginou-se recebendo honrarias pelo trabalho, ainda mais se conseguisse reaver a jóia roubada. Maior que a recompensa era a possibilidade de iniciar uma carreira repleta de investigações. As pessoas viriam de todos os cantos do país somente para consultar Isabella Swan.

A despeito das maravilhosas fantasias, voltou a atenção à tarefa em mãos. Estava determinada a identificar o homem que furtara o colar de lady Culpepper. Por mais experiente que fosse, um membro da comunidade criminal não ousaria as saltar uma casa pertencente à nobreza, durante uma recepção frequentada por inúmeros convidados e servos. Não havia lógica.

O gatuno não perderia tempo vasculhando os quartos. De forma alguma. Ele sabia exatamente onde encontrar o prémio. Bella, de repente, recordou a conversa que ouvira atrás da planta. Sem dúvida, lorde Whalsey e o sr. Cheever tramavam algo nefasto, porém, seria impossível imaginá-los cometendo um crime de proporção épica. Forçando a memória, ela tentou redigir o diá logo, incluindo a queixa do sr. Cheever em relação à quantidade de criados que o impediam de pegar "aquilo". Oh, era simples demais, Bella pensou, recordando os detalhes da conversa. Mesmo assim, o sr. Cheever e o homem que o contratara encabeçavam a lista de suspeitos.

Contudo, ela pretendia considerar todas as possibilidades. Dos presentes naquela casa, quem mais poderia ser o responsável? Talvez um criado. Algo raro, considerando que nenhum deles encontraria tempo para escalar a parede durante a recepção. Gostaria de inquirir os empregados de lady Culpepper a fim de obter tais informações. Quanto aos convidados, Bella achou difícil nomear candidatos dada a inabilidade daqueles que frequentavam Bath. A maioria das pessoas não era esperta o bastante para arquitetar esquemas; outros, os mais honestos, não se atreveriam a iniciar uma vida de crimes.

Entre os rostos que visualizava, Bella deslumbrou o vigário e lembrou-se de seu discurso frenético contra os ricos.

Imaginou se o clérigo seria capaz de roubar o colar. O veneno em suas palavras haviam perturbado sua mente. Sem hesitar, ela o considerou como segundo suspeito.

Mais uma vez, refletindo acerca dos convidados, Bella descartou as viúvas, os senhores de idade e as jovens senhoritas. Todos seriam incapazes de entrar e sair pela janela. "Não, o culpado era alguém muito ágil, leve, mas forte o suficiente para escalar a parede, capaz de ocultar-se na escuridão da noite, usando roupas pretas?

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram ante a imagem de Edward sob os elegantes trajes negros. O marquês, que aparecia e desaparecia com facilidade incrível, teria aptidão de fazer qualquer coisa, inclusive escalar a parte externa da casa.

Afinal, ao erguer Bella com tamanha facilidade, ele mostrara a extensão de sua força. A lembrança a fez corar. Reviveu a sensação de sentir-se diminuta diante do garboso nobre.

Furiosa consigo e com o charmoso homem, que conseguira perturbá-la usando seu poder de sedução, Bella resmungou impropérios. Ele estava tramando algo! Claro, Edward era saudável demais para precisar de banhos termais.

Porém, sua presença em Bath poderia estar relacionada a uma dama, Bella ponderou com certo desapontamento. Era comum ver membros da alta sociedade envolvidos com esposas, viúvas e outras mulheres disponíveis.

De alguma maneira, Bella esperava mais daquele que possuía o olhar tão inteligente.

Então, meditou acerca das mulheres presentes na festa. Foi custoso encontrar pretendentes viáveis. Para ela, as damas na casa de lady Culpepper não pareciam valer esforço algum. Contudo, os homens tinham pensamentos imprevisíveis.

Bella vira Edward acompanhado de uma viúva. No entanto, a senhora havia dançado com distintos cavalheiros. O marquês, em determinado espaço de tempo, sumira de vista, e isso acontecera várias vezes, ela lembrou-se uma vez mais. Os inexplicáveis desaparecimentos a convenceram a acrescentar Edward à lista de suspeitos e ainda a grifar o nome dele.

Embora não tivesse nenhuma ligação com o sr. Nichols ou qualquer outro admirador, Bella não podia incluí-los na lista porque não pareciam possuir a postura ousada de um obscuro ladrão. Além disso, segundo Emmett, na hora do crime, os jovens rapazes encontravam-se na sala de jogos, engajados em algum tipo de disputa.

Havia questionado o irmão a fim de verificar se tais homens possuíam certa agilidade. Por fim, acabara com poucos suspeitos. Claro, o ladrão poderia ser um desconhecido que, porventura, tinha conseguido participar da festa. Uma perspectiva pouco provável, porém aceitável.

Bella precisava obter os nomes dos convidados, entrevistar os servos e conversar com lady Culpepper.

Colocando a lista de lado, ela escreveu um bilhete para lady Culpepper, solicitando um encontro de extrema urgência. Decidiu enviar a nota naquela manhã, através de um criado. Quanto mais cedo obtivesse informações, melhores seriam as chances de reaver o colar de esmeraldas.

Apesar do brilhantismo contido no roubo, Bella não duvidava das próprias habilidades e visualizou a solução do mistério. A imagem do sr. Cheever despontou de novo em sua mente, mas ele não demonstrava esperteza para algo tão elaborado.

Na verdade, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, Bella admirava o culpado. Finalmente, encontrara alguém à altura de seus talentos.

Respirou fundo, resignando-se. Pena que o homem era um criminoso.

Após longas horas de espera, Bella recebeu a resposta de lady Culpepper, no início da tarde. Para evitar a curiosidade das irmãs, ela teve de empreender várias manobras para escapar de sua casa e chegar à elegante mansão.

O mordomo conduziu-a a uma sala, onde a anfitriã se encontrava acomodada em uma confortável poltrona.

— Entre, jovem! — lady Culpepper chamou-a. Bella adentrou o luxuoso cómodo, decorado em mármore branco, e com imensos candelabros de cristal. Os móveis guardavam o brilho da noite anterior, mas a proprietária parecia mais envelhecida à luz do dia.

Enquanto sentava-se, Bella sentiu o olhar analítico da nobre senhora.

— Obrigada por me receber, milady — ela começou, educadamente.

— E devia estar grata mesmo — atacou lady Culpepper, com arrogância. — Tenho recusado encontros devido a minha péssima condição. Diga-me, o que há de tão urgente para conversar comigo? Sabe algo sobre meu colar?

Bella assentiu. A mulher endireitou o corpo e agarrou o braço da poltrona. Os olhos da anfitriã brilharam duvidosos, um detalhe que mostrou quão esperta era lady Culpepper.

— Bem? — ela indagou, impaciente.

— Revisei o incidente com as informações de que disponho e cheguei a alguns suspeitos — Bella respondeu. Dado o estranho olhar de lady Culpepper, ela acrescentou: — Considero-me adequada para resolver o mistério e espero en contrar uma solução definitiva em breve. Porém, eu gostaria de inquirir os criados e, se puder, fazer-lhe algumas perguntas.

— Quem é você? — lady Culpepper quis saber.

— Isabella Swan, _milady_ — ela respondeu, imaginando se a mulher tinha boa memória. Se fosse esquecida, o caso se tornaria mais difícil de investigar.

— Uma ninguém! — lady Culpepper exclamou, indignada. — O que a fez pensar que poderia invadir minha casa e…

— Mas a senhora me convidou, _milady_ — Bella protestou, sem delongas.

— Que impertinência! Concordei em vê-la por que acreditei que soubesse algo sobre o roubo de meu colar!

— Mas eu sei! Posso ajudá-la, se…

— Ah! Uma garota tola que pensa saber mais que seus superiores!

— Asseguro-lhe que minhas habilidades são muito conhecidas na cidade onde moro, embora em Bath…

— Um vilarejo sem importância, tenho certeza! — Lady Culpepper torceu o nariz, e Bella optou por outra estratégia.

— O que tem a perder, _milady_? — arriscou. — Não quero recompensa, só desejo favorecê-la como puder.

Um brilho diferente passou pelos olhos da mulher ao ouvir a palavra recompensa.

— Pois não espere nenhum prémio — lady Culpepper retrucou.

Por um momento, ambas ficaram em silêncio. Bella não vacilou, manteve o olhar desafia dor sobre lady Culpepper.

— Muito bem. Faça suas perguntas, e depressa. Tenho assuntos mais importantes a resolver. Não pretendo perder tempo com uma tola de Bath.

Após um pequeno questionário, Bella descobriu que o porta-jóias foi encontrado aberto e seu conteúdo intato, exceto pelo colar de esmeraldas. A porta estava trancada, e o servo que a vigiava jurou não ter visto ninguém.

— E por que colocou um criado para vigiar o quarto? Ele sempre faz isso durante as festas que organiza, _milady_?

Lady Culpepper pareceu surpreendida com a pergunta, mas não perdeu a arrogância.

— Não é de sua conta, jovem! Chega de perguntas.

— Mas, _milady_!

O protesto de nada adiantou. A premissa de poder falar com os criados também foi recusada, enquanto a irritação de lady Culpepper crescia.

Bella não se impressionara com a mulher. Conforme argumentava, lady Culpepper mostrava-se inescrupulosa, levantando dúvidas sobre seus antecedentes.

— Tem idéia de quem poderia ter roubado o colar? — Bella insistiu. — Um convidado ou servo?

— Certamente que não! Nenhum de meus conhecidos é criminoso! Claro, estamos em Bath, e eu não merecia tamanha crueldade por abrir minha casa à escória que vive nesta cidade. Tão logo obtenha meu colar, vou voltar a Londres, onde sou mais seletiva em relação a meus convidados.

Cautelosa, Bella não quis mencionar o alto número de roubos na notória cidade londrina. Então, assentiu com respeito.

— Tem inimigos ou alguém que pretendesse se vingar da senhora?

De súbito, Bella notou a expressão de interesse em lady Culpepper. Se a anfitriã enfureceu-se por causa da maliciosa sugestão, foi impossível saber.

— É suficiente, criança! Já perdi muito tempo com tantas besteiras. — O tom de voz não admitia oposição.

Com um gesto de desdém, lady Culpepper pediu ao mordomo que acompanhasse Bella até a porta. Não houve tempo nem sequer de agradecer a "gentileza" da anfitriã.

Insatisfeita, ela retirou-se da mansão. Tinha a nítida sensação de que a mulher merecia o roubo do colar. Porém, o importante para o bom desempenho de um detetive era não permitir que as emoções atrapalhassem a investigação.

Uma vez do lado de fora, Bella avisou ao mordomo que iria caminhar pelo jardim, deixando-o, boquiaberto, à soleira da porta.

A passos lentos, ela rodeou a mansão até encontrar a janela do quarto de lady Culpepper. Durante o dia a visão era bem melhor. Havia um arco que circundava a janela, onde o ladrão po deria se apoiar para invadir o cómodo.

Pensativa, ela imaginou que, em vez de escalar a parede, o ladrão poderia haver se esgueirado por outro quarto e, através do arco, entrado nos aposentos de lady Culpepper. A manobra parecia precária, e Bella sentiu o coração disparar devido à altura. Mesmo assim, um homem ágil não teria medo e empreenderia tais movimentos muito bem…

— Está brigando com as plantas outra vez?

De tão absorvida em pensamentos, Bella assustou-se com a voz grave e, ao virar-se, jogou a bolsa sobre o homem que se achava bem atrás dela.

— Cuidado! — Ele a segurou pelo pulso, evitando a colisão. — O que leva em sua bolsa? Pedras?

Perplexa, Bella fitou a mão coberta pela luva negra, Em seguida, encarou olhos muito verdes.

— Edward! Quero dizer, _milorde_! Perdoe-me.

Os sedutores lábios do marquês sorriam enquanto ele ajeitava a roupa magnífica. Bella passou os olhos pelos ombros largos, detendo-se no tórax amplo. O corpo viril deixou-a um tanto estonteada e, com esforço, conseguiu encará-lo no rosto.

— O que faz aqui? — perguntou, desconfiada.

Edward franziu a testa e fitou-a com certo desgosto. Era o mesmo olhar do qual Bella fora vítima na noite anterior. Novamente, sentiu-se um inseto irritante ante a postura ofensiva do marquês.

Ela continuou calada, aguardando a resposta. Bella inclinou a cabeça, como se examinasse o estranho espécime à frente.

— Vim oferecer minhas condolências a lady Culpepper, claro — ele disse, mostrando que suas ações não eram assunto de Bella. — E você? — Edward olhou a parede que outrora havia ocupado o interesse dela.

— Eu fazia o mesmo — Bella retrucou, tentando controlar-se.

Se Edward a atraíra na noite anterior, trajando roupas pretas e movendo-se sob a penumbra, ele era ainda mais deslumbrante com os raios de sol realçando a pele dourada. As sobrancelhas negras brilhavam, e os olhos verdes pareciam tão vívidos que chegavam a roubar o fôlego de Bella. E aqueles lábios…

Constrangida, ela baixou o rosto. Se a simples visão daquele homem mobilizava-lhe os sentidos, o melhor seria desviar sua atenção, antes que cometesse algum desatino.

— Sei — Edward murmurou, revelando que não acreditava na explicação, mas por polidez aceitaria a resposta como verdadeira. — Não creio que fomos apresentados, srta….

— Swan. — Ela ficou aliviada por sua voz soar tão tranquila. — Eu… devo lhe pedir desculpas pelo… pequeno incidente de ontem à noite.

— Admito que um vaso de planta não é o local mais adequado para um encontro — Edward brincou.

— Oh! Eu não estava…

Assim que as palavras surgiram, Bella percebeu o erro. Bastava olhar para aqueles lábios e já se sentia a mais estúpida das criaturas. Lutando contra o próprio pesar, ela desviou o rosto e fitou as flores que rodeavam a alameda da propriedade.

— Não pretendia encontrar ninguém — declarou. — Na verdade, eu estava escutando e aprendendo. Uma velha mania que possuo, devo dizer. Nunca se sabe que temas interessantes podemos descobrir.

— Ah, fofocas — Edward concluiu, displicente. Bella encarou o colarinho do marquês, de terminada a conversar sem desmaiar.

— Não estou preocupada com boatos e mexericos. Interesso-me apenas por fatos. Fatos pertinentes ao evento de ontem — ela começou. — Possuo um talento nato para solucionar mistérios, _milorde_, e pretendo usá-lo a fim de desvendar o crime ocorrido nesta residência.

Orgulhosa de si, Bella o fitou. No entanto, a expressão do marquês era inatingível. Ele não demonstrou zombaria, tampouco pareceu ameaçado.

A postura enigmática desapontou-a, já que Edward não confessou de imediato nenhuma ilegalidade. Absorto, ele a observava de um jeito que Bella achava ofensivo.

— E como tenciona fazer isso?

Os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sutil, como se ele estivesse duvidando das qualidades intelectuais de Bella. A bem da verdade, era uma atitude com a qual ela já se habituara. Fazia parte de sua aparência. Se, ao menos, ela fosse semelhante a Hortense Bingley, a solteirona que as sombrava a livraria de Upwick, ou a srta. Muck-lebone, que usava um par de óculos e era conhecida por brandir sua bengala sobre os jovens.

Certa vez, na época de colégio, Bella pegara emprestado um par de óculos de uma colega imaginando que o instrumento de leitura ocultaria sua beleza física e, dessa forma, seria mais respeitada por todos. Ledo engano; seus pais haviam colocado um fim na tentativa. Desde então, era obrigada a suportar aqueles que a julgavam somente pela aparência, tal qual o marquês.

— Tenciono descobrir o culpado através do raciocínio, _milorde_ — Bella alegou, aborrecida por ter de fitá-lo. — Estudando os fatos, avaliando as possibilidades mais prováveis e apresentando uma conclusão. — Após uma breve reverência, ela arrumou os cachos mais rebeldes e começou a se afastar. — Se me der licença, preciso ir em bora. Bom dia, _milorde_.

— Não tenha pressa. — Para a infelicidade de Bella, Edward resolveu acompanhá-la. — Achei seus comentários fascinantes. Por favor, prossiga.

O semblante aparentemente sério dizia-lhe que Edward não acreditava na capacidade de Bella. Poucos homens o faziam, e aquele ceticismo a irritava sobremaneira. Se duvidava do seu talento à investigação, por que ele fingia interesse?

— Acho difícil — ela resmungou, continuando a andar.

— Mas seus métodos são muito interessantes — Edward insistiu e fitou-a com intensidade.

Para o alívio de Bella, logo aproximaram-se da entrada da residência, onde o marquês era esperado. Aflita, ela aproveitou a oportunidade para escapar daquele interrogatório.

— Receio que precise me retirar. Talvez em outra hora — murmurou e abriu o portão com as mãos trêmulas.

Ciente de quão rude estava sendo, mas ressentida por ele manter o ar zombeteiro, Bella correu, sem olhar para trás.

Enquanto se apressava pela rua, escutou passos que indicavam a entrada do marquês na casa. Foi preciso um grande esforço para não verificar o olhar especulativo que sentia sobre si.

Somente ao chegar na esquina, Bella deu-se conta de que não apenas perdera uma grande oportunidade de questionar um de seus suspeitos, mas se deixara abalar com a presença marcante do marquês.

Com a descoberta veio a auto censura. Não estava sendo uma profissional, mas Edward parecia exercer um efeito muito peculiar sobre ela. Jamais se comportara como uma idiota na presença de alguém! Tal constatação deixou-a ainda mais furiosa.

Na ponta dos pés, Bella esforçava-se em vistoriar a multidão que se encontrava no Pump Room. Havia esperado horas pela chance de espiar lorde Whalsey, que ali passava longas horas todas as tardes.

Na realidade, o Pump Room era o local de encontro social dos membros da sociedade, dia após dia.

Ao menos, era o que Bella dizia a si mesma quando notou suas forças esvaindo-se. Embora Whalsey fosse esperto o bastante para manter a rotina, ela acreditava que o visconde podia estar a caminho de Londres.

Era um pensamento frustrante para alguém que pretendia investigar o principal suspeito.

Mais uma vez, Bella amaldiçoou sua condição, a qual lhe tolhia a liberdade de ir e vir.

O Pump Room representava o único lugar onde poderia encontrar lorde Whalsey, e tinha de admitir que já estava ficando cansada da vigília. Suas irmãs haviam resolvido passear no jardim e os outros conhecidos haviam se dispersado. Apenas Emmett, contente e desocupado, conversava com dois rapazes os quais ela tivera de desencorajar.

A bem da verdade, fora fácil dispensá-los porque o assunto do dia se resumia no roubo do colar e nas conjecturas acerca do culpado. Ela escutara as opiniões com certa impaciência, pois os rumores não tinham consistência. A maioria das viúvas tinha certeza de que um grupo de rufiões, que estabelecera moradia em Bath, era o responsável pelo crime. Bella precisou se controlar para não gritar diante de tamanha sandice.

O ladrão não pertencia a uma gangue. Trabalhava sozinho, ela concluiu. Novamente, a visão de Edward surgiu-lhe à mente, tentou ignorá-la. Precisava concentrar-se em Whalsey e seu comparsa, que eram fortes candidatos.

Piscando várias vezes, esquadrinhou o salão. Suas intermináveis horas de vigilância foram recompensadas ao divisar o visconde. Ele caminhava entre os presentes; cumprimentou as viúvas ricas, antes de se servir da água tépida que tornava Bath famosa.

— Lorde Whalsey! Boa tarde! — Bella aproximou-se.

Dias antes, haviam sido apresentados, no entanto, o visconde não mostrava o menor sinal de reconhecê-la. Ele fitava apenas o decote ousado.

Escondendo o mal-estar que a atitude lhe causava, ela tentou sorrir.

— Eu não o vi deixar o baile ontem à noite. Resolveu retirar-se mais cedo?

A despeito da inocência, a pergunta fez Whalsey encará-la no rosto. Em segundos, ele pareceu aflito e ansioso. Bella sentiu-se triunfar.

— E quanto ao outro cavalheiro que o acompanhava? Sr. Cheever, se não me engano?

Trêmulo, Whalsey parecia o pecador em pessoa. Bella imaginou que seria fácil obrigá-lo a confessar o crime.

— Escute, srta….

— Swan. — Ela sorriu, confiante. — Lembro-me de ter visto o senhor e seu amigo falando de um assunto muito importante e imaginei…

— Eu não sabia… — Whalsey a interrompeu, em choque.

— Conseguiram finalizar o que pretendiam?

Alarmado, o visconde levantou-se. O movimento foi tão veloz que o conteúdo do copo que Whalsey segurava caiu sobre o vestido de Bella. Com o impacto da água quente, ela deu um passo para trás, em direção ao palco usado pela orquestra.

Bella tentou recuperar o equilíbrio, mas acabou tombando e levou consigo o suporte do palco. Durante a queda, ela empurrou o violinista, que colidiu com o colega ao lado.

Em questão de segundos, os músicos tombaram no palco como uma fileira de dominó. Após uma série de ruídos, a música estancou de repente, e os presentes viraram-se para Bella.

Deitada sobre o palco e com um braço em cima do violinista, ela notou a rápida fuga de lorde Whalsey. Resmungando, jogou os cachos castanhos para trás e divisou um par de mãos enluvadas à frente. Olhou para cima e sentiu-se tonta ao sinal de Edward, alto e charmoso, inclinando-se sobre ela.

— É muito perigosa, srta. Swan — ele comentou, rindo.

Com a mesma facilidade da noite anterior, o marquês levantou-a. Os músicos, ao verem o olhar determinado de Edward, precisaram de maior esforço para se aprumarem e prosseguirem o trabalho. Os demais presentes retornaram a conversar.

Impressionada, Bella perguntou-se de onde viria tamanha influência a ponto de evitar rumores ou constrangimentos.

— Obrigada. Mais uma vez — ela murmurou, enquanto o marquês a afastava da orquestra. — Pelo visto, está sempre pronto a me socorrer, _milorde_.

— Admito, srta. Swan, que possui certa tendência a causar acidentes. E concluo, para minha infelicidade, que estou sempre por perto — ele comentou.

Seria um insulto? Bella pensou, enquanto sacudia discretamente a blusa molhada sobre o corpete. A despeito de roupas justas serem a moda de Londres, ela não tinha a menor vontade de se sentir presa à umidade do tecido colado ao corpo.

De algum lugar, Edward conseguiu um xale, e qual colocou sobre os ombros de Bella. Antes disso, os intensos olhos verdes fixaram-se no colo alvo. Os bicos dos seios intumesceram em seguida.

Curioso. Vários homens a haviam fitado daquela maneira sem causar nenhuma reação, Bella ponderou, cobrindo-se com o xale.

Devido a confusão em que se encontrava, ela não reparou onde Edward obtivera o xale, tampouco achou ofensivo o modo como a fitara. Na verdade, sentiu certa euforia por atrair tanta atenção. Um sentimento justo, já que em todas as ocasiões com parava-se a uma idiota perto do marquês.

Porém, Edward logo recuperou a postura desinteressada. Sua expressão revelava um homem superior àqueles que só se preocupavam com a vida mundana. E, novamente, Bella sentiu-se um inseto desprezível. Se ao menos possuísse asas e pudesse voar para longe…

— Suponho que tantos desastres façam parte de sua aspiração, incomum. Contudo, começo a pensar que precisa de alguém para protegê-la de si mesma — ele completou.

Assustada, Bella o encarou. Pretendia o marquês queixar-se com seu pai? Ora, não havia leis contra acidentes casuais e sem relevância.

O que o homem poderia fazer contra ela?, pensou, intrigada. No entanto, quando Edward sorriu de modo malicioso, Bella obteve a reposta.

Ele poderia fazer o que desejasse. A possibilidade a fez estremecer.

— E como pareço ser a maior vítima de suas investidas, talvez eu deva me oferecer ao cargo — Edward proferiu, surpreendendo-a.

* * *

**N/A: **Apenas lembrando, sem reviews sem capítulo. :D


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A: **Nossa chantagem realmente funciona hahahaha, vou ultilizar dela mais vezes :D

Eu ia postar mais tarde, mas meu irmão desistiu de usar o computador então como não tinha o que fazer, postei esse capitulo. Espero que gostem.

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO ****III**

**E**dward Anthony Masen, o quinto marquês de Ashdowne, ficou surpreso com a expressão alarmada de sua acompanhante. Ao longo dos anos, fora admirado e cortejado pelas mais belas damas, que o contemplavam sob olha res lânguidos e apaixonados. No entanto jamais fora fitado daquela maneira. Como de costume, as reações da srta. Isabella Swan eram peculiares e imprevisíveis, fugiam à compreensão.

Talvez o fato de oferecer-se como uma espécie de guardião à jovem errante estivesse longe de ser um elogio, mas o evidente desagrado não era o que ele esperava. A elegante aparência de saxão e o requinte, característica relevante entre os membros da alta sociedade, proporcionavam a Edward uma relação garantida com o sexo oposto. E, sendo marquês, chegava a receber mais atenção que o necessário à vaidade. Ser bajulado apenas pelo fato de possuir um título constante mente eliminava o entusiasmo inicial.

Porém a srta. Swan jamais seria acusada de aproximar-se por causa do rótulo nobre, Edward concluiu. Embora demonstrasse certa gratidão pela atenção do marquês, parecia indignada e quase atemorizada, como se o considerasse uma pessoa indesejável.

Aparentemente, o destino o ligara à única mu lher cujo comportamento muito se assemelhava ao de uma lunática, desencorajando qualquer in clinação para receber o título de marquesa. Aliás, uma perigosa lunática, ele qualificou-a.

A princípio, Edward não suspeitara de nada. Ao vê-la no baile de lady Culpepper, ficara atraído pela jovem, tal qual qualquer homem com sangue nas veias. Isabella Swan era bem dotada. Possuía um corpo capaz de enlouquecer a mais pura das criaturas. Com as fartas curvas, os ca belos cacheados e o delicado rosto angelical, ela seria aclamada em Londres e receberia ofertas dos mais variados partidos, apesar da origem sim ples. Ou reinaria soberana entre todas as mulhe res, como a maior descoberta após os cipriotas.

Claro, o sucesso dependeria de seu silêncio e discrição, Edward ponderou. Infelizmente, quando Isabella Swan começava a se mover, o chão se abria em grandes erosões, causando o maior desastre entre os cristãos.

Na noite anterior, ela conseguira derrubá-lo e a ignóbil sensação ainda o perseguia. Por sorte, o acidente havia ferido apenas o orgulho do marquês; caso contrário, a festa teria tomado rumos imprevisíveis.

Mas tal episódio não fora o único. Desde então, ela o abatera com a bolsa mais pesada do mundo e, sozinha, conseguira desmantelar uma orquestra inteira. Edward jamais testemunhara tamanha confusão armada por somente uma dama.

E, além de um desastre iminente, Isabella ainda se designava uma investigadora! Cada homem presente naquele baile possuía hipóteses acerca do roubo, e alguns diziam-se capazes de agarrar o ladrão. Com certeza, nenhuma dama admitiria interesse no caso. Edward não sabia se ria ou a despachava no primeiro navio.

Por fim, optara por vigiá-la. Tempos atrás, aprendera a escutar a voz da intuição a qual, agora, alertava-o no sentido de fixar atenção na srta. Swan. Talvez se sentisse apenas atraído pelo perigo físico que ela representava ao tolo que ousasse aproximar-se. Ou haveria algo mais? Edward não tinha certeza.

Tinha de admitir certa curiosidade em relação ao próximo acidente que provavelmente provoca ria. Seu interesse se restringia à bizarra fascina ção de observar pessoas publicamente expostas. Era a natureza humana que desejava testemunhar calamidades e, a despeito do ano inteiro de reclusão, Edward ainda se achava humano.

Qualquer que fosse o motivo, era um homem desafiado pelo destino, e não poderia ignorar a srta. Isabella Swan.

Ela era, na pior das hipóteses, divertida. E, exceto o recente problema relacionado à cunhada, Edward não se recordava de ter enfrentado situação tão intrigante.

Foi com perplexidade que notou quão mundana sua vida se tornara desde que assumira o título de marquês. Não estava pronto para abraçar a monotonia fútil imposta pela nobreza. Na verdade, seu irmão havia se encarregado da educação dirigida ao comportamento conservador e comedido.

Somente após ter herdado o título, Edward percebera o tédio que envolvia o mundo dos negócios. Claro, poderia ter recusado as responsabilidades que sobre ele caíram, mas dezenas de pessoas, desde os colonos das fazendas até os criados da família, dependiam dele.

Vira-se imerso no desempenho de funções relacionadas ao cargo que herdara e, embora não lamentasse, sentia-se mergulhado em um oceano inóspito e somente agora emergia para respirar. Na superfície encontrara aquela intrigante jovem dama!

— Não é necessário — a srta. Swan afir mou. A voz soava ofegante, como se ela ainda se recuperasse de sua última aventura.

Edward reconhecia a própria ousadia ao fitá-la naquela roupa molhada que realçara os seios túrgidos pelo contato com a água de Bath. Tentou pensar em outro tema. Deus, devia estar sedento por uma mulher a ponto de se interessar por Isabella Swan!

— Deixe-me ao menos acompanhá-la até sua casa — ele sugeriu, ignorando o desejo. — Onde está hospedada?

Satisfeito, Edward escutou-a murmurar o lo cal, embora já soubesse o endereço. Fizera questão de investigar aquela que se colocara em seu caminho e havia descoberto tudo que podia acerca da atrapalhada srta. Swan. Aliás, lady Culpepper o auxiliara muito nesse particular.

A ultrajada matrona se queixara da jovem im pertinente que havia invadido a mansão para in formá-la de que solucionaria o mistério sobre o roubo do colar de esmeraldas. Lady Culpepper, indignada, destilara seu veneno, e Edward se divertiu com a pretensão da jovem turista. Cidadãos comuns raramente intervinham em investigações criminosas. O que Isabella tramava, afinal?

Mais uma vez, Edward fitou a dama em quêstão. Era difícil imaginá-la liderando uma invéstigação com aqueles cachos castanhos emoldurando o rosto angelical. Era evidente que a srta. Swan havia se recuperado do susto, pois não mais se agarrava ao xale que ele pedira emprestado a uma senhora. Contudo, não parecia relaxada.

Ela mantinha o olhar à frente, queixo erguido com altivez, como se estivesse pronta para fazer um pronunciamento importante. Edward chegou mais perto para escutar a próxima insanidade.

— Agradeço sua assistência, _milorde_, mas lhe asseguro de que não precisa se expor a…

— Nenhum tipo de tortura? — Edward completou.

Embora não fosse capaz disso, a pequena dama fez uma careta que evidenciava o profundo desagrado. Jogou os cachos para trás com uma atitude de su perioridade, muito charmosa na opinião de Edward. Céus, devia estar mesmo precisando de diversão!

— Mas, diga-me, como vai a investigação? — ele perguntou, a fim de descontraí-la.

— Muito bem! — Isabella exclamou, com in tenção de desafiá-lo. — Na verdade, estou quase certa da identidade dos responsáveis.

— Responsáveis? Então há mais de um?

Para surpresa de Edward, ela fitou-o descon fiada. Imaginou o que passaria pela mente de Isabella quando o olhava. Havia uma ponta de mistério perceptível somente ao observador mais atento. O pensamento provocou um arrepio, como se al guém caminhasse sobre sua cova. Preocupado, ele endireitou os ombros e aguardou a resposta.

Quando se pronunciou, Isabella foi ainda mais surpreendente.

— Não me sinto à vontade para discutir o caso — murmurou, evitando encará-lo.

A seriedade das palavras fez desmoronar a pos tura aristocrática do marquês. Quem pensava que era, aquela possuidora de uma vasta cabeleira? Por um instante, ele não sabia se ria ou a es trangulava. Como estavam à vista de vários tran seuntes, a segunda alternativa não era das me lhores, tampouco contribuiria para sua causa.

Com esforço, Edward engoliu a réplica enquan to tentava restabelecer a condição de neutralidade. O fingimento não fazia parte de sua performance, de modo que, não obteve o sucesso desejado.

— Bem, eu certamente não pretendo interferir na investigação — ele disse, cauteloso. — Pelo contrário. Talvez, se lhe oferecesse meu auxílio, como assistente, poderia se sentir mais confortá vel para discutir o assunto.

Isabella encarou-o, incrédula. Edward re solveu aguardar em silêncio.

— Oh! Nunca considerei… — ela deteve-se. Edward permaneceu impassível enquanto os olhos castanhos o estudavam. Porém, tornava-se complicado manter a calma quando o que desejava mesmo era agarrar aquele pescoço delicado… ou talvez os seios alvos pouco cobertos pelo decote.

— Eu sempre trabalho sozinha — ela murmu rou, olhando para o chão.

Era uma atitude que a srta. Swan adotara na presença de Edward. Apesar de não entender o significado, ele não acreditava estar relacionado à modéstia ou deferência.

— Ah — exclamou decepcionado. — Mas, como homem, posso ser útil — insistiu.

Aflita, ela o encarou, e as faces ruborizaram. Edward foi invadido por um absurdo senso de triunfo. Ao menos, se pensara que a oferta continha um peso muito pessoal, Isabella não era diferente dele.

— Quero dizer que sou capaz de transitar entre os membros da sociedade, em lugares que a senho rita não pode frequentar — Edward explicou.

De repente, ele se viu hipnotizado por aqueles olhos castanhos. Deu um passo à frente, sentindo uma estranha expectativa ferver-lhe o sangue.

Fazia muito tempo que não tinha um encontro íntimo com uma mulher. E a jovem a seu lado estimulava-lhe os sentidos com aquela pele macia, cabelos brilhantes e lábios ávidos por um beijo.

— Isa! — O chamado veio do interior da residência, destruindo o momento mágico que, por um instante, surgiu entre ambos, assustando a srta. Swan.

Teria sido o apelido que a desagradou ou o longo minuto que passaram imaginando possibilidades tentadoras? Edward tinha de confessar que o aborrecia o fato de sentir-se atraído por ela.

— Vou ponderar sobre sua oferta — ela infor mou, em um tom de dispensa.

Em seguida, como se temesse encará-lo de fren te, Isabella virou-se e correu para casa. Dei xou-o parado junto ao portão tal qual um vendedor ambulante.

Ao ouvir o som da porta se fechando, Edward ficou chocado. Não podia lembrar a última vez que fora dispensado. Mesmo quando jovem, a aparência, o charme e dinheiro lhe asseguravam a entrada em qualquer ciclo social.

Respirou fundo e, a passos largos, voltou a ca minhar. Tinha certeza de que não havia sido ape nas a timidez que a afugentara. Embora não fosse um santo, ele não instigava terror no coração das virgens. Então o que a fizera fugir?

Edward não sabia, mas pretendia descobrir. Sua intuição continuava alerta e não tencionava deixar a srta. Isabella Swan perturbar sua vida.

Lorde Whalsey não se encontrava em lugar al gum! Bella soltou um suspiro de frustração. Ela se juntara à família na esperança de acuá-lo outra vez, mas ele e o sr. Cheever estavam ausentes.

O que faria agora? Whalsey podia muito bem estar no Pump Room, ou no concerto, ou, pior ainda, a caminho de Londres para vender o colar!

Bella desanimava cada vez que refletia sobre o próximo passo. Podia apresentar suas observações ao magistrado, mas a experiência lhe dizia que tais cavalheiros duvidariam de seu talento. A evidência, composta de uma conversa e uma reação culposa, não seria suficiente como prova, e lorde Whalsey fugiria com o produto do roubo!

Afastando um cacho que caíra sobre a testa, Bella apoiou-se na balaustrada da elegante residência. Alegara dor de cabeça quando um jo vem a convidara para dançar, e refugiara-se no terraço que dava acesso ao pequeno jardim.

Em silêncio, tentou concentrar-se na investigação, mas os pensamentos foram logo interrompidos.

— Ah, srta. Swan. Que novo desastre está contemplando? — A pergunta foi efetuada por uma voz tão profunda e familiar que a deixou sobressaltada.

Reprimindo um grito, ela mirou a sombra pró xima à porta, onde divisou a figura requintada de Edward.

Há quanto tempo ele estaria ali? Era terrível imaginar que não notara a presença de Edward. Bella estremeceu. O marquês não se assemelhava aos nobres comuns. Na verdade, era di ferente de qualquer homem que ela conhecera.

— Eu… — As palavras sumiram quando ele caminhou sob o luar, novamente vestido de preto e com a expressão enigmática.

A pulsação de Bella aumentou, e a pele arrepiou-se. Esfregou os braços, na tentativa de espantar as sensações. Para sua infelicidade, o gesto não ajudou e Edward aproximou-se.

— Espero que tenha pensado em mim — ele confessou.

Bella arregalou os olhos. Imaginava ser imu ne aos homens, no entanto, tudo acontecia diferente em relação a Edward. Tal qual uma moléstia, ele perturbava-lhe os sentidos e habitava sua mente, apesar dos esforços de bani-lo do pensamento.

Agora, diante daquele sorriso enigmático, o marquês a sacudia por completo. De qualquer for ma, ela não pretendia admitir sua fraqueza ao arrogante nobre. Então, ergueu o queixo e fitou apenas o colarinho do traje negro.

Edward riu, aparentemente se divertindo com tamanha obstinação.

— Não? Bem, vim até aqui para convencê-la. — Ele sussurrava como um gato, e Bella estremeceu.

— Convencer-me de quê? — ela indagou, recu sando-se a fitá-lo nos olhos.

— A me aceitar…— Bella respirou fundo. — …como assistente — Edward acrescentou, antes de ela exalar o ar. — Estou lhe oferecendo meus préstimos para colaborar na investigação. O que me diz, srta. Swan?

Hesitante, ela arriscou um breve olhar. A prin cípio, vira Edward como qualquer outro homem, um esnobe tão certo da própria superioridade que seria incapaz de acatar as teorias inteligentes de Bella.

E naquele momento, ele parecia sério. Não mais demonstrava a expressão arrogante que a fazia sentir-se um inseto. Ao contrário, Edward refletia interesse verdadeiro.

Pela primeira vez, um homem desejava ouvir sua opinião e não parecia ocultar segundas intenções.

O olhar de Edward permanecia alerta como sempre. O brilho esverdeado revelava o predador à espreita. Ele se mantinha em silêncio, mas Bella podia sentir a expectativa fluindo no ar. Sentia-se a um passo de solucionar o mistério.

Desviando o rosto antes que desfalecesse, ela se agarrou a balaustrada. Tentou negar a chance de discutir com qualquer um detalhes de sua investigação e abandonar a crescente necessidade de ser alvo do interesse daquele atraente homem.

A tentação era grande! Queria mesmo revelar informações acerca de seus suspeitos? A idéia pro vocou um pequeno tremor, mais pela emoção que por desagrado.

Mais uma vez, ponderou sobre o que fazer a respeito de lorde Whalsey e do sr. Cheever. Ante a culpa de ambos, parecia idiotice desconfiar de Edward. Não, Bella pensou enquanto fi tava a figura sombria à frente.

Nunca seria idiotice manter-se cautelosa perto do marquês porque, sob o luar, ele inspirava pe rigo de uma maneira que Whalsey e Cheever ja mais conseguiriam. Ciente dos riscos que corria na presença do magnífico fidalgo, Bella soube que não poderia ficar a sós com ele. Sua mãe fi caria horrorizada!

Porém, aquela ameaça seria útil, já que Edward se mostrava disposto a fazer qualquer coi sa. Ele submeteria Whalsey e Cheever a seu poder com facilidade, Bella decidiu.

— Talvez eu possa utilizar sua assistência — ela sussurrou, observando a escuridão da noite.

— Sim?

A palavra surgiu como um suspiro, no entanto, confundiu-lhe os sentidos novamente. Desorien tada, Bella voltou a se concentrar.

— Descobri a identidade dos ladrões. Mas temo que fujam, antes que algo seja feito para impedi-los.

— Ah! O que sugere? — Edward perguntou. Não houve risadas ou zombaria. Não existia nem sequer um lapso de contentamento nos modos do marquês. Bella respirou aliviada. De certa for ma, possuir um assistente não era tão ruim. Poderia partilhar hipóteses, incrementando a investigação.

— Não estou bem certa — ela admitiu. — Não tenho evidências suficientes para apresentar ao ma gistrado, que provavelmente não se dará ao trabalho de me ouvir. — Bella deteve-se para pensar na enorme injustiça que sofria. — Receio que a única opção seja confrontar um dos culpados.

— Srta. Swan. — O tom grave da voz exigia atenção.

Bella encarou os olhos ainda mais brilhan tes sob o luar.

— Não vai confrontar um criminoso. — Espantada com aquele comando, ela preferiu não argumentar. Afinal, poderia usar a objeção de Edward como meio para obter seu objetivo.

— Bem, talvez o senhor possa fazê-lo — ela arriscou.

— Quer que eu confronte o homem? — Edward ficou surpreso.

— Seria uma boa tarefa para um assistente, não acha? E eu estarei presente para direcionar a conversa. Tenho dúvidas de que consiga a confissão do crime porque, quando falei com um deles no Pump Room, tornou-se muito agitado.

Os adoráveis lábios de Edward estreitaram-se.

— Está me dizendo que algum bruto molestou-a essa manhã?

— De certa maneira…

— Teve sorte por ele não extrapolar! Não pode pressionar bandidos como se estivesse tomando chá. Não sabe do que homens desse tipo são capazes! Cortariam sua garganta em troca de so mente um centavo!

— Oh, entendo o que diz e concordo — Bella replicou. — Leio todos os jornais de Londres, especialmente os artigos policiais e as ações heróicas dos detetives de Bow Street. E devo afirmar que esse ladrão não é um criminoso comum.

Edward não parecia aliviado. Na verdade, o rosto endureceu e os lábios se estreitaram ainda mais. Para o espanto de Bella, ele a agarrou pelos braços.

Aflita, ela testemunhou a abrupta transformação de seu companheiro. O charme do marquês de Ash downe foi substituído por uma fúria ameaçadora.

Presa pelas mãos fortes, Bella sentiu um misto de temor e excitação. O toque poderoso cau sava-lhe arrepios.

— Srta. Swan, não se atreva a confrontar qualquer pessoa, apesar da aparência inofensiva que o cidadão possa apresentar — ele declarou.

— Eu… — Bella tentou protestar, em vão.

Não o havia contratado como assistente e, mes mo assim, aquele homem arrogante lhe dizia o que fazer. Não imaginara nada disso, mas Edward sempre fazia o inesperado. E para confir mar tal opinião, enquanto Bella observava os olhos verdes, ele inclinou o rosto e a beijou.

Já havia sido beijada antes, claro. Contudo os rapazes de sua minúscula cidade nunca estimu laram gestos mais íntimos. Sempre achara desa gradável ter os lábios de alguém sobre os dela. Até aquele momento.

Edward simplesmente excedia a pobre experiên cia dos rapazes interioranos. Ele explorava os lábios de Bella como um mestre. O primeiro toque foi um roçar suave, uma carícia que a deixou ansiosa.

Em vez de atendê-la, Edward traçou a linha delicada do queixo, das faces e da testa, onde um cacho castanho tombou. Então, ele afagou a mecha, com deliberada lentidão.

— Você é puro deleite, sabia? — Edward mur murou entre os cabelos cacheados e, para o infinito prazer de Bella, ele capturou novamente os lábios rosados.

A medida que o marquês a incitava, ela se dei xava levar pelas chocantes sensações. Abraçou os ombros largos, libertando um suspiro de prazer ao acariciar as formas musculosas. O gesto era tão quente e sólido que ela sucumbiu ao desejo de explorar as poderosas costas.

Encorajado pela ousadia de Bella, Edward aprofundou o beijo. Ao sentir o toque quente em sua boca, ela prendeu a respiração, como se assim pudesse congelar o efeito avassalador que sentia no próprio corpo.

Curioso… Como algo tão estranho podia ser tão delicioso?, Bella pensou, absorvendo o sabor de Edward. Seria aquele o gosto personificado… da paixão?

O pensamento invadiu-lhe os sentidos. Ela per cebeu, então, que não poderia se submeter à figura do marquês. Não deveria permitir que as elegantes mãos lhe agarrassem as curvas do pescoço, enquanto entreabria os lábios para mais carícias. Não era normal colar os seios ao tórax, coberto pelo traje requintado.

E, além de tudo, ela não podia gemer a cada tremor que sentia entre os braços experientes.

Ao longe, Bella ouviu passos, seguidos por murmúrio de lamentação de Ashdowne.

— Quem são os suspeitos? — ele sussurrou no ouvido de Bella.

Foi preciso alguns instantes para ela atinar a pergunta. Nesse ínterim, Edward afastou-se, deixando os braços de Bella soltos.

— Suspeitos? — ela repetiu, ofegante. — Oh, lorde Whalsey e o sr. Cheever.

— Ah. — Edward começou a caminhar sob as sombras. — Farei com que a casa de Whalsey seja vigiada.

Bella piscou várias vezes, desapontada. Controlou a vontade de chamá-lo, mergulhar outra vez naquele corpo viril e implorar por mais carícias. Mas o marquês havia desaparecido.

— Srta. Swan!

O som de uma voz assustou-a. Ela virou e viu o sr. Newton, o tedioso vigário, aproximar-se.

— Vejo que fiz bem quando resolvi sair para tomar ar. A senhorita não deve ficar aqui sozinha; — ele disse, fitando o decote de Bella.

Felizmente estava escuro, caso contrário, o rubor em cada centímetro da pele dela seria evidente.

— Oh, eu pretendia entrar — Bella replicou. Embora parecesse frustrado, o sr. Newton ofe receu-lhe o braço para escoltá-la à festa.

Tentando organizar os pensamentos, Bella piscou ao entrarem no salão. De imediato, notou a presença de lady Culpepper, conversando com um cavalheiro moreno.

— Suponho que ela tenha se recuperado do susto — o sr. Newton comentou, encarando lady Culpepper.

Era um comentário estranho para um vigário. Bella sentiu o bom senso retornar aos poucos.

— Talvez o cavalheiro a esteja confortando.

O sr. Newton resmungou algo incompreensível.

— Quem é ele? — Bella perguntou, obser vando o homem com interesse. Ele era alto, bonito e vestia roupas caras, apesar de nada convencionais.

— Um dos homens mais ricos e arrogantes do país — o sr. Newton respondeu, com desdém. — Ele é parente de metade da nobreza britânica, e possui mais dinheiro que todos.

— Talvez seja parente de lady Culpepper também.

— É o que dizem. No mínimo, ele trouxe alguém de Londres para recuperar o colar de lady Cul pepper. Como se ele ligasse! Está sendo bem pago, sem dúvida.

Por ter se virado tão rápido, Bella notou uma mecha de cachos caindo sobre seus olhos. Impacien te, jogou-a para trás com o coração em disparada.

— E quem ele trouxe de Londres? — indagou.

— Um investigador de Bow Street. Mas o rapaz vai se arrepender de ter vindo quando for lidar com esses dois — o sr. Newton acrescentou.

No entanto, Bella não prestava atenção. Pensava apenas no detetive de Bow Street e na expectativa de, após tantos anos de pesquisa, conhecer um membro dos investigadores de elite em pessoa!

Olhou ao redor à procura de Edward, e não o encontrou. Irritou-se com aquela frequente ma nia de desaparecer.

Talvez ele estivesse vigiando a casa de lorde Whalsey, concluiu. Gostaria de conversar com o investigador de Bow Street aquela noite, mas tranquilizou-se. Sabia que Edward se encarre gara do principal suspeito.

Na manhã seguinte, iria apresentar-se ao detetive. Se tudo corresse bem, resolveria o caso an tes dele e pegaria os culpados até o meio-dia. Com sorte, Whalsey ainda estaria com o colar de es meraldas, e ela entregaria a jóia a lady Culpepper pessoalmente.

Em consequência, a arrogante nobre forçosamente teria de mudar sua opinião acerca de Isabella Swan. Com certeza, todos mudariam de opi nião a seu respeito e a levariam a sério, ela pensou, vibrando de alegria. E então, iniciaria a tão almejada carreira como uma renomada detetive!

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei que tem uns espaços entre as palavras, que misteriosamente aparacem, mas não estou afim de revisar isso denovo, então vou persuadir a minha amiga a betar os capitulos de historia, porque é a unica que me traz esse tipo de problema, muito inconveniente.

Agora ela não esta on no msn, mas quando ela entrar vou cobrar uns favores que ela vem me devendo hahaha. Então, os três primeiros capitulos não estão betados, vou mandar os três para ela corrigir (quando entrar no msn) e depois posto eles corrigidos aqui e no final dos capitulos vou dizer se esta betado ou não, e se ela gostar desse novo trabalho que eu vou impor a ela, ela também pode betar as outras histórias :D

E falando em outras histórias, _Aposta de Amor_ está no final, falta postar apenas o Epilogo, então aproveite e de uma checada nela, e se gostar deixe uma review hahaha.

_Kisses ans Hugs_ _:*_


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/A: **Eu particularmente adoro esse capitulo :D, não tem momentos Edward e Bella nele, mas tem cenas que compensão essa falta, mas para o final do capitulo vão saber do que eu estou falando :D

Ah! E se você é comjo eu e não tem o que fazer, dê uma passadinha na minhas outras historias, _Aposta de Amor _e _Pedido de Natal_, todas estão completas e valem muita a pena ler :D E vou postar hoje a continuação de _Aposta de Amor_. Já acabei com o momento propaganda, podem começar a ler.

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO ****IV**

**D**o outro lado da rua, tentando parecer recatada, Bella observava a residência de lady Culpepper. Era difícil manter discrição porque estava parada naquele local desde o momento em que saíra de casa pela manhã. Começava a perceber estranhos olhares dos empregados que trabalhavam nas luxuosas mansões do bairro.

Mesmo assim, recusava-se a abandonar a missão a qual se impusera.

Cedo ou tarde, o detetive de Bow Street, que chegara na noite anterior, teria de inspecionar a cena do crime. E Bella pretendia conversar com ele tão logo o visse.

Entretanto, o hábito de dormir até mais tarde de lady Culpepper parecia protelar a inevitável entrevista. O único movimento diante da casa fora dos criados e de um homem baixo que mais se assemelhava a um vendedor.

Meia hora depois, quando o mesmo indivíduo saiu da mansão, Bella não lhe deu importância… até vê-lo atravessar a rua em sua direção. Ela não tinha a menor disposição de perder tempo com um vendedor ambulante. Precisava manter os olhos na casa de lady Culpepper a fim de apro veitar a chance de conhecer o detetive.

— Perdoe-me, senhorita — o homem abordou-a educadamente, e Bella assentiu. Parou em frente a ela, forçando-a a esticar o pescoço para visualizar a porta da casa. — Parece muito inte ressada naquela residência. Importa-se em me di zer por quê?

Perplexa com a pergunta direta, ela estudou o estranho. Embora as roupas fossem de corte simples, eram decentes. Soltou um gemido impaciente, mas tentou ser graciosa.

— Não ficou sabendo? Um investigador de Bowl Street foi contratado para descobrir o infame que roubou o colar de lady Culpepper — ela explicou. Ao franzir a testa, o homem mostrou-se espantado. Não devia ser muito velho, contudo as mar cas no rosto revelavam uma vida dura. Em geral, Bella adoraria ampliar seu ciclo de relações, mas não naquele dia. Estava muito ocupada. Nem sequer tinha tempo para relatar detalhes do roubo, já que ele parecia novo em Bath e alheio ao evento.

— Desculpe-me, mas o que a senhorita tem a ver com o fato? — o homem indagou, sem ocultar a curiosidade.

— Estou à espera dele! — Bella excla mou, desejando que ele tomasse seu tom como dispensa.

Ele não o fez. Para o desagrado de Bella, o estranho continuou a obstruir-lhe a visão com sua forma atarracada. Não deu sinal algum de desistência, apenas inclinou a cabeça redonda.

— Wilson Jeffries, a seu serviço, senhorita. — Oh, ele não iria desistir? Bella tentou en xergar certa atividade na frente da mansão.

— Senhorita? Por que desejava me ver?

— Você? — Ela piscou, Atônita.

O homem assentiu e ensaiou um sorriso.

— Sim. Sou de Bow Street.

Bella desviou a atenção da casa de lady Cul pepper para o oficial. Na realidade, teve de admitir sua decepção. Wilson Jeffries não era o que ela havia fantasiado sobre um dos maiores especialistas de Londres. Claro, imaginara um espécime mais jovem, com a musculatura necessária para subjugar qual quer criminoso que esbarrasse nele.

Porém viu-se observando um homem de esta tura média, ombros arredondados e um cansaço pesaroso no olhar. Naquelas roupas simples e de comportamento passivo, ele mais parecia um ven dedor de loja do que um investigador treinado.

Wilson Jeffries nem sequer inspirava esperteza. No mesmo instante, Bella decidiu que fora uma bênção encontrá-lo. Sem dúvida, aquele detetive de Bow Street precisava de sua ajuda.

Feliz consigo própria, sorriu e aproximou-se dele.

— Ora, sr. Jeffries, não se trata do que pode fazer por mim, e sim, do que eu posso fazer pelo senhor.

Quando ele a encarou assustado, Bella ex plicou-se com certa medida de confiança:

— Tenho feito algumas investigações por conta própria e estudei esse caso minuciosamente. Es tava lá quando tudo aconteceu, sabe.

— E tem alguma informação acerca do roubo? — Jeffries parecia duvidoso, mas Bella não se deu por vencida. Fazia parte da natureza mas culina descrer de suas habilidades. Porém, o detetive não conseguiria manter aquela atitude du rante muito tempo.

Recobrando o entusiasmo, ela deu um passo à frente e baixou o tom de voz.

— Para ser honesta, após refletir, cheguei a três suspeitos — confessou.

— Verdade? — Wilson Jeffries perguntou.

— Sim! E ficarei feliz de partilhar minhas dedu ções com o senhor, incluindo a identidade do ladrão!

— Faria isso?

Wilson Jeffries era um homem de poucas pala vras com certeza. Bella se perguntou se ele usava tal estratégia para tirar vantagem no curso de um interrogatório ou se era seu estilo. Talvez, no futuro, ela pudesse auxiliá-lo a aprimorar a técnica, oferecendo-lhe algumas sugestões.

— Eu adoraria seguir uma carreira como a sua, infelizmente, sou vítima de minha própria condi ção — Bella admitiu. — De qualquer ma neira, isso não me impede de solucionar mistérios, insignificantes em sua maioria. No entanto, o caso de lady Culpepper é um crime de verdade! E estou disposta a oferecer-lhe meu talento para resolver o problema o mais depressa possível.

— Entendo — Jeffries disse, no entanto, não parecia entender.

Talvez fosse um pouco lerdo, ela pensou, ape lando para o benefício da dúvida.

— Vamos caminhar? — Bella sugeriu. Como o investigador fosse um forasteiro, ela faria questão de espantar os curiosos de Bath.

Jeffries parecia perplexo. E quando ela o puxou pela manga do casaco, começou a andar.

— Interrogou os criados?

— Senhorita, eu…

— Não importa. Tenho certeza da identidade do ladrão.

— E como chegou a essa certeza, senhorita?

— Bem, como lhe disse, avaliei três fortes sus peitos — Bella explicou, feliz ao expor sua teoria. — A princípio, considerei Edward…

— Lorde Edward? O marquês de Ashdowne? — O investigador ficou paralisado até que Bella cutucou-o novamente para que continuasse a caminhar.

— Admito agora que seja um absurdo — ela prosseguiu. — Contudo, tenho o pressentimento de que ele esteja aprontando alguma coisa, pois não se justifica sua presença em Bath. Por que um homem tão saudável quanto lorde Edward necessitaria das termas? — No mesmo instante, Bella lamentou o comentário inadequado e sentiu-se ruborizar. Ainda se lembrava de quão sadio, musculoso e sólido era Edward.

Atormentado, Jeffries tentou sorrir.

— Por experiência própria, senhorita, sei que é impossível adivinhar as intenções dos membros da sociedade.

Tratava-se de uma frouxa admissão para al guém cujo trabalho era descobrir motivações ao crime. Mas um homem ciente dos próprios limites poderia ser suscetível à assistência de um nobre arrogante, Bella refletiu, agora caminhando com segurança.

— Seja como for, eu o descartei como suspeito por que se mostrou interessado na investigação. Lorde Edward ofereceu-se para me auxiliar e está vigiando a casa do culpado enquanto nós conversamos.

— Agora?

Um sorriso tímido despontou na face taciturna de Jeffries, mas Bella o ignorou. Não queria prolongar a discussão sobre o marquês. Ficara acor dada quase a noite toda pensando em Edward e seus beijos e, no final, concluíra que a presença do investigador seria um alívio para finalizar o caso.

A associação com seu único assistente logo teria fim, eliminando de vez qualquer contato mais pro fundo com o garboso nobre. A despeito de Bella apreciar a companhia de Edward, ele re presentava uma forte ameaça ao bom senso.

Ora, ela mal conseguia raciocinar quando o mar quês estava por perto! E isso não fazia bem àquela cujo interesse principal era exercitar a mente.

Não. Edward era muita distração. Bella obrigou-se a pensar no assunto em questão. Ergueu três dedos e, em seguida, abaixou um, depois outro.

— Também suspeito de um certo sr. Newton, de Yorkshire — ela confidenciou.

— Mesmo?

Sorridente, ficou satisfeita de ver aumentar o interesse de Jeffries.

— Sim. Ele veio a Bath para estabelecer mo radia e…

— Está acusando o vigário? — Jeffries interrompeu-a.

— Decerto — ela admitiu. — De maneira geral, aqueles que escolhem a vida religiosa estão acima de suspeita. No entanto, tenho certeza de que alguns cometem os mesmos pecados dos homens co muns. E o sr. Newton não é um vigário como a maioria. Já conversei com ele duas vezes, e seu discurso me pareceu muito peculiar.

Bella aproximou-se ainda mais do detetive para confidenciar a informação.

— Ele alimenta um ressentimento profundo contra os ricos. E como procura um novo posto, imagino que ele precise de fundos.

— Está me dizendo que um membro do clero invadiu o quarto de lady Culpepper, roubou o colar e fugiu pela janela? — Wilson Jeffries perguntou, duvidoso.

— Por que não? Posso garantir que ele tem algo contra os abastados e, em particular, contra lady Culpepper.

Para a imensa gratificação de Bella, Jeffries tornou-se pensativo.

— Entendo. Mas mudou de idéia em relação a ele?

— Não. Eu apenas encontrei um culpado mais apropriado. — Depois de cumprimentar um casal de transeuntes, Bella segurou o terceiro dedo e falou em voz baixa: — Na noite do roubo, escutei a conversa, muito suspeita aliás, de dois homens. Um deles reconheci como sendo lorde Whalsey e o outro descobri que se chama sr. Cheever.

— Lorde Whalsey? — Jeffries repetiu. — Per doe-me, senhorita, mas todos os suspeitos perten cem a nobreza ou ao clero? Não me diga! Vou adivinhar. Há ainda um duque, certo?

Bella ficou chocada. O homem não só fora grosseiro como também a acusara.

— Asseguro-lhe de que não escolhi esses ho mens pelo título — ela replicou, com toda digni dade. — Além disso, Whalsey é somente um vis conde, cujos bolsos vazios o levariam a engendrar um crime.

Infeliz, Jeffries meneou a cabeça.

— Primeiro, acusa um marquês, depois um vi gário, e agora um visconde. Senhorita, creio que possui uma fértil imaginação.

Desanimada, Bella sentiu que o estava perdendo.

— Está sugerindo que essas pessoas jamais in fringiriam a lei?

— Não.

— Então tem de me ouvir! Não procurei Whal sey e seu comparsa. Por acidente acabei escutando uma conversa entre ambos.

Forçando a memória, Bella relatou a ex periência atrás da planta, ocultando o calamitoso acidente com Edward. Ficou desapontada por Jeffries não tomar notas e resolveu sugerir-lhe tal facilidade mais tarde.

Por enquanto, estava determinada a convencê-lo da verdade contida em suas deduções. Então, contou-lhe a respeito do confronto que tivera com o visconde no Pump Room.

Haviam atingido o centro de Bath quando ela finalizou. Teve o grato prazer de vê-lo roçar o quei xo em sinal de reflexão.

— Parece-me ruim, senhorita, entretanto, não posso abordar o visconde sem evidências concretas.

— Ao menos pode questioná-lo, não? — Bella protestou. O talento interrogativo dos detetives de Bow Street era legendário. — Estou certa de que ele irá confessar em três tempos!

— Não sei — Jeffries murmurou, meneando a cabeça.

Impaciente, Bella estava prestes a perder a calma. Passara a vida enfrentando céticos e idio tas, e jamais esperou que aquele profissional duvidasse dela. Era um dos melhores! Era um herói! Como Jeffries não a levava a sério?

Preparada para exigir o interrogatório de Whal sey, Bella virou-se depressa. Sua bolsa ba lançou, tentando-a a usá-la para botar algum juízo na cabeça dura daquele detetive. Porém ignorava a penalidade por desacato a um oficial da lei.

Felizmente, foi salva pelo som de seu nome.

— Srta. Swan! Vejo que está ocupada a essa hora da manhã.

Edward! Bella jamais imaginou que se sentiria grata com presença do marquês. Conteve a vontade súbita de jogar-se naqueles braços tão poderosos. A felicidade devia estar estampada em seu rosto, porque Edward hesitou por um ins tante, surpreso com tanto entusiasmo.

— Edward! Que bom vê-lo!

— Estou lisonjeado. — Ele beijou-lhe a mão. — A que posso atribuir este repentino interesse por minha pessoa?

Ignorando o modo como o marquês segurou a bolsa de Bella, ela indicou Jeffries.

— Milorde, este é Wilson Jeffries, o detetive de Bow Street que está investigando o roubo do colar de lady Culpepper.

— Jeffries — Edward cumprimentou o homem. — E o que há para investigar? Sem dúvida, a senhorita lhe deu o benefício de sua experiência? — ele indagou a Bella.

Apesar de incerta a respeito da seriedade daque las palavras, ela notou a expectativa do marquês.

— Sim, mas ele não acredita em mim! Pode imaginar?

Edward parecia ofendido.

— Verdade? — Ele se voltou a Jeffries.

Pela primeira vez, Bella teve o prazer de testemunhar o poder da nobreza. O pobre inves tigador encolheu os ombros quando Edward o encarou. Jeffries havia se recusado a ouvi-la e, no entanto, teve de se render diante da credibi lidade do marquês.

Satisfeita consigo, ela se sentiu garantida com a escolha do assistente. Edward mostrava-se cada vez mais útil.

Após um momento de silêncio, Jeffries clareou a voz.

— Suponho que eu deva ter uma conversa com lorde Whalsey, se achar aconselhável.

— Absolutamente — Edward replicou com secura.

Empolgada, Bella imaginou se algo seria capaz de animar o marquês. E corou ao conjec turar as possibilidades.

— De fato, eu insisto — Edward disse. — Por que não vamos todos à casa dele agora? Deixei um de meus homens vigiando a residência e sei que lorde Whalsey ainda não saiu. — Enquanto falava, o marquês oferecia o braço a Bella e acenava ao detetive que, relutante, acompanhou-os.

Incapaz de conter a emoção, Bella olhou para Edward com extrema gratidão. Talvez fos se muito para o contido marquês. Ele parecia incomodado antes de sorrir por delicadeza.

Aliás, estava sendo polido demais na opinião dela. Porém, a ansiedade deixou pouco espaço para longas suposições. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e antecipou as perguntas que faria a fim de auxiliar o pobre sr. Jeffries a obter a confissão de Whalsey.

Como esperado, o suspeito estava degustando o desjejum quando chegaram. O nome de Edward garantiu-lhes a entrada e foram conduzidos a um pequeno salão, onde o anfitrião os receberia.

Lorde Whalsey parecia ávido para cumprimen tar o marquês pois adentrou a sala, reverenciando Edward. Porém, seu entusiasmo se dissipou ao avistar Bella, e o rosto do visconde tornou-se pálido.

— Você! — ele exclamou, recuando.

Aquela reação agradou Bella. Diante dela, Whalsey não ousaria negar o crime.

— Presumo que já conheça a srta. Swan — Edward falou. — E esse cavalheiro é Wilson Jeffries, um investigador de Bow Street.

— O quê? — Whalsey ficou apoplético.

— Bom dia, lorde Whalsey — Jeffries o cum primentou. — Gostaria de lhe fazer algumas per guntas, se for possível.

— Certamente que não! O que significa isso? — Whalsey indignou-se.

— Nada que possa agitá-lo dessa maneira, _milorde_. Estou em Bath para investigar… — Jeffries deteve-se quando escutou Whalsey bufar.

— Deu ouvidos a ela, não? — Whalsey acusou, apontando para Bella.

Ela sorriu. O reconhecimento incriminava mais o visconde.

— Não pode acreditar na conversa absurda dessa… criança. É uma lunática! Precisa de um guardião.

— Ah! Essa tarefa é minha — Edward disse, simpático.

Surpresa e, de alguma forma, sentindo-se aco lhida pelo apoio do marquês, Bella fitou Edward com carinho. Entretanto, as palavras que pretendia dizer se perderam quando um criado abriu a porta.

— O sr. Cheever, milorde!

Tão logo foi anunciado, Cheever entrou no salão. No mesmo instante, Whalsey encarou, apavorado, o recém-chegado. Bella suspeitou de uma fuga repentina de Cheever, se Jeffries não esco lhesse aquele momento para agir.

— Sr. Cheever, por favor, junte-se a nós. Gos taria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

Cheever permaneceu estático, enquanto Whal sey colocou-se entre o investigador e seu compar sa, como se pudesse impedir o interrogatório.

— Ele é um detetive de Bow Street — o visconde explicou a Cheever, utilizando um tom significa tivo. Bella sorriu para Edward.

— Por favor, sente-se — Jeffries pediu a Chee ver. A voz, embora cordial, possuía um comando admirável. Bella teve vontade de bater palmas e abraçá-lo.

Whalsey, contudo, não partilhava do mesmo en tusiasmo. Ele tocou o peito e bufou mais uma vez.

— É um ultraje! — declarou, enfático. — Inva diu minha casa, questionou-me, e ainda ataca meu convidado. Não permitirei tamanha ofensa! Reti re-se agora mesmo, sir.

Quando Cheever fez menção de se levantar, Whalsey enervou-se.

— Você não! Você! — Ele apontou para Jeffries. — Que essa ousadia não se repita ou serei obri gado a destituí-lo da posição que ocupa.

Pensativo, Jeffries não se moveu. Cheever, por outro lado, sentou-se na beirada de uma poltrona e fitou, ansioso, uma pequena mesa. O único item sobre a superfície do móvel era uma caixa de ma deira que pouco combinava com a elegância do espaço. Bella prendeu a respiração.

Enquanto Whalsey continuava a reclamar da presença de suas visitas, ela levantou-se e cami nhou em direção à mesa que tanto fascinava Chee ver. De imediato, notou a expressão horrorizada do homem, a qual alertou seu comparsa. O vis conde precipitou-se até Bella.

— Saia daqui, sua plebéia!

Triunfante, ela ignorou o aviso e deu um passo à frente. Enfim conseguira atingir seu objetivo; aquela caixa só podia conter um elemento. Ladrões confiantes, em geral, escondiam o fruto do roubo em um lugar visível e desmerecedor de atenção.

Circundando a pequena mesa, Bella apon tou a caixa.

— Sr. Jeffries, creio que encontrará o item rou bado aqui! — ela afirmou, tentando controlar a exaltação. Sem dúvida, era o momento de glória!

Então o pandemônio teve início.

De punhos fechados, Cheever se ergueu, mas Edward foi mais rápido e postou-se diante do pobre homem. Whalsey, desesperado, caiu na pol trona e puxou um lenço com o qual começou a se abanar. Enquanto o visconde se lamentava, Jeffries aproximou-se de Bella.

— Vou dar uma olhada, _milorde_ — o investi gador anunciou.

Ninguém se mexia. Ao lado de Bella, Jefíries pegou a caixa. Quando ergueu a tampa e divisou o conteúdo, ela soltou um suspiro de desaponto.

Não havia nenhum colar, cujas esmeraldas bri lhavam reluzentes. Bella notou que a caixa continha somente uma garrafa preta. Ao entreabrir os lábios para expressar o choque, escutou o grunhido de Whalsey.

— Não pode me responsabilizar! — ele excla mou. — Não fiz nada! Foi Cheever quem trouxe essa caixa ontem!

Aparvalhada, Bella encarou Cheever, que agarrava os braços da poltrona, como se não con seguisse decidir o que fazer. Ele fitou Whalsey e, depois, o investigador, expressando puro desespero.

— Certo, eu trouxe a caixa, mas só porque ele me pagou para fazê-lo. Roubei a garrafa e a fór mula também, obedecendo às ordens desse idiota! Era tudo para ele. O que vou fazer com um tônico capilar?

— Tônico capilar? — Bella repetiu.

— Isso mesmo — Cheever confirmou. — É uma fórmula secreta, criada por um certo dr. Withipou que vive em Bath. Lorde Whalsey queria o líquido, mas quando o médico se recusou a vendê-lo, ele me chamou. Foi idéia dele! Forçou-me a roubar a fórmula. — Cheever encarou o investigador.

— Deve haver centenas de médicos em Bath.

Estou certo de que um deles poderia ajudá-lo com seu… problema, sem precisar apelar para o roubo — Edward declarou a Whalsey.

O desinteresse pela calvície masculina ou em como curá-la fez Bella manifestar-se.

— E quanto ao colar? — Whalsey e Cheever a fitaram.

— As esmeraldas de lady Culpepper — ela esclareceu.

Cheever arregalou os minúsculos olhos.

— Espere um minuto, senhorita. Não sei nada so bre isso. Sou inocente, juro! Não roubei colar algum.

— Nem eu! — Whalsey gritou. — Posso estar sem reservas no momento, mas todos sabem que obtenho dinheiro através do casamento, não rou bando. É a queda de cabelos que me preocupa. Como vou encontrar uma viúva rica se ficar ca reca? Um homem não pode usar peruca o tempo todo! Preciso manter meus cabelos! — ele excla mou, veemente.

Jeffries levantou a garrafa, e Bella pôde ver que continha um líquido escuro.

— E acha que isso vai resolver? — o detetive indagou.

— Oh, certamente! Essa fórmula faz crescer ca belos em uma bola de bilhar — Whalsey afirmou.

— O médico jurou — Cheever completou. — Precisa ver a cabeleira que ele possui.

— Uma crina que nasceu com ele — Bella murmurou, decepcionada.

Depois de uma investigação cuidadosa, ela não havia recuperado as esmeraldas. E o nefasto es quema que escutara terminara naquilo: dois homens brigando por causa de um tônico capilar!

Era decididamente uma desilusão.

— Receio que, a despeito da irrelevância desse líquido, ele foi roubado — Jeffries anunciou. — E pretendo devolvê-lo ao verdadeiro dono. Quero a fórmula também, por favor.

Com outra bufada, Whalsey retirou um papel do bolso e entregou-o ao detetive.

— É a única cópia? — Jeffries perguntou.

— É!

— Muito bem. Entrarei em contato, caso o mé dico queira prestar queixa contra os senhores.

— Foi culpa dele! — Cheever voltou a acusar Whalsey.

— Não fiz nada. Você que me abordou, seu la drão de galinhas!

Os dois ainda brigavam quando Bella, Edward e Jeffries deixaram a residência em abso luto silêncio.

Cansados demais para falar, os três desceram os degraus da casa. De tão absorvida pela própria frustração, Bella não escutou o som de uma risada. Assim que atingiram a rua, a gargalhada tornou-se audível. Estaria Edward rindo dela?

Indignada, preparou-se para revidar quando, ao notar a expressão do marquês, ela se deteve. Edward, que sempre sustentava a postura austera, agora sorria abertamente.

— Tônico capilar! — ele murmurou. E então soltou uma gargalhada sonora.

Observando aquele belo rosto descontraído, Bella sentiu a tensão se dissipar. Afinal, Edward não estava debochando dela, mas sim da mais tola situação que já havia vivenciado.

Antes que se desse conta, ela também começou a rir. Para o espanto de todos, Jeffries juntou-se a eles. As gargalhadas, os três faziam um espetáculo nas ruas de Bath.

Com os olhos enevoados de lágrimas, Bella tropeçou na calçada, mas não caiu porque Edward, sempre atento, impediu um novo acidente. Fora a experiência mais prazerosa que partilhara com um homem, ela decidiu ainda rindo.

Somente mais tarde, depois de despedir-se de seus companheiros, Bella percebeu a triste verdade. Se Whalsey e Cheever eram inocentes, ela agora possuía apenas dois suspeitos.

E Edward era um deles.

* * *

**N/A: **Minha amiga _maravilhosa_ me deixou na mão, aquela sacana, diz que vai betar os capitulos mas vem todo manhosa dizendo que não ta afim de ler no computador, vá a... São nessas horas que você descobre os amigos que tem hahahaha, quando ela viver pra mim pedindo pra baixar música pra ela, que particulamente odeio as musicas que ela gosta _cruz credo_!, vou dar um belo e bobito NÃO. Então os capitulos não estão betados e provavelmente não vão estar até que a _daminha_ esteja com vontade o que eu duvido. Ela é _tão_ minha amiga que me obriga a ir ao cinema com ela e um _mongol_ que me ignora completamente e só fala com ela e depois ela vem que ele é querido ¬¬ . Se ele for querido eu sou um panda perneta canibal.

Já acabei com a sessão descarrega raiva, hahahahaha, e acho melhor apagar isso caso ela decida betar os capitulos, melhor precaver do que remediar, hahahaha, não contem pra ela eim, é segredo, menos a parte do mongol, eu já falei isso pra ela, mas ela me ignora, se ele fosse bonintinho pelo menos, mas ele é um _cão chupando manga com sal_, e sou eu que tenho que aguentar ela perguntando "ele entrou no msn?" "alguem entrou no msn?" e depois vem dizendo que esqueceu ele, seiii... Só digo que o cara é um MONGOL de primeira, teve a oportunidade de ficar com ela no cinema e não fica! A mulher é mó gata, o cara devia ficar feliz por ela gostar dele, ele é muiiito feiooo! Tá ja acabei!! Hahaha, realmente é melhor eu apagar isso hahahaha!

• • •

E se você leu tudo isso, e achou minha desgraça engraçada, eu acho então você também pode, hahahaha, deixe reviews, porque se eu tiver bastante eu posto a lista que eu fiz das piores paixões da minha amiga com o capitulo cinco, e esta imperdivel, a lista porque eu não sei ainda sobre o capitulo :D.

Então borá lá galera! Vamor deixar reviews!

• • •


	5. Capítulo V

**N/A:** Desculpe a demora, mas andei meio ocupada esses dias, era para eu postar ontem, mas fui me atualizar nas fanfics que eu leio e demorou mais do que eu pensava :), mas o capitulo esta aqui, espero que vocês gostem :D

Ignorem os espaços entre as palavras.

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO ****V**

Edward esticou-se no desconfortá vel canapé grego de seu quarto e apoiou os pés sobre um pufe. Reservara a casa, incluindo os móveis decadentes, apenas para tem poradas de verão. A frente havia um armário de vidro, estilo rococó, de cujo interior emanava um aroma singularmente misterioso. Ali estava guar dada toda espécie de objetos pouco usados e justamente por isso fascinantes: um par de cande labros de prata, um licoreiro de cedro, um baró metro com figuras entalhadas de madeira e, bem no fundo, um navio antigo.

Na prateleira do centro uma bacia redonda de prata encontrava-se sobre uma bandeja também de prata. Ambos objetos não combinavam, mas haviam sido usados como conjunto, fazia uns cem anos, se gundo a tradição familiar. A bacia era formosa de linhas simples e nobres, com a marca do gosto aus tero que reinava em princípios do século passado.

Não era a primeira vez que certos ambientes o contrariavam, mas a pretensa decadência o inco modava sobremaneira. Tudo agora parecia irritá-lo e odiava o bairro de Camden Place.

— Preciso de uma bebida — disse ao ver o mordomo.

Sendo um irlandês prudente, Jasper não se as semelhava a nenhum outro criado; contudo, era o único empregado que tinha acesso direto ao mar quês. Estavam juntos havia muito tempo, e a re lação se sustentava em confiança mútua. Edward sabia que a lealdade de um homem como Jasper não podia ser comprada.

— Teve uma manhã difícil, _milorde_? — Jasper perguntou. Depois de servir uma farta porção de vinho do porto, ofereceu-a a Edward. Em se guida, encheu uma taça para si e sentou-se diante do patrão.

Os habitantes de Camden Place jamais imagi nariam o marquês de Ashdowne degustando uma boa bebida na companhia de seu criado, ele pensou, sorrindo.

— Não tão difícil — admitiu e tomou um gole do vinho, deliciando-se com o rico buque. Ainda que desdenhasse aquela casa excessivamente decorada, alguns luxos, como o fino porto, valiam o custo. Sempre soubera disso, refletiu, provando outro gole.

— Como seu dia pode ser pacato quando a jovem Swan está envolvida? — Jasper indagou, o sotaque irlandês ainda evidente.

— Sim, tem razão. Ela é incomum. — Edward omitiu o sabor especial que dava graça a qualquer argumentação de Isabella. Tal prova permanecia ausente desde a noite anterior quando ele a beijara, beijo havia significado um jogo. Na verdade, um modo de ganhar a confiança da jovem, uma sedução necessária. Então por que tentava a qual quer preço esquecê-la? Por que desejava repetir a façanha quando a via? Edward moveu-se in comodado no canapé, algo que não passou des percebido pelo sagaz mordomo. Jasper observou-o, pensativo.

— O que aconteceu hoje? O investigador pren deu o pobre Whalsey?

Edward sorriu.

— Receio que não. A evidência do crime era uma vasta quantidade de tônico capilar.

— Não! — Jasper soltou uma gargalhada.

— Sim! — Edward também riu.

Quando havia sido a última vez que se diver tira? Não conseguia lembrar-se de ter rido tanto quanto naquela manhã. Tampouco pôde rememorar o prazer de experimentar a sensação dentro de si. A recordação o inquietava. Após vários anos, ninguém mais seria capaz de estimulá-lo além da jovem Swan?

— Tônico capilar? Por isso o visconde está sem pre usando chapéu! — Jasper bateu as mãos sobre os joelhos. — Mas onde ele conseguiu a poção?

— Whalsey e seu cúmplice, o sr. Cheever, tra maram para roubar a poção de um físico que a inventou. O que significa que nossa srta. Swan não é tão tola quanto pensávamos. — Edward constatou, agora sério. — Embora não sai bam nada sobre o colar, Whalsey e seu amigo agiram como dois gatunos.

— Se é o que diz — Jasper murmurou, entre risos. — No entanto, duvido que o detetive pense assim.

— Talvez. Talvez não — Edward replicou. Jeffries parecia ser decente, não como outros ofi ciais da lei conhecidos pela desonestidade.

— Sossegue, _milorde_! — Jasper aconselhou. — Nem o ladrão mais estúpido irá molestar a jovem tagarela.

— É provável que não — ele concordou, mo vendo-se mais uma vez perturbado.

E não era somente o estofamento duro do ca napé que o incomodava. Havia certa culpa, e não conseguia descobrir a origem da estranha sensa ção. Não fizera nada além de seguir o esquema da jovem Swan. De fato, ela ficara grata quando Edward usara a própria influência so bre Jeffries.

Grata demais. Talvez fosse esse o problema. Edward não conseguia esquecer o sorriso de Isabella ao induzir o investigador a acompa nhá-los à residência de lorde Whalsey. Ninguém jamais em sua inexpressiva existência o havia olhado daquela maneira. Edward parecia ter capturado a lua e as estrelas para oferecer a ela! Amantes do passado longínquo lhe haviam manifestado gratidão após uma noite inventiva, mas o gesto não se comparava ao olhar significativo. A expressão de Isabella despertara vida no corpo de Edward. Era pura adoração. Tomou um imenso gole de porto. Adulação desmerecida, com pletou para si. Não estava interessado naquela ab surda investigação, queria apenas garantir que o impacto das descobertas não caísse sobre ele.

Sua opinião a respeito da incansável srta. Swan começava a mudar e, por isso, Edwaed sentia vergonha. Ela havia mostrado coragem na casa de Whalsey, uma atitude digna de admiração. Isabella agia conforme as idéias fluíam em sua mente. Perseguia o próprio curso, sem importar-se com a opinião alheia.

O que o incomodava talvez fosse exatamente esse aspecto. Ele também se alimentara de uma necessidade que poucos podiam compreender. Mas tal assertiva implicara em riscos perigosos. Por tanto, quando Isabella falou em confrontar cri minosos, ele reagira por instinto.

A autônoma srta. Swan estava apta a en volver-se em problemas cujo perigo Edward já havia testemunhado.

Não obstante, por mais que evitasse a preocu pação, ele tinha consciência dos danos que a jovem podia sofrer. Claro, era natural querer proteger uma jovem dama, em especial depois de ela ter-lhe lançado aquele olhar magnífico.

Mas, desde a morte do irmão, Edward recu sava-se a dar crédito aos sentimentos. Isabella o enervava demais, logo não valia a pena perder tempo e energia com ela.

— Não me diga que a pequena tagarela o afetou, _milorde_?

O tom zombeteiro de Jasper despertou Edward de seus devaneios. Na verdade, espantou-se com a acurada percepção do irlandês.

— Claro que não — ele respondeu.

— Certo! — Jasper exclamou, fingindo concordar. — No entanto, tem de admitir que ela é linda e possui o corpo perfeito para deliciar um homem.

— É verdade — Edward concordou.

Todavia as mais belas formas femininas jamais o afetaram tanto! Não era a aparência, mas sim a expressão do olhar que o atraía. Porém, ele não tencionava confidenciar ao mordomo que a jovem Swan o olhava como a um deus. Jasper se mataria de rir.

— Suponho que seja gratificante saber que a moça não ambiciona seu título — Jasper ponderou, coçando o queixo.

— Sim.

Isabella jamais poderia ser acusada de tais aspirações. Em relação a Edward, ela fazia questão de conservar a dúvida; e, sendo o oposto de outras donzelas casadouras, preferia mistérios intrigantes ao casamento.

— E quanto aos atrativos da jovem? — Jasper perguntou.

— Atrativos? — Edward fitou o criado. — Não sei se ela tem algum. — O fato de achá-la interessante não significava que se sentia atraído por ela. O beijo representara um ato necessário, nada mais. A bem da verdade, na maior parte do tempo, não sabia se ria dela ou se a estrangulava.

Jasper levantou-se.

— Bem, como não está interessado nela, deve mos nos aprontar para retornar ao mausoléu?

Os ancestrais de Edward teriam se condoído, caso escutassem tal termo em relação a um dos bens da família. O legado Ashdowne era antigo. Com pesar, percebeu que deveria iniciar reformas nas propriedades, mas sentia-se rebelde quanto a isso. Preferia permanecer em Bath mais algum tempo.

Por necessidade ou prazer? Importava o motivo Edward sabia que sim. Porém disse a si mesmo que a estada prolongada seria em favor dos próprios interesses.

— Creio ser melhor ficarmos mais um pouco, apenas para verificar o curso dos acontecimentos.

— Por mim tudo bem. Não tenho vergonha de confessar que os próximos passos da jovem esti mulam minha curiosidade — Jasper revelou, antes de esvaziar o copo.

Pensativo, Edward considerou as palavras sá bias do irlandês. Sorriu. Não podia negar certa expectativa em relação a Isabella.

— De acordo. A situação está se tornando mais interessante que o esperado — ele assentiu.

Afinal, ante a exoneração de Whalsey e Cheever no referente ao colar, Isabella logo encontraria um novo suspeito. E Edward que, desde o úl timo ano, não encontrara nada tão excitante, de repente viu-se ansioso para participar do próximo esquema.

— Certifique-se de que seu coração não esteja pulsando por aquela amalucada — Jasper aconselhou. — Já vi um belo rosto ser a ruína de um homem. E devo lembrá-lo de tudo que tem a perder.

— Não há perigo, garanto-lhe. Não estou disposto a sucumbir aos encantos da jovem aspirante a detetive, Jasper.

Afastando a lembrança do ardente beijo, Edward concentrou-se na sucessão de eventos. Após desvendar o roubo do Tônico capilar, os métodos de Isabella não mostravam tanta idiotice quan to parecia.

— Mas existe algo que me preocupa — declarou.

— O que é, _milorde_?

— Os pensamentos dela começam a fazer sen tido — Edward confessou, alarmado.

Levando na brincadeira, Jasper gargalhou. Edward tentou acompanhá-lo, mas não pôde ignorar a voz intuitiva que sussurrava em seus ouvidos.

Isabella encontrava-se pensativa na sala de lei tura, sentada à escrivaninha e com o queixo apoiado nas mãos. Uma vez superado o choque inicial, ela logo percebeu o humor hilariante da situação gro tesca de lorde Whalsey. E viveu a experiência inédita de compartilhar risadas com um homem, especial mente em se tratando de Edward.

Entretanto, a intimidade da experiência, como de hábito, ocorria quando estava próxima ao mar quês. Tal pensamento causou um efeito peculiar nela. A sensação, além de tornar-se repetitiva, co meçava a surtir efeitos no coração e em outras partes de sua anatomia.

Por fim, acabou forçando-se a optar pela lógica do raciocínio, abandonando Edward.

Precisava de solidão para superar a decepção. Tudo parecia ir tão bem, a investigação, a as sistência do marquês, o cuidado do detetive de Bow Street. Até o instante em que aquela caixa foi aberta, e ela se viu tomada pelo desaponta mento. Ao invés de esmeraldas, a misteriosa caixa continha uma garrafa de tônico capilar.

Bufando de raiva, puxou um cacho que tombara sobre a testa. Só de pensar no tempo gasto com Whalsey, ela tinha vontade de gritar. E agora seria ainda mais dificultoso convencer o sr. Jeffries de suas teorias. Na pior das hipóteses, Whalsey e Cheever estavam envolvidos em um crime. O que rido Edward deixara isso bem claro depois que se recuperaram do ataque compulsivo de risos.

_Querido __Edward_. Bella endireitou os ombros. Não podia se referir ao assistente de ma neira tão carinhosa. E também não precisava ser muito esperta para saber que essa referência era a menos adequada para considerá-lo.

Contudo a lógica lhe dizia que necessitava dele ou, no mínimo, de sua influência para com o sr. Jefíries. Isso, sem mencionar o livre acesso a locais que lhe eram proibidos, poder circular à vontade era de superior importância a fim de desmascarar o culpado.

Com uma ponta de tristeza percebeu que a emoção de trabalhar ao lado do marquês tinha pouco a ver com a lógica. Seria um tremendo esforço desviar-se de emoções românticas, mas o conseguiria. Afinal, a carreira profissional exigia certos sacrifícios, e ti nha mais fé nas próprias habilidades que nas do sr. Jeffries, apesar de ele ser considerado um renomado detetive. Duvidava de que o pobre homem fosse capaz de descobrir o ladrão sem a ajuda dela.

Precisava banir as fraquezas do corpo e traba lhar com Edward. Teria apenas de evitar chegar perto dele. Então jurou a si mesma que não ha veria mais beijos!

Ignorando a sensação de perda originada pela de cisão, Bella voltou a se concentrar nas anota ções. Preocupada, releu a pequena lista de suspeitos, antes de eliminar os nomes de Whalsey e Cheever. Restavam somente o sr. Newton e Edward.

Só poderia ser o vigário.

A imagem do elegante marquês escalando a pa rede da mansão parecia-lhe ridícula. Bella admitia que se precipitara em seu julgamento. Considerar o nobre um suposto ladrão era um engano imperdoável.

Se deixasse de lado os sentimentos calorosos, con seguiria pensar em outro motivo. O homem parecia possuir tudo. Por que desejaria o colar de lady Culpepper? Embora não soubesse a razão de Edward estar em Bath, apontá-lo como responsável pelo rou bo seria absurdo, tal qual insinuara Jeffries.

Apesar de preparada para riscar o nome do mar quês, ela hesitou com a pena na mão. Novamente, um fato resvalou-lhe a mente. Mas o quê?

Colocou a pena na mesa e concentrou-se. Havia um detalhe a respeito do roubo que não conseguia enxergar, algo importante… Após longos momentos de reflexão não obtivera nada além do que já sabia.

Devia ser o vigário, pensou, jogando os cachos para trás. Desmascará-lo seria difícil, pois não havia prova do motivo e oportunidade. Mas Bella nunca desistia diante de desafios. Aquele, em especial, a proveria da recompensa que havia esperado obter a vida toda. Era sua chance e não a perderia por causa da vaidade de um lorde.

Contudo, necessitava de ajuda.

Uma vez decidido a permanecer em Bath, Edward ansiava pelos dias que viriam. Havia despa chos a serem feitos, claro. No entanto, de alguma forma, até os negócios da família lhe pareciam me nos desagradáveis naquele inóspito vilarejo.

Edward ensaiou um cumprimento educado, mas antes que pudesse dizê-lo, Isabella dispa rou a falar:

— Suponho que eu deva me desculpar, embora não veja nenhum problema em minha visita. Estou grata por encontrá-lo em casa. Pretendia enviar-lhe um bilhete, mas não sabia quanto tempo a mensa gem levaria para chegar. Não pude esperar! Aliás, cada minuto pode significar que o colar roubado de sapareça, e o ladrão consiga fugir da cidade!

A sensação de desconforto surgia novamente com facilidade alarmante conforme acompanhava o discurso. A jovem estava sendo coerente! Edward teve vontade de chamar Jasper para verificar se o fenómeno era contagioso ou apenas um mal-estar passageiro. Porém, forçou um sorriso de entendimento.

— Está se referindo ao colar de lady Culpepper, presumo? — ele indagou, só para se certificar de que a compreendera. Também sentiu uma ponta de decepção ao constatar que a causa do entusiasmo não era ele, mas seus préstimos como assistente.

Isabella assentiu sem esconder que o encarava como se o marquês fosse um indivíduo obtuso.

— O desespero me impeliu a vir até aqui — ela explicou. — Quando mamãe me pediu para levar Jessica e Lauren às compras, implorei a Emmett que me acompanhasse até sua resi dência porque sabia que ela não me perdoaria se eu viesse sozinha.

— Emmett — Edward repetiu, fitando o ra paz que agora se recostava na parede, forrada de seda clara.

Qualquer irmão teria dissuadido a irmã de arquitetar tal esquema. Mas Edward suspeitava de que seria impossível mudar as decisões de Isabella. Então resolveu manifestar sua gratidão.

— Obrigado por escoltá-la.

— Fico aliviado por não sermos expulsos de sua residência — Emmett confessou. — Disse a Bella que isso aconteceria, se fossemos à casa de um marquês, em Camden Place, sem avisar!

O rapaz parou de falar, e Edward pôde notar que os irmãos não se assemelhavam em nada.

— Fique certo de que não o expulsarei de minha casa — ele declarou, antes de dirigir-se a Isabella. — Agora, srta. Swan, em que posso servi-la?

Emmett soltou uma exclamação, evidenciando seu choque.

— Não acredito que esteja levando a sério toda essa baboseira de minha irmã sobre os suspeitos do crime, _milorde_ — ele balbuciou.

O comentário deixou Edward em dúvida quanto a defender ou não Isabella. Para sua surpresa, encontrou uma réplica à altura. Encarou o rapaz, demonstrando a postura soberana a fim de colocá-lo em seu lugar.

— Asseguro-lhe que levo sua irmã muito a sério. — Constrangido a princípio, Emmett parecia não entender o nível que relação entre a irmã e o marquês. Aquela reação fez Edward refletir acerca dos jovens que já haviam cortejado Isabella. No mínimo, rapazes imaturos tal qual Emmett, que não conseguiam enxergar além da be leza física.

Dispensando Emmett, Edward voltou-se a Isabella para mais uma vez ser vítima daquele olhar. Ela o fitava como se o marquês fosse o único ser a compreendê-la.

Chocado consigo mesmo, Edward a olhava, enquanto a emoção o dominava de forma ener vante. Culpa, desejo e certo orgulho apresenta vam-lhe um sentimento novo e inominável até que conseguiu recuperar o autocontrole.

— Não se apoquente com Emmett — Bella sugeriu, interpretando mal o silêncio de Edward. — Dê-lhe algo para comer, assim ele não pensará em mais nada.

Diante daquela declaração primitiva, ele piscou algumas vezes, aparvalhado.

— Perdoe minha negligência. Vou pedir o al moço — disse, embora já houvesse passado á hora da refeição.

Chamou Jasper, que apareceu em seguida, e or denou-lhe que trouxesse uma bandeja. Minutos após, o mordomo voltou com uma farta variedade de sanduíches, chá e biscoitos.

Como Isabella previra, Emmett sentou-se pró ximo à bandeja e começou a devorar os alimentos, sem prestar atenção ao que ocorria a sua volta.

Edward observava o rapaz, estarrecido, até Isabella puxar-lhe a manga do casaco.

— Passei algumas horas pensando e concluí que devemos agir rápido, se quisermos solucionar o caso!

Aquela aflição deixou-o arrasado, mas Edward mascarou o sentimento.

— E quanto ao sr. Jeffries? Agora que está em Bath, ele vai descobrir a identidade do ladrão. Afinal, é seu trabalho.

Desdenhosa, Bella fez uma careta e jogou os cachos castanhos para trás.

— Sr. Jeffries! Um homem agradável, admito. Seus préstimos, _milorde_, são mais efetivos que os dele. O pobre investigador jamais chegará a conclusão alguma sem nossa assistência, e lady Culpepper nunca voltará a ver aquele colar.

— E que tragédia isso seria — Edward co mentou. — Estou lisonjeado por seu voto de con fiança. O que sugere? Não acredita que Whalsey e Cheever ainda sejam responsáveis, certo?

— De forma alguma! — Bella novamente o fitou como se ele fosse obtuso, e Edward ten tou parecer mais atento. — Não eram os únicos suspeitos! Agora tenho outro em vista, porém pre ciso de provas.

Pensativa, ela entreabriu os lábios, e Edward teve vontade de beijá-los. Conteve-se.

— Está pretendendo outra confrontação?

— Oh, não — Bella respondeu, conside rando quanto seu assistente estava sendo inútil. — Como lhe disse — prosseguiu —, não possuo provas que atestem minha teoria. Mas o homem teve motivo e oportunidade. E mais, adapta-se ao perfil de quem é capaz de escalar as paredes da mansão de lady Culpepper.

— Ah, sem dúvida um detalhe importante que limita a lista de suspeitos — Edward deduziu, tentando parecer mais eficiente.

— Exato! — Bella o recompensou com um sorriso por ele entender seus métodos.

Um bom assistente aceitaria a recompensa com extrema humildade, Edward pensou, adorando o espetáculo.

— E como vai obter as provas necessárias? — perguntou, curioso. Estava ansioso para ver o que a jovem faria em seguida. Ela era, sem dúvida, a criatura mais extraordinária do mundo.

— Temos de invadir a casa dele!

— O quê? — Apesar de estar preparado para qualquer atitude inesperada, a declaração de Isabella o assustou. Incomodado, olhou sobre o ombro e viu Emmett ainda devorando os san duíches e o chá, completamente alheio à conversa. Edward meneou a cabeça, imaginando que per dera a capacidade de compreendê-la. Com certeza, ela não pretendia…

— Pensei muito a respeito dessa idéia e não vejo alternativa — ela afirmou.

Atônito, Edward analisou a pequena morena e imaginou-a cometendo um arrombamento. Nunca em sua vida conhecera alguém como Isabella Swan. Era enervante, inconveniente e di vinamente contagiante, tal qual uma superdose de vida que qualquer um lamentaria.

— Estou certo de que sugere infringir a lei — ele, por fim, conseguiu dizer. Sendo nobre e o único naquela sala com bom senso, sentiu-se no dever de desencorajá-la ao que poderia ser descrito como um plano lunático.

Bella considerou as palavras por alguns instantes. Edward imaginou rodas girando den tro daquela linda cabeça. Ela precisava de direção, algo que não pretendia prover-lhe, pensou com certa culpa. Impedi-la de concretizar o novo esquema já seria o suficiente, concluiu, mais aliviado.

— Sim, acredito que nossa busca seria ilegal. Con tudo, sendo em favor da investigação, não vejo como alguém possa objetar — Bella raciocinou.

— Bem, aquele cujo lar será invadido poderá nos responsabilizar, e o sr. Jeffries também. — Edward reprimiu a risada. — Duvido de que nosso ilustre investigador de Bow Street entenda o arrombamen to como alternativa necessária ao caso.

— Maldição! — Bella exclamou.

Satisfeito, Edward teve a audácia de acredi tar ter proporcionado certa coerência à jovem. Ar rombamento! Nem sequer podia imaginar os re sultados, se a desastrada Isabella levasse o pla no adiante. Seria sua ruína!

— Não vai me ajudar, _milorde_?

Por um momento, achou ter escutado mal. Mas a delicada criatura diante dele o fitava com evi dente decepção. Em uma tarde somente, Edward passara de deus venerado para algoz desumano e implacável. Tratava-se de um peso que não se adequava aos ombros do marquês.

Não apenas a desencorajara de cometer um de satino, como também a fizera desprezar tamanho esforço! Pior ainda, com ou sem ele, a jovem amalucada tencionava adentrar a casa de outrem sem ser convidada.

— Tudo bem — ela murmurou, confundindo a opressão horrorizada de Edward. — Entendo. Um homem em sua posição, um marquês, não pode se envolver em situações que maculem o tí tulo de nobreza.

Edward teria recobrado a compostura, se ela não lhe houvesse tocado o braço como um gesto de compaixão. O toque suave e o penalizado olhar castanhi foram sua derrocada. Ao pensar na vida obscura dos membros da aristocracia, sedução, jogatina, duelos e em seu próprio passado questionável, ele não conseguiu conter-se.

Soltou uma gargalhada tão espontânea que Emmett parou de comer para olhá-lo, e Jasper, que es cutava atrás da porta, entrou na sala a fim de verificar o que acontecia. Por sua vez, Bella en contrava-se preocupada apenas com a investigação.

— Isso significa que irá me ajudar?— indagou, esperançosa.

Entre risos e tosses, Edward assentiu. Um homem de bom senso jamais tomaria parte das intrigas de Isabella, as quais, sem dúvida, es tavam destinadas à catástrofe total. Estou conde nado, ele pensou. No entanto, a constatação não o assustou porque havia muito, aceitara o fatídico destino.

* * *

**N/A:** E ai, gostaram?? hahaha, tenho que fazer essa pergunta :D Como eu disse no capitulo passado, vou postar a lista de paixonites da minha amiga, vou botar com os nomes deles mesmo, já que vocês nao conhecem e se conhecessem, o que eu duvido, não vao ligar o nome a pessoa, mas chega de papo, vou postar a lista agora, espero que gostem hahaha

.  
.

**Os Mais Belos_ TOP 8_**

**8º** Nicolas Gatão (_O nome já diz tudo por si só, mesmo sendo um maconheiro assumido e só usar uma única calça, NOJOO_);

**7º** Júlio - Imperador (_Acho mais bonito que o maconheiro, mas o uso incorreto da havaianas estrago, aparência em 1º lugar_);

**6º** Anderson (_Normal, muito comum, e ele tinha um cabelo a lá Alexandre - ECA - mas ta em uma posição boa_);

**5º** Jonathan (_Não sabia se botava ele ou o Bertholdo, mas ele de costas é mais aceitável de que o Bertholdo, é só não ver o rosto e escutar a voz de taquara rachada que está ótimo_);

**4º **Bertholdo (_Hum... Tem um cabelo meio estranho, muito magrelo, e um pouco narigudo, acho que só, e ah, sim, o senso de humor nada engraçado_);

**3º **Nivaldo (_Eu não acho que ele era bonito, que esta bonito e que vai ficar bonito, ele tem um rosto estranho, mais nada a comentar_);

**2º **Alexandre – Tucano (_O apelido dado já diz tudo, aquele nariz é ENORME, inconcebível, intolerável, e o uso continuo do boné deixou o cabelo estranho e o corte ressaltou esse defeito, horrível_);

**TÃ TÃ TÃ TÃ!**

**1º LUGAR!! ****Ele vai para... PEDRO!!! **

Sem parênteses, esse merece respeito, ele é _tão lindo_ com sua estatura acima da media como um obelisco¹, seu nariz do tamanho de um colosso², sua eterna cara de mongol, seu jeito irritante de apenas dar atenção a uma pessoa, o uso impróprio do tênis esportivo com roupa de _sair_, _e_ as combinações da mesma, sua voz característica de um _pongo³_, e mais e muito mais, são tantos que eu nem tenho adjetivos para descrever, com certeza ele merece o tão inestimável primeiro lugar.

¹ Objeto alto e alongado;  
² Coisa de dimensões enormes;  
³ Alusão ao personagem Pongo, do desenho animado da Disney, 101 Dálmatas.

.

E ai, o que acharam das paixonites mais _bonitas _da minha amiga, a ordem esta do mais bonito para o mais feio, por isso usei minha linguagem tipicamente sarcastica nessa lista, para realçar a _beleza_ dos componentes hahahaha. Caso conheça alguem com aparencias identicas são meras conhecidencias, todos moram na minha cidade e muitas garotas acham muitos deles bonitos (ecaaa...) então podem ser feios para mim e bonitos para outros (novamente: ecaaa...) Ah e essa lista é de autoria minha, feita com a autorização da minha amiga, foi até uma sugestão dela, então sem imitação. :D

.

Quero bastante review para o proximo capitulo, e quem sabe eu não posto a lista das Perolas da minha amiga, hahaha, obiviamente toda feita por mim :D

• • •

Como eu não tinha o que fazer, e dando umas fuçadas pelos negócios, eu acabei fazendo um **Blog**, hahaha, eu não tinha o que fazer mesmo, então eu quero que toodos vocês deem uma passada lá e me mandem um scrap pra dizer que deu uma passadinha ou uma mensagem, ou até um comentário num dos meus posts, seu eu receber pelo menos um "oii" eu posto dois capitulos seguidos!! :D se eu não receber nada vou postar como antes, apenas com reviews, e bastante, hahahah, sim isso é chatagem.

Meu Blog se chama **Cantinho da Fêe**, ia fazer Cafofo, mas cantinho fica mais bunitinho hahaha.  
http://cantinhodafee(ponto)spaces(ponto)live(ponto)com/

Podem ir no meu perfil que tambem tem o link :D

Espero ver todas as minhas queridas (os) leitoras lá!!!

_Kisses _:**  
_16|01|2010_


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/A: **Como eu recebi muitas reviews pedindo para eu continuar com a história, eu resolvi que sim, eu vou continuar :D

Vou tentar postar o mais regularmente possivel, mas pode demorar um pouco já que meu computador está doidão. hahaha

Agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews e espero ver vocês nesse e nos próximos capitulos.

p.s. Devo ter escrito fessa nota umas quatro vezes, de tanto que da _tela azul da morte_. Mas espero que essa seja a ultima vez. Hahaha

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO ****VI**

**A**despeito dos protestos de Edward, ambos saíram do Pump Room sem a companhia de Emmett. Bella não tinha a menor intenção de mantê-lo a seu lado durante a investigação. Oh, amava o irmão, mas Emmett não era a pessoa com a qual ela pudesse exercitar sua mente sagaz.

Quando devia cumprir alguma obrigação, o de sempenho de Emmett baseava-se na lei do mínimo esforço. Seu único interesse era na fazenda da fa mília, e todos acreditavam que ele seguiria os passos do pai como delegado de Chatam's Corner.

No mais, Bella o considerava inútil. Ao no tar a expressão de espanto de Edward, ela con tinuou resoluta.

— Ele só nos causará aborrecimento — disse, veemente. — Além do mais, não precisamos que Emmett nos acompanhe em um simples passeio.

O arrombamento, era um caso a parte, e ela não quis discuti-lo em lugar público. Edward manteve-se calado, embora o movimento de sua sobrancelha indicasse quão duvidoso estava sobre a propriedade que pretendiam invadir. Bella ignorou o problema, pois não pretendia ser ques tionada quando a investigação estava em jogo.

A bem da verdade, Edward revelou-se um triste pedestre. Em Camden Place, por instantes, Bella não acreditara que ele a acompanhasse e sen tiu-se impelida a esconder a frustração. Apesar de entender a posição do marquês, ela esperava que o nobre demostrasse um pouco mais de entusiasmo.

Ele havia concordado em participar da tão re levante empreitada, ficando pendente a maneira pela qual seria realizada e quando Bella op tou, óbvio, por conduzir o evento naquela noite. Edward declinou da proposta quase enfurecido.

— Como encontraremos as provas necessárias na escuridão da noite? — ele questionara a idéia.

Somente depois de avaliar o argumento, Bella acatara a observação sem relutância. En trariam na casa de Mike durante o dia.

Quando Edward comentou que muitas pes soas notariam a invasão à luz do dia, ela foi obri gada, mais uma vez, a dar-lhe razão. Talvez hou vesse subestimado o homem, porque o marquês se mostrava legitimamente envolvido com a tarefa de arrombamento.

Animada, Bella descobriu o endereço do sr. Newton no livro que todos os visitantes as sinavam tão logo chegavam a Bath. Ela chamou Edward, puxando-lhe a manga do casaco, e, apreensivo, ele a escoltou. Dirigiram-se às portas e foram interrompidos a meio passo da saída.

— Isa!

Ao som da voz de Jessica, Bella estre meceu. Não havia escapatória. Sua irmã os avistara, seguida de Lauren.

— Enfim encontrei-a! Por onde andou? Mamãe mandou que você nos acompanhasse… — Jessica perdeu a fala, assim como a volúvel Lauren, diante da presença de Edward.

De repente, Bella sentiu certo orgulho, uma sensação de posse a qual não tinha o direito. Afinal, o elegante marquês era apenas seu assis tente, nada mais, disse a si mesma ao fazer as apresentações.

— _Milorde_, estas são minhas irmãs, Jessica e Lauren.

— Srtas. Swan, é um prazer conhecê-las. — Ele fez uma reverência cortês, e ambas come çaram a rir, constrangidas.

Porém tudo as fazia rir. Bella sempre ten tara descobrir a fonte de tanto divertimento e, havia muito tempo, desistira de partilhar do bom humor de suas irmãs.

— _Milorde_ — Lauren cumprimentou-o, escon dendo-se atrás da outra irmã.

— _Milorde_ — Jessica repetiu o gesto, enro lando uma mecha de cabelo. Para o desagrado das duas irmãs mais novas, ambas haviam her dado cabelos castanhos, os quais tentavam clarear com algum tipo de poção fedorenta.

Bella surpreendeu-se com o comportamen to das irmãs. Felizmente, exceto pelas risadas, elas se apresentaram com discrição e não tão es palhafatosas quanto o pai.

— Nós a procuramos por toda parte, Isa! Lauren exclamou, fitando Edward.

— Sim! Onde estava? — Jessica indagou, sem a acidez habitual.

— O marquês e eu passeávamos e resolvemos parar no Pump Room. Já estávamos de saída — Bella avisou-as, aproximando-se de Edward.

— Isa!

— Mamãe disse…

Bella cortou os protestos com o olhar, e as irmãs, como de costume, não a levaram a sério.

— Aonde vai? — Jessica perguntou.

— Vamos fazer um passeio de carruagem pelas cercanias da cidade — ela improvisou. Era uma boa desculpa porque Edward logo ficaria entediado com as duas. Como culpá-lo? A falação incessante das irmãs sempre causava enxaqueca em Bella.

— Oh, que maravilha! Vamos lhes fazer com panhia! — Lauren gritou.

— Mamãe mandou que nós ficássemos com você — Jessica argumentou. — Ela disse que…

— Desculpe, mas vamos encontrar outro casal. Não há espaço! — Bella puxou a manga de Edward.

Sem esperar pela resposta, ela caminhou entre a multidão e não olhou para trás até atravessar as portas do Pump Room. Edward, seguiu-a, sorrindo.

— Isa?

— Um hábito de família — Bella explicou. Durante anos a fio tentara eliminar aquele nome. Como alguém tom um apelido tão ridículo poderia ser levado a sério?

— O qual despreza — Edward reparou. — Família interessante. Mal posso esperar para co nhecer seus pais.

— Embora eu os ame profundamente, vai achá-los muito parecidos com meus irmãos. Meu pai, sendo barulhento demais, irá ofender sua aristo cracia, _milorde_. Minha mãe, apesar de devotada, é quem escolhe minhas roupas.

Edward expressou um olhar fascinante, capaz de ruborizar qualquer mulher pela intensidade. — Tem certeza de que não foi adotada?

A princípio, Bella espantou-se com a per gunta, logo depois a achou de muito bom humor e começou a rir. As boas intenções do marquês cativavam seu jovem coração, e ela sentia desa brochar uma certa afeição por ele, algo, na ver dade, que a deixava em estado de alerta.

Jamais gostara da companhia de outros rapazes e com Edward acontecia o contrário. Ele a tra tava com respeito e às vezes até parecia admirá-la. Além de escutá-la, também parecia entendê-la.

O coração de Bella palpitava com o mar quês caminhando a seu lado, e achou melhor im por certa distância enquanto se dirigiam à casa do sr. Newton.

Por mais deleitável que fosse, não lhe faria bem enamorar-se pelo charme do marquês. Em vez disso, deveria focalizar a atenção no objetivo principal. E jurou a si mesma que Edward não seria o único a levá-la a sério. Com a determinação renovada, desviou o rumo da conversa para a investigação.

Localizaram a residência de Mike a distân cia. Era um bairro decadente, mas ainda fazia parte da região nobre de Bath. Edward deu algumas moedas a um menino para que ele batesse à porta do vigário. Ninguém respondeu.

Enquanto caminhavam pela alameda que dava acesso à pequena casa, Bella mal pôde conter a satisfação. Até então, o exercício de suas habilidades se restringira ao plano mental. Agora, em plena execução, encontrava na investigação uma perspectiva de atuação física, muito mais estimu lante. E tinha de confessar que a presença do marquês acrescentava certo tempero à aventura.

— Parece-me que há ainda um andar superior — Edward comentou, olhando para cima, e Bella assentiu. Tentava a todo custo concentrar-se na tarefa, ao invés de admirar o homem ao lado.

O marquês, parecia bastante experiente em mo vimentações fortuitas pois com extrema agilidade se escondia entre as sombras do pequeno espaço que outrora exibira um jardim florido. Bella seguiu-lhe o exemplo, esgueirando-se pelos arbus tos ressecados.

Tão logo atingiram a entrada, ela girou a ma çaneta e, espantada, fitou a porta. Quem em Bath se daria ao trabalho de trancar as portas?

Era óbvio que aquele comportamento do sr. Newton confirmava as suspeitas acerca de seu caráter. Com certeza, o colar de esmeraldas encontrava-se escondido dentro da casa, caso contrário, por que o vigário haveria de trancar a residência?

Tal hábito lhe apresentava uma difícil situação. Como conseguiriam conduzir a busca? Bella olhou a janela mais alta, certamente inacessível. Então fitou Edward, que a observava, manten do um sorriso sutil nos lábios.

De repente, o marquês retirou algo do bolso e inseriu-o na fechadura. Em segundos, escutaram o som da tranca e a porta se abriu.

— Oh! — Bella ficou admirada. — Edward, não tenho nenhuma dúvida. É o assistente mais esperto que já vi.

— Por acaso, conheceu outro? — ele indagou, aproximando-se.

— Outro o quê? — Bella sempre se sentia meio zonza ao lado do marquês. O calor que ema nava daquela figura vigorosa parecia contaminá-la, embora ele não a tocasse.

— Assistente — Edward repetiu e fechou a porta tão logo entraram.

— Não — ela respondeu, ofegante.

— Nesse caso, dispenso o elogio. — Ele deu alguns passos e, então, virou-se.

Bella somente sorriu, na tentativa de es conder a vontade de rir. Meneando a cabeça, o marquês começou a se mover no interior da sala, tal qual um gato vistoriando o novo território, os olhos verdes permaneciam atentos, e o corpo ocul tava-se nas sombras. Por um instante, Bella ficou fascinada.

— O que estamos procurando? — Edward in quiriu-a, de súbito.

Teria ela esquecido a causa tão depressa na presença daquele homem? — O colar, claro — murmurou, recuperada.

— E onde ele poderia estar? — Edward in dagou, rindo.

— Não sei! Vamos olhar tudo.

Sob protestos, ele voltou a se esgueirar, erguen do algumas tampas e abrindo armários. Bella tentou pensar com coerência, embora fosse complicado na presença do marquês.

O que Mike faria com o produto do roubo?

Depois de ponderar, chegou à conclusão de que o ladrão não esconderia a jóia ali, e sim, longe de olhos curiosos. Ela se precipitou em direção à escada.

No andar superior, supervisou a mobília limpa porém envelhecida. Notou a qualidade sóbria dos móveis que pouco revelava a depravação esperada do criminoso. Contudo, um homem capaz de exe cutar aquele roubo em particular não deveria ser comum, Bella refletiu.

Então se pôs ao trabalho. Fiscalizou sob o col chão, nos cantos e entre os trajes de mau gosto. Estava terminando a busca quando Edward apareceu, com olhar especulativo.

— Divertindo-se?

— Estou verificando todas as possibilidades! — Bella relatou com o intuito de oferecer um pouco de entusiasmo ao assistente, que não pa recia envolvido na investigação. Edward per maneceu por perto, enquanto ela prosseguia, de terminada a ignorá-lo.

Havia completado o circuito no interior do quarto quando notou uma pilha de cobertores em um canto. Eles cobriam um baú e, ávida por descobertas im portantes, Bella arrastou-o pelo chão. Puxou as cobertas e experimentou a fechadura que não se encontrava presa a nenhum cadeado.

— Encontrei algo! — exclamou, abrindo a tampa do baú. Dentro dele, divisou uma enorme corda, que mais se parecia um adereço de cortinas. Bella podia imaginar que uso Mike faria daquele ins trumento, talvez para amarrar suas vítimas!

— O que é?

Assustada, ela estremeceu ao escutar o sussurro. Não havia reparado que Edward se encon trava tão próximo. Esquecera de que ele se movia em silêncio. Para encobrir o susto, ela sacudiu a corda.

— Veja! — Pegou outro item do baú e ergueu-o, triunfante. — Uma máscara negra! — Tratava-se de um adereço típico para bailes de máscaras, usado a fim de ocultar a identidade do criminoso, ela deduziu.

Voltou a vasculhar o baú e descobriu um chicote.

— Uma arma! — Claro, uma pistola seria mais adequada para incriminar Mike, mas… com aquele chicote havia outros objetos incomuns.

Edward clareou a voz.

— Isabella, não creio que sejam apetrechos de um ladrão.

— Não sei. Parecem-me muito suspeitos! — ela retrucou, ainda vasculhando o baú.

— Suspeitos, sim — ele continuou, reprimindo a risada. — Mas não da maneira que imagina.

Negando a derrota, Bella pôs a cabeça dentro do baú e sentiu algo roçar seu nariz. Uma pena? Ergueu o rosto, mas foi invadida por uma súbita vontade de espirrar. A força do espirro jogou-a de encontro à tampa e, aos berros, ela caiu de cabeça dentro do baú. Seus quadris ficaram empinados no ar e, com os pés, tentava apoiar-se no assoalho.

Embora não corresse risco de sufocamento, a posição era um tanto incômoda. As saias levan taram, e as mãos esmagavam as provas do crime. Aflita, tentou se libertar, mas escutou um barulho a deixou em pânico. O que acontecia atrás si? Onde estava Edward?

Ainda com o rosto mergulhado naquela estra nha coleção, Bella especulou se o vigário ou o servo não haviam retornado e agora ameaçavam o marquês. Somente quando conseguiu se equili brar, ela percebeu que o som que escutara era, na verdade, a risada de Edward.

Indignada, empurrou a tampa que lhe havia tombado sobre os ombros e livrou-se dos fundos do baú. O tão eficaz assistente, ao invés de so corrê-la, estava sentado no assoalho encostado à parede, às gargalhadas. Para piorar a situação, ele alisava a própria barriga, como se não pudesse conter o riso. Bella esperava que Edward tivesse uma terrível dor no abdômem.

— Bem! — ela exclamou, arrumando os cachos.

De súbito, Edward parou de rir e fitou-a. En tão, soltou outra gargalhada sonora e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Desconfiada, Bella tocou os cabelos levemente. Seus dedos encontraram a pena, que parecia estar presa em algum grampo.

Irritada, ela puxou a pena e jogou-a no baú.

— Ficou melhor? — perguntou a Edward, furiosa.

As gargalhadas transformaram-se em um riso leve enquanto ele a encarava com os olhos mare jados de tanto rir. A cena deveria aborrecê-la mas, ao vê-lo tão bonito, relaxado e humanamente aces sível, ela sentiu o coração derreter. Preferia ter Edward rindo dela a qualquer outro homem fi tando seus quadris.

A risada não era cruel mas hilariante. Bella sorriu ante a expressão suave do marquês, uma faceta muito distante do homem frio que conhecera.

A fim de esconder o afeto repentino, virou-se, pegou os cobertores, posicionou-os sobre o baú e arrastou a caixa até o canto onde a encontrara. Recuou para verificar se pusera o baú no mesmo local. Após uns instantes, deu mais um passo e tropeçou nas pernas de Edward.

Então, viu-se cair entre braços fortes que a se guraram e sobre o colo musculoso. Fitou Edward, aparvalhada.

Ele limpou as lágrimas com a luva e sacudiu a cabeça.

— É deliciosa, srta. Swan.

— Bem, fico contente por lhe proporcionar di vertimento — ela retrucou, tentando recompor-se.

Edward aproveitou a oportunidade e segu rou-a com firmeza.

— Ah, eu precisava rir — disse. — Havia es quecido quanto necessitava… — As palavras mor reram no ar enquanto Edward baixava o rosto. Os lábios de Bella se entreabriram para en contrar os dele.

Continuavam tão gentis quanto na primeira vez. Havia uma vaga noção de que não deveria beijá-lo, principalmente no quarto do sr. Newton. Mas Bella não conseguia raciocinar quando se aproximava de Edward. A mente rendeu-se à necessidade do corpo.

Como se estivesse durante anos subjugada aos caprichos do cérebro, o repouso de Bella en controu morada na atenção de Edward. Abraçou Os ombros largos, sentindo a força dos músculos com deleite. Ele a sustentou sobre um dos braços e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo.

Oh, era sem dúvida a sensação mais gloriosa do universo! Bella apenas apoiou-se nos om bros dele, enquanto lábios afoitos percorriam-lhe das faces à orelha, onde empreenderam carícias fantásticas com o delicado lóbulo.

Que curioso! Então Edward começou a bei jar-lhe o pescoço e incitou um gemido de puro prazer na garganta de Bella.

Ele murmurou palavras encorajadoras e desli zou a mão, que se encontrava na curva da cintura, até atingir um dos seios e afagá-lo. Bella, atônita, prendeu a respiração. O corpo que ela sempre repudiara parecia adquirir vida própria, estremecia e vibrava de forma bastante peculiar conforme os movimentos sensuais prosseguia: Bella desejava… desejava…

Conseguiu soltar o ar, de repente. Então Edward ousou mergulhar a mão enluvada no decote do vestido e afagou o mamilo, que logo se tornou túrgido.

— Oh, Edward — Bella murmurou, absorvendo as sensações. Moveu-se sobre o colo dele, à procura de outra posição e sentiu algo diferente roçar-lhe o quadril. — Deus! — exclamou.

— Oh, sim, Isabella…

O que quer que Edward pretendesse dizer perdeu-se ao som da fechadura da porta. O ruído ecoou pela casa. Ficaram paralisados, escutando apenas a respiração ofegante de ambos. Em se guida, ouviram o ranger das dobradiças.

Antes que Bella pudesse raciocinar, Edward levantou-se e puxou-a até a janela. Ele abriu a veneziana em três tempos e pulou sobre o parapeito, em um movimento rápido. Ágil como um gato assustado, carregou-a para fora em ques tão de segundos.

Espantada, Bella deu-se conta de que es tavam no telhado, e Edward, sem hesitar, guiou-a entre chaminés e telhas, pulando de uma à outra até atingirem um enorme carvalho.

A queda não era infinita, mas de onde se acha va, Bella divisou o chão a metros de distân cia. Edward movia-se com destreza, mantinha a mão presa na dela ou a carregava enquanto a ajudava a descer. Por fim, ela conseguiu alcançar o solo e colou-se ao corpo viril na esperança de protelar a sensação de segurança.

Permaneceram naquela posição por algum tem po. Mas quando ele abraçou-a pela cintura, Bella caiu em si. Edward havia arruinado boa parte do elegante traje, além de arriscar sua li berdade, caso fossem pegos em flagrante dentro da casa. De súbito, o plano pareceu mais tolo que inspirador. Sentiu remorso por dissuadi-lo a com pactuar com aquela loucura.

Envergonhada, fitou-o, e a expressão do magnífico rosto descrevia satisfação. Ele pendeu a cabeça para trás e riu sob as folhas da árvore que os ocultava.

Observando-o, Bella se perguntou se o ho mem era capaz de zangar-se. Ele devia ter o riso solto ou uma tendência forte ao humor em momentos singulares.

Quando conseguiu controlar-se, Edward abai xou o rosto.

— Obrigado — sussurrou. Os olhos verdes bri davam de um jeito que a confundia.

— Pelo quê?

— Pela aventura — Edward explicou. Antes de lhe dar chance à réplica, murmurou: — Havia esquecido como era e agradeço-lhe a lembrança.

— Esquecido o quê? — Bella sentia-se cada vez mais confusa.

— A vida é uma aventura — Edward declarou e, sob a sombra do carvalho, roubou-lhe um beijo rápido e decidido.

Estonteada, ela não sabia o que dizer. Obser vou-o segurar-lhe a mão e conduzi-la.

Aventura? Recobrado do ataque de risos, o mar quês a guiou pelos quintais rumo às ruas de Bath. Bella teve a nítida impressão de que ela era a assistente, envolvida em uma força superior a qualquer mistério.

O sol já se punha quando chegaram à residência dos Swan. Entretanto, Bella estava tão longe de solucionar o caso quanto o investigador de Bow Street. A única solução simples es corregava entre seus dedos a cada momento. E o assistente, útil quando se tratava de arrombamento, era parte do problema.

Edward, admitiu a si mesma, tinha o poder mágico de perturbá-la. A presença imponente atuava sobre ela como uma droga poderosa, con fundia-lhe a mente e atrapalhava os sentidos em um grau elevado. Ao recordar a sensação de ter o seio acariciado, ela se sentiu desorientada e hor rivelmente constrangida.

Teria mesmo respondido ao toque sensual com tanto abandono? Desejar um homem era algo que pertencia à vida fútil de suas irmãs. Desdenhara os atributos femininos. Sempre havia se conside rado superior a tolices carnais, inteligente e es perta demais para sucumbir ao charme de qualquer indivíduo. Edward, porém, parecia ter a capacidade de reduzi-la a uma donzela incoerente em questão de segundos. Era decididamente vexatório. Pior, o curioso fenomeno surgia nos momentos em que ela mais precisava do cérebro, e quando estava prestes a alcançar sua almejada carreira de detetive. Bella soltou um suspiro exaspe rado. A despeito de ocultar os sentimentos ao as sistente, via-se incapaz de se concentrar. Edward era muita distração!

Manobras drásticas seriam necessárias. Por mais que gostasse do marquês e apreciasse sua ajuda na investigação, precisava ser mais severa. A decisão era dolorosa. E se agravou quando o encarou diante da residência Swan.

Alto e charmoso, Edward a fitava com um brilho especial que mantivera desde a fuga da casa do vigário. Os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso que transmitia leveza de alma, um detalhe que ela não havia reparado.

O coração de Bella se apertou, enquanto considerava o que seria melhor para o marquês. Porém recusava entregar-se aos sentimentos. Tampouco pretendia contemplar aqueles traços do homem que se tornara tão querido. Ela encarou o colarinho de Edward e preparou-se para dis pensar seu primeiro e único assistente. — Edward, eu…

— Isa! Você apareceu finalmente!

Bella resmungou ao escutar o grito do pai.

Não só fora interrompida em um momento crucial, como também seria obrigada a apresentar Edward quando o que mais queria era afastar-se dele.

— As meninas me disseram que você estava com… — O sr. Swan deteve-se ao divisar o marquês. — Ah, quem é esse? Com certeza não é lorde Edward — ele falou, embora conhecesse muito bem a identidade do marquês.

Tentando não gritar, Bella voltou-se a Edward.

— _Milorde_, posso lhe apresentar meu pai, sr. Swan?

Como sempre, seu pai mal deu a chance de Edward cumprimentá-lo e logo disparou a tagarelar.

— _Milorde_! Que prazer! Minha pequena Isa está na companhia de um dos mais ilustres visi tantes de Bath! — Ele fitou a filha, orgulhoso, como se conhecer o marquês fosse um tipo de elogio.

Bella fez uma careta. Apesar de sentir na pele a presença de Edward, ela não passava o tempo correndo atrás de um marido como as jovens de sua idade. Nem sequer queria o marquês como assistente!

— Sim, mas ele já estava de saída — ela informou, ignorando a expressão surpresa de Edwar.

— Não pode ir embora, _milorde_ — o sr. Swan interveio. — Não, sem antes conhecer minha família! Venha — convidou-o, indicando a casa. — Preciso lhe apresentar a sra. Swan. Estou cer to de que será uma honra para ela, se nos der o prazer de sua companhia durante o jantar.

Alarmada, Bella encarou o pai. Mesmo an tes de resolver despedir seu assistente, ela jamais o colocaria sob o fogo cruzado de sua família. Ago ra que estava preparada para terminar o relacio namento, não desejava manter contato com o mar quês. Convidá-lo a entrar parecia um meio de re forçar aquela relação perturbadora.

— Oh, creio que _milorde_ tenha outro compromisso hoje à noite — Bella inventou, dando a Edward uma desculpa para declinar do convite.

Claro, nunca lhe ocorrera que o homem, cujos olhos pareciam sugá-la, aceitaria ficar para jantar. Então, ao escutar a súbita negativa, Bella fitou-o, surpresa.

— Na verdade, não tenho nada planejado para esta noite — Edward declarou. Os lábios sorriram de modo maquiavélico, e Bella suspeitou de que ele aceitara o convite apenas para contrariá-la.

Mas por quê? Talvez ele pensasse que havia ne cessidade de continuar a discutir o caso. Dando-lhe o benefício da dúvida, Bella meneou a cabeça, na esperança de Edward compreender o sinal, aproveitando um momento de distração de seu pai.

O movimento causou apenas espanto. O mar quês voltou a sorrir.

— De fato, sr. Swan, ficarei honrado em aceitar seu convite. — Embora estivesse diante do anfitrião, Edward fitava Bella como se a desafiasse.

Ultrajada, ela estreitou os olhos, enfurecida. No entanto não podia fazer objeções porque seu pai proclamava, em altos brados, o orgulho de receber o distinto cavalheiro.

Parecendo gratificado também, Edward acompanhou o sr. Swan até a residência. Bella irritou-se diante de tantas mesuras, as quais durariam pouco após conhecer a família e seus disparates.

Talvez ela pudesse tirar vantagem da situação, pensou mais animada apesar do constrangimento. Dessa maneira, estaria quase livre da difícil tarefa de dispensar seu assistente.

Na realidade, não haveria necessidade de des pedi-lo. Uma refeição com os Swan seria o suficiente para convencê-lo a desistir da companhia de Bella.

* * *

**N/A: **Ignorem esses espaços entre as palavras, isso só acontece nessa história e eu não sei porque, mas é só ignorar, como eu hahaha

Eu acho esse capitulos um dos mais engraçados, hahaha, o que sera que o Mike está aprontando?, e como sera esse jantar? Muitas e muitas perguntas que provavelmente serão respondidas no proximo capitulo hahahaha (momento final de episódio de novela)

• • •

Gostou da história? Quer saber o que vai aconter?

Mande uma review.

Apenas clique no "botão" a baixo e escreva qualquer coisa, qualquer mesmo.

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES**


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/A: **Mais um capitulo bonitinho hahaha, acho que eu consigo postar um capitulo uma vez por semana, mas é claro que tudo depende de vocês e suas lindas e maravilhos reviews *-*

Blá blá blá e aqui esta o capitulo, apreciem-o.

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO ****VII**

**A**s preces de Bella pareciam ter sido atendidas. Tão logo entraram na residência, encontraram Lauren e Jessica discutindo, aos berros, na sala de visitas.

— A fita é minha! — Lauren dizia, segurando entre os dedos uns poucos metros de fita cor-de-rosa.

Jessica puxava a outra extremidade do estrei to tecido que se esticava ao máximo. A cena as semelhava-se a dois cães irados, brigando por um pedaço de osso.

— Não é, não! Mamãe deu para mim!

— Não deu! — Lauren pontuou as palavras com um violento puxão, fazendo Jessica estate lar-se no assoalho.

— Meninas! Meninas! — o sr. Swan cha mou-lhes a atenção.

Virando-se a Edward, Bella o desafiou com o olhar. Em vez de divisar horror no rosto do marquês, notou a expressão displicente quando ele inclinou-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— Vejo que você não é a única travessa da família.

Ultrajada, Bella esboçou um sorriso. Tra vessa? De maneira alguma! Não se parecia em nada com as irmãs. Ensaiou uma réplica à altura mas não teve chance de pronunciá-la porque Lauren e Jessica notaram a presença do visitante. Elas logo se aprumaram, enquanto a fita, causa dora da discórdia, foi esquecida no chão. No mesmo instante, as duas começaram a rir.

— _Milorde_! — Após a reverência, circundara Edward e o cortejaram da forma mais deselgante possível.

Era positivamente constrangedor. Bella precisou morder a língua para não colocar um fim naquele circo ridículo. Seu pai não ajudou em nada quando fez as apresentações sem reparar no péssimo comportamento das filhas mais novas. Quando Lauren empurrou a irmã mais velha a fim de ficar ao lado do marquês, Bella teve ímpetos de puxar os cachos fartos da menina e jogá-la no chão ao lado da fita cor-de-rosa.

Por sorte, reconheceu a sensação como sendo estranho sentimento de posse que tivera naquela manhã em relação a Edward. Mais calma, conseguiu controlar o impulso. Tais sentimentos eram naturais, pensou, já que ele trabalhava como seu assistente.

Mas não por muito tempo. Contrariada, Bella permitiu que Araminta ocupasse sua posição, pois, em sã consciência, não poderia reclamá-la.

Desolada com a separação, ela ia afastando-se quando Edward a impediu, segurando firme em seu braço.

Como e por que ele fizera aquilo, Bella não sabia explicar. O fato era que o marquês havia manobrado as irmãs a fim de recuperar a posição junto de Bella de modo também possessivo. Embora dissesse a si mesma que Edward apropriava-se do dever de assistente, não pôde evitar a onda de felicidade causada pela atitude do marquês.

Apesar de ele ter aceito o convite, Bella não acreditava que fosse ficar para o jantar. Quan do o momento chegou, Edward mostrou-se lisonjeado. E conforme a noite prosseguia, conti nuava a ser educado e agradável, dois traços fortes do grande fidalgo, os quais ela desconhecia.

Conseguiu inclusive administrar a ávida aten ção das irmãs e empreender uma conversa jovial com o dono da casa. Ao mesmo tempo, ele ame nizava a sutil reserva da sra. Swan preo cupada com a presença de um nobre à mesa.

Felizmente Emmett não apareceu, ou a visita à residência de Edward naquela manhã teria sido comentada, perturbando a atmosfera harmô nica. Emmett devia estar jantando com amigos, enquanto o marquês com todo charme cativava o restante da família.

Era admirável e irritante ao mesmo tempo. Bella não precisava de motivos para gostar de Edward, especialmente porque ele represen tava muita distração. Em primeiro lugar, não o queria à mesa, a presença contínua impedia-lhe a concentração. Precisava refletir sobre o caso, mas quando o homem sentou-se a seu lado, Bella sentiu o calor afetar-lhe todos os sentidos. Por que estava sendo tão gentil com uma família que mal conhecia? Bella imaginara que al gumas horas de convivência seriam o bastante para afugentá-lo, mas Edward parecia à von tade entre os membros da casa.

Por natureza, começou a suspeitar daquela ati tude. Se ele pensava que uma das obrigações de assistente era socializar-se com os parentes da futura detetive, cometera um erro. O homem não tinha dever algum. Porém, o pobre não sabia ain da, Bella ponderou, mais determinada a en cerrar aquela relação.

No entanto, por mais que tentasse criar um mo mento de privacidade para conversar com Edward, ela via seus esforços se perderem em meio à falação da família. A frustração aumentava a cada minuto, e piorou quando tiveram de escutar as irmãs cantando e tocando piano. Embora fossem suportá veis como musicistas, Bella não tinha disposi ção para aproveitar o pequeno espetáculo.

O ligeiro quê de perplexidade ou de agastamento, que Bella mostrara ao ver as irmãs, foi vencido pelo marquês com grande elegância. Exibiu um humor radiante e acompanhou a apresen tação com tranquilidade.

— E você, Isabella? — Edward murmurou :— Não vai se juntar a elas?

— Não, a menos que queira escutar acordes agudos, os quais irão prejudicar sua digestão — ela resmungou.

A risada espontânea chamou a atenção de todos; sua mãe franziu a testa, seu pai sorriu, e as irmãs interromperam o canto. Claro que não houve chance de um importante diálogo entre ambos. Bella soltou um suspiro exasperado.

Impaciente, começou a bater a ponta de um dos pés no chão. Por fim, Edward cessou o ruído ao tocar o delicado pé com a bota lustrosa. O olhar insatisfeito de Bella incitou outra gargalhada sonora.

Como ele podia ficar ali, fingindo apreciar a medíocre habilidade musical das irmãs quando ela precisava fugir daquele interlúdio? Bella bufou. Nunca sabia que tipo de comportamento esperar do homem. A princípio, o achara rude, mas Edward alterara esse julgamento e se re velara um intelectual de respeito. Entretanto, ao decidir aceitá-lo na investigação, devido ao espí rito inteligente apenas, ele tornou-se bem-humorado, charmoso e… sensual.

Além de instigante, a natureza errática do mar quês estimulava um lado suscetível de Bella. Talvez porque a vida fosse muito monótona, e a família e os amigos possuíssem um comportamen to previsível. Enfim, tinha encontrado em Edward algum prazer renovador.

Não obstante, visualizava o fim da associação. Uma vez livre do assistente, poderia retornar ao estado de existência lógica e racional, no qual o único estímulo seria mental. E, se o corpo feminino ficasse desapontado, Bella não tinha a menor intenção de escutá-lo.

De repente, Edward levantou-se e aplaudiu, despertando-a dos devaneios. O abominável en tretenimento havia terminado.

— Obrigado pela música — ele agradeceu para alívio de Bella. — E agora, srta. Swan, creio que prometeu me mostrar o jardim.

Por um instante, ela apenas o encarou, atordoada. Então percebeu que o marquês finalmente respondia as suas súplicas.

— Oh, sim. — Ela se levantou.

— O jardim? — A mãe demonstrou desaprova ção, mas o pai sorriu e reforçou a proposta.

— Vá visitar o jardim com o marquês, mas não se demore. — O sr. Swan piscou para a filha sem a menor sutileza, causando-lhe maior embaraço.

Com certeza, ele não imaginava que ficariam sozinhos com o objetivo de… flertar? Bella corou. Edward permaneceu impassível e ofere ceu-lhe o braço com a graça habitual. Caminha ram lado a lado em direção às portas que davam acesso ao jardim, sob os protestos das irmãs.

O espaço era pequeno, as alamedas estreitas e cobertas pelas sombras, como muitas em Bath. A chuva que caíra durante o jantar havia deixado o aroma de terra molhada, algo que Bella achava desagradável. Frustrada, adentrou o jar dim, perguntando-se o que o vigário estaria fa zendo. Já teria ele se livrado da evidência?

Então Edward aproximou-se, e os pensamen tos a respeito do caso desapareceram como que por encanto. O perfume das flores, que outrora lhe parecera enjoativo, envolvia-a criando um cli ma romântico, como se aquele mundo pertencesse somente a ambos. Bella abominou a sensa ção, mas não conseguiu negá-la. O calor de Edward a contagiava, causando estranhas reações em partes da anatomia feminina. Ela recuou, à procura de sustento, mas não havia nenhum.

Sabendo que deveria pronunciar-se antes de perder-se por completo, Bella clareou a voz e fixou o olhar em Edward.

— _Milorde_…

— Isabella, não vejo necessidade para um tra tamento tão formal entre nós — ele replicou em um tom que.a fez estremecer.

Aflita ante as reações incompreensíveis, ela fe chou os olhos, rememorando as mãos que a aca riciaram e lutou contra a letargia crescente.

— Edward — tentou novamente. Abriu os olhos e falou antes que fosse tarde demais: — Receio que tenha de dispensá-lo. Não quero sua ajuda.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi dilacerante. Bella ousou fitar o rosto do ex-assistente. Em ra ras ocasiões, Edward revelava a si mesmo; logo, com certa surpresa, ela notou a expressão atônita nos traços do elegante marquês.

Jamais o vira tão vulnerável. Na verdade, o eloquente nobre perdeu a fala diante da declara ção de Bella.

Se não se sentisse culpada, acharia graça da quele repentino espanto.

— Sinto muito, Edward, mas é muita distração para mim — explicou. — Não consigo me con centrar no caso.

Após a justificativa, ele a fitou por um longo instante. Em seguida, começou a rir, fazendo Bella pensar se a insanidade era um caráter hereditário na família do marquês. O homem pa recia encontrar humor em tudo! Talvez, como as irmãs, Edward visse divertimento em situações que ela não podia enxergar.

— Perdoe-me — ele recuperou-se. — Mas você é tão… imprevisível.

Não parecia um elogio. Bella jogou os ca chos para trás. Não havia pensado o mesmo a respeito dele?

— Pois eu diria algo semelhante em relação a você!

— Verdade? — Edward sorriu de forma en cantadora. — Que interessante — murmurou.

Bella voltou a sentir aquela sensação fa miliar de rendição quando ele se aproximou.

— Não! — exclamou, erguendo as mãos. — Não pude raciocinar durante o jantar. Você é enervan te demais.

Dessa vez, o sorriso de Edward foi tão pro vocativo que as pernas dela bambearam.

— Enervante? — ele repetiu, dando um passo à frente.

Nervosa, Bella recuou e encostou na pa rede da casa.

— Gosto de ser enervante — Edward decla rou. Com uma das mãos apoiada na parede, ele usou a outra para acariciar os cabelos sedosos. Observou as mechas castanhas como se jamais as tivesse visto. Enrolou um cacho entre os dedos e fascinou-se com a maciez dos fios.

A contragosto, Bella admitiu certa fasci nação também. Respirou fundo, e Edward vol tou a fitá-la.

— Mas tentarei ser menos enervante para que possa se concentrar no caso — alegou, sincero. — Qual é o próximo passo?

Retornando os pensamentos à negligenciada investigação, ela percebeu que tinha pouca escolha. Então revelou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente?

— Suponho que deva seguir o vigário a fim de verificar se ele revela alguma culpabilidade.

— Receio que eu não possa permitir isso — Edward sussurrou tão próximo que Bella sentiu a gentil carícia da respiração.

— Como assim? — A despeito das sensações inebriantes, ela ficou indignada com o autorita rismo do marquês.

— Sou seu guardião, lembra-se?

Tonta, Bella apenas assentiu. A momen tânea rebeldia dissipou-se.

— Preciso garantir que não crie problemas para si mesma. Portanto, esqueça essa idéia absurda de me dispensar. Certo? — Edward perguntou.

No fundo, ela queria menear a cabeça em ne gativa, mas viu-se concordando, outro exemplo do poder que seu corpo mantinha sobre o cérebro.

— Obrigado. — Os lábios de Edward pare ciam hipnotizá-la. — Prometa-me que não fará nenhuma tolice hoje à noite, e estarei a sua disposição amanhã — acrescentou.

A sua disposição? A idéia a afetou profundamente. Queria provar aqueles lábios maravilhosos, sentir o beijo ardoroso dominando-a por inteiro. Prendeu a respiração a espera do toque sensual. E, de re pente, ele afastou-se, confundindo-a outra vez.

— Não a quero perambulando pela cidade à noite. Não é seguro para ninguém. Sua investi gação terá de esperar até amanhã.

— Investigação — Bella repetiu. Oh, o caso! Distanciou-se da parede e de Edward. En tão respirou fundo a fim de dispersar o desejo. — Creio que está fugindo de nosso controle. Temos de agir e rápido — disse com veemência.

A medida que a mente clareava, ela começou a andar pelo jardim, certa de que poderia raciocinar.

— Acha que o vigário já se livrou do colar?

— Não.

— Ótimo. Nesse caso, ainda temos chance de recuperá-lo! Só precisamos pegar o sr. Newton cometendo algum ato suspeito. Talvez ele não te nha escondido o colar em sua casa, mas em outro lugar.. Por isso vamos vigiá-lo.

— Que assim seja — Edward concordou. — Mas prometa-me que não vai tentar segui-lo, ou a alguém mais, sozinha.

Bella fez menção de argumentar, porém o semblante implacável do marquês a impediu.

— Oh, está bem — murmurou.

— Promete? — ele indagou, aproximando-se.

— Prometo.

— Boa menina.

Agoniada, ela pretendia negar aquela nova aproximação, mas Edward parecia tão alto, ele gante, seguro de si, uma figura sombria e muito mais… Sentiu-se tonta na mesma hora. Esforçou-se para não sucumbir.

— Tem de concordar em não ser… uma distração. — Ela recuou novamente. — Se vamos tra balhar juntos, como é de seu agrado, devemos manter nossas mentes direcionadas à investigação e evitar comportamentos… semelhantes aos que ocorreram na casa do vigário.

O rosto de Bella ruborizou. Ficou grata por estar sob a escuridão da noite, embora Edward voltasse a rir. Ele não a levava a sério!

— Nada pode ser mais comprometedor que.. um flerte — ela prosseguiu. — Precisamos…

Edward a interrompeu quando chegou ainda mais perto.

— Você é uma completa fraude, Isabella Swan. — O timbre gentil da voz reforçou as palavras.

— O que quer dizer? — Bella não foi capaz de esconder a indignação. O marquês expressa va-se de maneira diferente, um misto de ternura e determinação.

— Não importa quanto esforço dispense para fingir, você se conduz pelo coração, não pela cabeça — Edward declarou.

Enquanto ela tentava encontrar uma forma de protesto, ele tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e aca riciou as faces rosadas, incitando-a mais uma vez.

— Só porque é inteligente, esperta e sagaz acha que pode ser pragmática quando, de fato, é a mu lher mais romântica que já conheci — o marquês confessou.

— Não é verdade — Bella replicou, em um sussurro, e calou-se quando os lábios másculos cobriram os dela.

O toque foi suave, como se ele estivesse pro vando o sabor sem saciar a sede. Justamente quando Bella entregou-se, à vontade de co lar-se ao corpo viril, Edward recuou, deixando-a insatisfeita.

O sorriso gentil foi tão inesperado quanto o fato de ele caminhar em direção à porta, de onde o chamado da sra. Swan se fez ouvir.

— Uma romântica incurável — Edwad disse.

Pela primeira vez, tomada pela poderosa força da paixão, ela não soube argumentar.

Edward não confiava nela. De acordo com seus cálculos, tinha tempo suficiente para retornar a Camden Place, não muito além disso. A promessa que lhe fizera, quando estonteada de paixão, não valeria nada tão logo recobrasse a lógica. Por conveniência Bella esqueceria a jura e voltaria a animar-se com a investigação, ávida para cometer outra sandice.

Até lá, ela teria de se submeter ao interrogatório da família, sem dúvida, referente à súbita asso ciação com o marquês. Se Edward julgara corretamente, a mãe daria certos avisos à filha, e o pai celebraria o fato de Bella ter conquistado a atenção de um nobre.

Com certeza, o interrogatório e a toalete da noite manteriam Bella ocupada, pelo menos por al gum tempo. Edward suspeitava de que a tarefa de entreter a incansável srta. Swan requeria disponibilidade, paciência, uma boa dose de ousadia e talentos variados. Concluiu, em seguida, que era o único homem qualificado para a posição.

Infelizmente, a conclusão não lhe pareceu tão assustadora quanto antes.

No início, Edward desdenhara o comporta mento exuberante e irracional de Bella, po rém agora sentia-se encantado. Que outra mulher possuiria tantas facetas? Onde mais a razão e a imaginação poderiam estar juntas? Quem teria o desprendimento de rir de si mesma?

Durante anos Edward se disciplinara para antecipar todas as possibilidades, no entanto, a jovem Bella sempre o surpreendia. Quanto mais conhecia aquela mente incomum, mais ela se antecipava e o espantava.

Com certa afeição, lembrou-se do rosto expressivo quando conseguiu abrir a fechadura da resi dência do vigário. Em vez de chocar-se, Bella ficara impressionada e o recompensou com o olhar admirado que tanto o afetava. Onde, em Londres, ele encontraria uma dama tão agradecida por suas habilidades?

Edward jamais conhecera uma mulher incon formada com a própria beleza. Bella tratava a dela como um incômodo. Claro, os vestidos que a mãe escolhia eram horrorosos e quase indecen tes. Ele teria optado por modelos mais discretos, de mangas bufantes e cintura acentuada, que revelariam a adorável timidez, sem despertar muito interesse nos homens.

Apesar dos trajes, Bella continuaria espon tânea, verdadeira. Sob algodão ou seda, ela igno raria seus atributos em favor de interesses intelectuais e desafiaria a convenção social com sua personalidade marcante.

Frequentemente, ela fazia caretas que deixa vam Edward na dúvida se devia rir ou beijá-la. Na verdade, nunca sabia como agir diante da tão estimulante Isabella Swan.

Bem, tinha uma boa noção do que gostaria de fazer com aquela criatura voluptuosa, pensou, notando a reação em seu corpo. Por um longo e delicioso momento, imaginou-a nua, a gloriosa forma somente para ele.

Ele baniu as imagens. Por mais tentadora que fosse, Isabella Swan era uma linda virgem que não lhe pertenceria nunca.

Lembrou-se de como já havia ultrapassado os limites do decoro naquela tarde. Claro, não pretendera tocá-la, mas tinha se divertido ao obser vá-la vasculhar o quarto do vigário. E o deleite se transformara em atração, cuja intensidade so brepujou a proposta inicial. Contudo, ele não es perava ser correspondido com tanto ardor.

Tudo sobre Isabella Swan era uma in trigante descoberta, em especial a paixão inocente que ele havia testemunhado. Edward parou diante da porta de sua residência em Camden Place a fim de saborear a lembrança.

Muita distração? Não tencionava revelar à gra ciosa morena que o sentimento era recíproco.

Contudo não podia se dar ao luxo de preocu par-se, não naquele momento. Entrou na casa e chamou Jasper, enquanto se dirigia ao estúdio. A lamparina havia permanecido acesa, iluminando a pesada mesa e a mobília exótica. Edward op tou por amparar-se no mantel da lareira. Estava agitado demais para sentar-se.

Jasper adentrou o estúdio, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Como foi o arrombamento? — o irlandês perguntou, sorrindo.

Edward afastou-se da lareira.

— Brincadeira de criança — retrucou, como estivesse ofendido. Desatou o nó da gravata e deixou-a, com distinta elegância.

— E o vigário? — Jasper prosseguiu, entre risos — Ele também andou roubando o tônico capilar?

— Creio que a única culpa do pobre homem é possuir um gosto perverso por práticas sexuais. — Edward sorriu, sarcástico.

— Não acredito, _milorde_! — Jasper exclamou. — O que a jovem senhorita pensa disso?

Sabendo que não poderia esconder muitos dados de Jasper, tampouco revelar demais, Edward aguardou alguns instantes. Não estava disposto a contar ao irlandês o que havia partilhado com Bella no quarto de Mike.

— Ela é inocente demais para entender, feliz mente — disse, enfim, ignorando a culpa por ter se aproveitado de tamanha ingenuidade.

— E, em certas ocasiões, muito tola — Jasper afirmou, enquanto ajudava o marquês a retirar o casaco.

Esfregando o rosto, Edward percebeu uma parte de si rebelar-se contra o rótulo tão injusto a Bella.

— Não é tão estúpida quanto parece — murmu rou. — Afinal, descobriu as artimanhas de Whalsey e Cheever, embora o crime fosse de outra dimensão.

Sim, por trás daquela fachada tola escondia-se uma mente brilhante. Sagaz ao extremo, Edward ponderou. Isso, sem mencionar a fértil imaginação.

A chave para o enigma talvez fosse essa. Real ou imaginário, algo sempre ocupava a esperteza de Bella. Mesmo a mais mundana das rotas atraía as frágeis tentativas de espionar, de inventar intrigas onde não havia nenhuma, desco brindo uma ou duas conspirações.

E as calamidades que aconteciam durante o processo… bem, até agora ninguém saíra ferido, Edward teve de admitir com certo humor. Mais cativante que uma noite no teatro, as parvoíces de Bella eram encenações das quais ele podia participar.

Sob qualquer circunstância, a jovem donzela não perdia a desenvoltura. Edward sorriu. Tom bando sobre a orquestra ou acusando Whalsey, Bella sempre se divertia.

— Talvez ela seja esperta demais para o próprio bem — Jasper comentou.

— Pode ser…

A família Swan, de estilo singular aliás, não era confiável a ponto de garantir a segurança de Bella, Edward refletiu, preocupado. Não a compreendiam e tampouco faziam idéia das situações em que se metia. Ele sim, e por isso havia convocado Jasper.

— Tenho um trabalho para você, se quiser — Edward disse, encarando o mordomo.

Depois de esticar o casaco, Jasper assentiu.

— Eu sei. Devo vigiar as tramóias degradantes do vigário, se me perdoar a expressão? — ele indagou.

— Não, o vigário não — Edward o corrigiu. - Ele não representa ameaça alguma. É a srta. Swan. Quero que a siga. Ela é capaz de causar problemas no momento em que viro as costas.

— Acha que a jovem está tramando algo? - Jasper perguntou, agora pensativo.

Mais uma vez Edward meneou a cabeça em negativa, enquanto contemplava o estranho instinto protetor em relação a Bella. Nunca havia se considerado honrado, mas não podia estático e vê-la meter-se em encrencas.

Sob a densidade do silêncio, Jasper estudou as feições de seu patrão.

— Desenvolveu uma afeição comprometedora pela jovem senhorita, _milorde_?

Os sentimentos por Bella não podiam ser descritos em tais termos. No entanto, ele não pre tendia examiná-los mais profundamente; preferia deixar os devaneios para seu amigo e criado.

Encarou Jasper, sem revelar nenhuma reação, a não ser a ordem de comando.

— Apenas vigie-a, Jasper. Não confio em ninguém mais para fazê-lo.

— Está certo, se admitir que a acha interessante — ele exigiu, divertindo-se.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Oh, é interessante, sim.

A bem da verdade, Bella era tantas coisas que tornava-se difícil traduzir aquelas facetas in críveis em palavras. Mas tinha o pressentimento de que Jasper não mudaria de assunto até conseguir uma explicação. Edward fez uma pausa, reflexivo.

— Há quanto tempo você não encontra uma mulher capaz de fazê-lo rir? — inquiriu.

O mordomo citou uma certa dama da sociedade, notória pelos casos selvagens e escandalosos que mantinha.

— Não me refiro a esse tipo de divertimento, falei da mais pura alegria de viver. — Edward sorriu. — Em todos os sentidos, Bella está se divertindo, vivendo uma aventura pessoal. Por mais que seja fruto da imaginação fértil, ela digere cada momento com prazer e disposição.

— Uma aventura, certo? — Jasper repetiu. — Eu conheci um homem que costumava viver dessa maneira.

Tenso, Edward não gostou da lembrança.

— Foi há muito tempo, Jasper.

— Nem tanto!

— Era outro estilo de vida, Jasper.

— Ah! Um homem é capaz de criar a própria vida — o irlandês murmurou e caminhou até a porta.

Edward sabia que não conseguiria nenhuma compaixão do amigo fiel, e muito menos a queria. Embora o considerasse de absoluta confiança, o ladrão de rua que se tornara mordomo não poderia entender as responsabilidades de um marquês ou quanto elas pesavam sobre os ombros de Edward.

— Bem, se a jovem senhorita pode impedi-lo de se transformar em seu irmão, estou a favor dela — Jasper comentou.

O comentário causou uma repulsa nos brios de Edward.

— Não sou meu irmão — disse o mais friamente possível.

— Fico feliz em saber, _milorde_. — Jasper reti rou-se, silencioso, deixando Edward a sós no estúdio.

Não pretendia se transformar no irmão, asse gurou-se, porque o falecido marquês jamais rira de verdade, como Edward fizera naquele dia. A recordação despertou um sorriso e o alarmante desejo de ver Isabella Swan outra vez.

Agora. E sempre.

* * *

**N/A: **Certo, não tenho muito o que dizer, apenas que eu tenho uma certa ideia da história da short-fic que eu irei postar, e que pretendo posta-la nesse final de semana, ainda não sei qual vai ser o shipper, mas vai ser de época, como essa história. E se me der a louca, posto outra short quando terminar essa que ainda nem postei hahaha, acho que é só.

• • •

Gostou da história? Quer saber o que vai aconter?

Mande uma review.

Apenas clique no "botão" a baixo e escreva qualquer coisa, qualquer mesmo.

**REVIEWS FAZEM MILAGRES**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**N/A: **Eu tentei postar antes, mas tive duas provas essa semana, no mesmo dia!, e mais o feriado e as vizitas dos parentes de outra cidade, tudo isso fez que eu não tivesse tempo para me dedicar aos capitulos, mas pelo menos consegui postar no prazo de uma semana!

Obrigado a todas as pessoas que me mandaram reviews, todas foram maravilhosas e muito especiais para mim :D

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO ****VIII**

**E**dward nunca se dera ao sacrifício de acordar cedo. Tal qual muitos no bres de estirpe, preferia longas horas de sono até o meio-dia. Assumir os deveres do irmão havia al terado seus hábitos sob certos aspetos, no entanto, não se lembrava de ter despertado ao alvorecer.

Enquanto observava o movimento das criadas, que lhe preparavam o rápido desjejum, suspeitava de que Isabelle não permaneceria repousando por muito tempo.

Deixando de lado a imagem de lençóis cobrindo o corpo quente e desejável, ele tomou uma xícara de café e praticamente engoliu uma torrada. Que ria se convencer de que precisava substituir Jasper, que passara a noite em vigília, porém não podia negar certa expectativa. Era o tipo de ansiedade havia vivido no passado e a guardara em sua a desde então.

O que Isabella faria agora?

A pergunta ainda ecoava em sua mente ao som dos próprios passos apressados, no silencioso bairro onde a família Swan residia. Escondido entre as sombras, Edward ficou aliviado ao encontrar Jasper desperto e alerta. O criado parecia mais satisfeito que o patrão.

— Está realmente empolgado, não, _milorde_? — Jasper interpretou a atitude madrugadora de Edward. — Faz anos que não o vejo tão bem-disposto a essa hora da manhã. A última vez, creio, foi quando aquela francesa dispensou o amante ciumento e…

Depois de cortá-lo com o olhar frio, Edward examinou a casa de Isabella.

— Nenhum problema?

— Nada, _milorde_. — Jasper sorriu. — A garota ficou tão quieta quanto um rato.

— Não saiu da residência?

— Não. É muito comportada — Jasper comentou.

Além de aliviado, Edward sentiu-se orgulho so. Isabella havia cumprido a promessa, afinal. Talvez fosse uma mulher de palavra, mesmo tendo a vontade submetida à paixão que fluía tão facil mente entre ambos. O desejo ainda vivo deixou-o com culpa, mas dispensou a sensação.

— E agora? — Jasper perguntou.

— Volte para Camden Place e descanse — Edward ordenou. — Vou assumir seu posto.

— Estou ciente disso, _milorde_. — Jasper deu uma piscadela. — Tenho plena confiança em sua ha bilidade de domar uma mulher, mesmo que seja a srta. Swan.

— Obrigado — Edward agradeceu com secura. No entanto, enquanto observava a saída do irlandês, imaginou se a fé de seu amigo não era exagerada. Alguém, de fato, conseguiria deter Isabella? Ele sorriu ao perceber que pretendia descobrir a resposta. Discreto, esgueirou-se atrás de um carvalho, não muito distante da casa.

Não teve de esperar por muito tempo.

No mínimo, o resto da família ainda se prepa rava para o café da manhã quando Isabella saiu pela porta da cozinha, vasculhando os arredores, como se pressentisse alguém à espreita. Claro, havia uma pessoa, Edward sorriu, aproximan do-se devagar.

Apesar de ser cautelosa, não era páreo para a destreza do marquês. Bella só o notou quan do Edward posicionou-se ao lado dela.

— Está me procurando, Isabella? — pergun tou, inclinando-se sobre o ombro delicado.

Sobressaltada, ela se virou rápido, mas Edward já estava preparado para segurar a pesada bol sa no ar.

— Edward! Você me assustou! Pare de se esgueirar sorrateiro perto de mim! — Ela puxou a bolsa, ofendida.

O semblante insatisfeito incrementou o desejo de beijá-la. A sensação foi tanto assustadora quan to prazerosa. Incapaz de resistir, Edward tocou a ponta do minúsculo nariz e riu da expressão perplexa.

— O que faz aqui? — ela indagou.

Os cílios finos encobriram os doces olhos castanhos, os lábios se entreabriram, convidativos. Edward reparou que o desejo ia além de um simples toque. Respirou fundo e recuou um passo.

— Esperando por você, claro. Embora eu sou besse que não sairia sem mim após me dar sua palavra solene.

O rubor que tomou conta do lindo rosto obrigou Edward a segurar a risada. Como aprendera a frustrar as ações inesperadas de Isabella, aque la transparência parecia ainda mais encantadora. Ele iria relevar a quebra da promessa e queria mostrar-lhe isso antes de… De quê? Não sabia!

— Eu… estava indo a seu encontro — ela mur murou, de olhos baixos.

Sem dúvida, Isabella não era boa mentirosa. Tampouco tinha aptidões para isso, como ele. Edward mais uma vez sentiu uma pontada de cul pa, algo constante nos últimos dias. Quando se achava na companhia da lasciva srta. Swan, não existia dificuldade em esquecer as dife renças sociais entre eles, mas estavam ali, vastas e soberbas.

— Não vá a minha casa sozinha, Isabella — ordenou com mais intensidade do que pretendia. — E não faça promessas que não possa cumprir.

— Mas mantive minha promessa! — ela pro testou, e os olhos castanhos se tornaram mais brilhan tes, amolecendo o coração de Edward.

Se não tomasse cuidado, Isabella o teria na palma da mão em pouco tempo.

— Eu só queria começar mais cedo — ela alegou. — Não sei quando um cavalheiro de sua categoria se dispõe a iniciar o dia.

As últimas palavras foram rebuscadas de des dém e transformou o fato em insulto. Edward não podia recriminá-la pelos próprios hábitos. Riu, apesar de sentir-se escravizado por ela e alertado pelo bom senso.

— Eu lhe disse que estaria a sua disposição — lembrou-a, sem elaborar a verdade oculta naquela declaração.

Notou o rubor na pele alva, e a res posta ressoou dentro dele. Imaginou as faces ro sadas por algo diferente de constrangimento, pelo calor de carícias sensuais.

Embora fosse um especialista em esconder emo ções, Edward deve ter deixado transparecer parte de seu desejo porque Isabella endireitou os ombros e recuou. Um ato físico que ele já pre senciara outra vezes.

— Devo lembrá-lo, Edward, de que nossa re lação se restringe somente ao trabalho — ela pro nunciou. — Não quero que me distraia de meus objetivos.

A repentina seriedade o fez desfalecer. Porém, conteve o desejo e a vontade rir.

— Claro — ele assentiu.

Cética, Bella caminhou até a rua, e Edward a seguiu, contente por saber que o dia lhe reservava mais diversão.

A vida, afinal, era uma aventura.

Ao final daquela tarde, Bella teve de ad mitir que o interesse na investigação estava se esvaindo. Edward continuava presente, mas in sistira em fazê-la almoçar ou alimentar-se antes do jantar. Supunha que um homem possuidor de formas musculosas como as do marquês necessi ta de proteína suficiente para preservar aquele corpo fascinante. Contudo, ela relutou em tirar os olhos do sr. Newton mesmo que apenas por um momento.

O vigário não havia feito nada de incomum.

Ele saíra de casa por volta do meio-dia e fizera sua parada habitual no Pump Room, onde con versou com várias matronas, supostas benfeitoras Nenhum movimento revelou alguma atividade ne fasta, para o desaponto de Bella.

Do Pump Room, Mike acompanhou uma das matronas a sua residência, antes de parar nas lojas da rua Milton. Para um homem de poucos recursos financeiros, ele havia feito muitas com pras, Bella refletiu. Bem, na verdade não po dia dimensionar quanto o vigário gastara, pois ele não carregava nenhum pacote.

— Acha que ele desconfia que o estamos se guindo? — Bella perguntou, aflita com a possibilidade.

Edward a encarou como se ela o houvesse insultado.

— O pobre homem não tem idéia — disse e, então, parou para fitá-la, pensativo. — A menos que ele possa escutar meu estômago se queixando.

— Edward! — Ela considerou a necessidade do marquês, mas não por muito tempo porque o suspeito voltou a se movimentar.

Puxou a manga de Edward, e ambos caminha ram pela calçada até se deterem diante da vitrine de uma chapelaria feminina. Bella fingiu observar um par de luvas enquanto observava o oposto da rua através do reflexo no vidro. O Mike entrava em outro estabelecimento.

Discreta, Bella olhou sobre o ombro e gemeu, desconsolada. O homem havia entrado em uma padaria. Edward ameaçou rebelar-se e possuindo uma fraqueza por sobremesas, ela sentiu a determinação diminuir. Mas manteve-se fir me. O sr. Newton era a última chance para sua carreira de detetive deslanchar. Logo não tinha intenção de perdê-lo de vista por causa de doces ou tortas cremosas.

— Faça o que quiser, mas pretendo permanecer aqui — disse ao marquês, com determinação.

Ansiosa para se livrar dele, Bella notou que Edward apenas suspirou e riu. Então, sentiu uma suave sensação de prazer ante aquela presença cons tante. Tratava-se de um assistente muito prestativo, sem dúvida. Sabia que vigiar o vigário o dia inteiro era tedioso, ainda mais se estivesse sozinha.

Após tanta insistência, desistira de usar termos formais para se referir ao marquês. Sua mãe com certeza não aprovaria, mas tão logo entregassem o vigário ao detetive de Bow Street, a investigação e a assistência de Edward estariam encerradas.

Em vez de conforto, ela sentiu um vazio pro fundo atingir-lhe a alma, como um bolo que se espatifara no chão.

Apelando à lógica e tentando ignorar a imagem do bolo, Bella resmungou ao ver o sr. Newton surgir, devorando algo que comprara na padaria. E pior, ele mastigava o alimento de maneira grotesca. Quando chupou os dedos lambuzados de creme, Bella sentiu-se enojada.

— Fique quieto — Edward repreendeu seu estômago.

Apesar de não ter ouvido o famoso ruído de um estômago vazio, Bella observou a mão do Marquês alisando o abdómen musculoso. Imagens fartas de pratos tentadores resvalaram-lhe a mente.

Com a mesma facilidade, ela recordou a emoção de sentir o corpo viril enquanto Edward a aca riciava e a deixava zonza. Sentiu a pele arrepiar-se, e subitamente achou que o cérebro parecia adormecido.

— Também está com fome?

A voz de Edward invadiu-lhe os sentidos, tal qual creme de chocolate. Bella estremeceu, antes de fitá-lo nos olhos. Do que ele estava fa lando? Ruborizou ao dar margem aos pensamen tos errantes. Então, precipitou-se atrás do vigário.

Durante as horas seguintes, o suspeito não fez nenhuma parada comprometedora, não teve en contros clandestinos nem conversou com pessoas de baixo escalão. Tampouco mostrou comporta mento duvidoso. Após caminharem pelas ruas, acabaram de volta ao Pump Room. Edward não se queixou, mas Bella estava enfurecida.

— Oh, esse homem não vai fazer nada interes sante? — reclamou, antes de se apoiar em um muro de pedra.

— Creio que ninguém é tão intrépido quanto você, minha querida — Edward comentou, en costando-se no muro.

Irritada, Bella abaixou-se, tirou um dos sa patos e começou a batê-lo no muro, até que pe daços de pedra caíram no chão.

— Posso ajudá-la em algo? — Edward per guntou, fitando o pequeno pé com ares de posse.

— Não! — Bella exclamou, sentindo-se no vamente minúscula perto dele.

— Poderia massagear seu pé — o marquês sugeriu. Aquele tom de voz sensual aqueceu-a interna mente. Apressada, ela calçou o sapato.

— Não tente me adular — avisou-o. — Estou muito aborrecida.

— Devo agarrá-lo pelo pescoço e exigir que con fesse? — Edward indagou.

Bella sorriu. Embora o plano tivesse mérito, o sr. Newton era de diferente calibre, não se inti midaria tão facilmente quanto lorde Whalsey.

— Não — murmurou. — Vamos continuar a vigiá-lo.

— Até padecermos de fome.

— Sim.

Quando pensava em se separar para que ambos pudessem se alimentar, o sr. Newton entrou em um café e pediu uma refeição. Na surdina, Bella e Edward sentaram-se a uma mesa sob as sombras do salão e jantaram em um clima qua se agradável.

Foi forçada a desistir da suculenta sobremesa quando o sr. Newton terminou a refeição. Bella sentiu-se muito mais animada ao voltar à rua e segui-lo em direção a uma das termas. Não era tão grandiosa quanto a King's Bath, e muito menos conhecida como outras da cidade. O lugar pequeno e simples devia ser também barato, tal qual notou Edward.

Após aguardarem poucos minutos, entraram na terma. Os balneários mais famosos abriam suas piscinas naturais durante algumas horas da manhã apenas. Bella notou que havia vários banhistas submersos na água negra. Embora o prédio fosse construído com a conhecida pedra clara de Bath, aquela piscina não possuía cobertura, Uma vantagem nos dias ensolarados, mas uma péssima opção para dias chuvosos.

Escondida atrás da arcada, ela observou o vi gário falar com a atendente e dirigir-se aos de graus. De súbito, Mike tirou um livro do bolso do casaco, colocou-o em baixo do braço e pisou nas águas medicinais.

Depois de afundar até a altura dos ombros, mais ou menos, o vigário abriu o livro como se fosse lê-lo. Bella notou que ele estava mais atento à companhia feminina ao lado que às páginas de leitura.

— Estranho — Edward murmurou. — Pelo que você me contou, eu jamais o imaginaria como um clérigo tão devotado a ponto de ler a Bíblia enquanto se banha nas termas.

— Não acho que ele esteja lendo! — Bella bufou. — Suponho que venha aqui só para obser var as mulheres de roupas molhadas. — Algumas termas ofereciam trajes adequados mas, mesmo assim, as roupas grudavam à pele, estimulando a imaginação dos mais ousados.

Intrigado, Edward fitou-a e levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Bella manteve-se resoluta, já que o marquês continuava a achar graça em tudo.

— Reparei que o sr. Newton possui um interesse marcante em bustos femininos — ela explicou.

Edward percorreu o decote do vestido com os olhos, detendo-se na protuberância dos seios.

— Bem, é melhor ele manter o interesse longe de você — avisou, utilizando um tom sério que atingiu a sensibilidade de Bella.

Com esforço, ela desviou a atenção de seu atraente companheiro para o suspeito. O vigário caminhava submerso na piscina, conservando a Bíblia nas mãos. Comprovando a teoria inicial de Bella, Mike cumprimentava as damas quando estas passavam e estudava, sem a menor discrição, detalhes da anatomia nos momentos em que elas se encontravam distraídas.

O sr. Newton prosseguiu o passeio até que a sra. Fitzlettice, uma viúva rica e temperamental, entrou na piscina. Ao vê-la, o vigário fechou o livro e olhou em volta, desconfiado. Convencido de que ninguém o observava, escondeu o volume atrás de uma pedra solta na lateral da piscina.

Espantada, Bella encarou Edward que também parecia perplexo.

— Viu aquilo?

— Cada detalhe — ele respondeu.

— Vou até lá!

Quando Bella se moveu, Edward segu rou-a firme pelo braço.

— Espere! Mike a verá!

O comando, embora a desagradasse, foi pronun ciado com tanto discernimento que ela teve de obedecer. Edward estava certo, claro. O vigário e a viúva permaneciam perto demais do esconde rijo do livro, bloqueando a ação de Bella e do marquês.

— E se um de nós os distrair enquanto o outro pega o livro? — ela sugeriu, esperançosa.

O assistente continuou calado, considerando a sugestão.

Maldição! Só porque ele a testemunhara em si tuações vexatórias não significava que qualquer iniciativa terminaria em desastre. Bella fez de falar, mas Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Pode me ensinar a fazer isso? — perguntou.

— Não. — Edward empurrou-a para dentro e fechou a porta.

De imediato, viu-se rodeada pelo vapor quente e úmido. Contudo, o odor pungente das famosas águas parecia mais fraco em virtude da ausência de teto sobre a piscina. Bella tentou cami nhar sob a escuridão à procura de apoio para não tropeçar. Edward, que parecia possuir os sen tidos de um gato, acendeu uma pequena lampa rina presa à parede.

A iluminação era ínfima, porém não suscetível à brisa do vapor. Caminharam devagar até a pis cina. Tão logo se aproximaram, as pedras se tor naram escorregadias e Edward segurou-a pelo braço, ajudando-a a chegar até os degraus.

Então ele parou. Bella sentiu o pesado si lêncio percorrer-lhe os ossos. A terma, apesar de mínima perto das outras, era cavernosa sob a escuridão, sem atendentes ou matronas para ocu pá-la. No céu aberto sobre eles, estrelas cintila vam, enquanto a luz pálida da lua se refletia na superfície da água. Bella estremeceu.

— Vou entrar — Edward avisou-a. — Espere aqui e cuidado com a lamparina, porque não quero ficar encharcado na escuridão.

Quando se virou a fim de reclamar, notou que Edward tirava o casaco. Bem diante dela! Ob servou-o flexionar os músculos das costas de uma maneira perturbadora.

Alheio às sensações de Bella, ele deitou o casaco sobre um degrau seco e sentou-se para tirar as botas. Tomada por uma súbita tontura, ela aco modou-se no chão. De alguma forma, suas pernas ameaçaram bambear.

Estava muito perto de Edward, percebeu e afastou-se alguns centímetros. Por mais que ten tasse, não conseguia desviar os olhos daqueles mo vimentos tão interessantes. A camisa devia ser preta porque o rosto era a única parte revelada pela fraca luz da lamparina.

Até as meias deviam ser pretas, Bella no tou ao olhar para baixo. Disse a si mesma que não havia nada de chocante quanto ao fato. Porém, o ritual íntimo a confundia.

Virou o rosto, finalmente, mas então escutou o barulho da outra bota caindo no chão. Oh, Deus, ele vai retirar as meias? Furtiva, moveu os olhos e divisou um pé descalço. O objetivo principal que a levara àquele local desapareceu e foi invadida pelo peculiar desejo de tocar Edward.

Bella gemeu e, felizmente, ele não a escu tou, pois já se levantava. — Quero que fique aqui — Edward ordenou, e ela assentiu.

Apoiando o queixo sobre a mão, Bella ob servou-o descer os degraus até a água escura co brir os tornozelos, os joelhos, as coxas e…

De repente, lamentou não haver mais luz para apreciar as costas de Edward. Nunca notara tão detidamente o corpo de um homem, e ficou desolada quando ele desapareceu na piscina.

Logo à frente, viu-o mover-se e tranqúilizou-se. Observou a imagem do marquês quase oculta pela penumbra. Aonde ele estava indo? Bella levantou-se e pisou no degrau escorregadio.

— Creio que é mais à esquerda — disse e apon tou em direção ao local onde o livro podia estar escondido.

— Bella — Edward murmurou entre os dentes. — Mandei que permanecesse quieta — ordenou.

Embora não o visse, ela ofendeu-se com aquele tom.

— Só tentei direcioná-lo — retrucou.

— Não o faça. Sente-se no degrau e fique aí. Dessa vez não houve engano. As palavras con tinham uma ameaça severa. Bella irritou-se.

— Devo lembrá-lo, Edward, de que é o as sistente, e eu, a detetive.

— Você tem a tendência de provocar calamida des. Agora fique calada e não se mexa!

Comandos arbitrários sempre a deixavam re voltada, ainda mais vindos de um homem arro gante que insistia em lhe orientar as ações. Ela deu um passo à frente.

— Escute, Edward… — começou, mas seu pé esbarrou em algo.

Apavorada, Bella ouviu a bota do marquês rolar degrau por degrau. Maldição! Aquela terma tinha de ser tão escura? Ele devia ter pego uma lamparina maior, não uma de chama minúscula. Não era uma atitude condizente a um homem que difundia o próprio fascínio.

Antes que o calçado afundasse na piscina, ela se precipitou, mas nem sequer conseguiu agarrar a ponta do cano. Escutou o barulho da bota coli dindo na água.

— O que foi isso? — Edward indagou.

— Nada. — Bella aproximou-se devagar da água.

A bota teria afundado? Talvez pudesse enxergar o couro negro flutuando na piscina. Se conseguisse se esticar e alcançar a bota…

Ajoelhou-se na beirada e inclinou o tronco. As sim que esticou o braço, viu a bota afastar-se com as pequenas ondulações da água. Chegou mais perto da beira e voltou a esticar-se, mas o movi mento foi extremo.

Por um longo instante, tentou manter o equi líbrio, sabendo que iria se arrepender por não ter escutado Edward. Bufou, antes de mergulhar, de cabeça, na água morna.

* * *

**N/A: **Um final de capitulo meio maldoso, hahaha, mas é apenas para deixar vocês curiosas :D

Quero bastantes reviews para saber o que aconteceu depois que a Bella enfiou a cabeça na água!!

.

**Feliz Páscoa!  
**(E um ótimo sabado da Aleluia!)

**.**

**Mudaram o link de reviews  
Então clica no novo link e me manda reviews!**


	9. Capítulo IX

**CAPÍTULO ****IX**

**B**ella ficou desorientada ao cair na água escura. Afundou devagar devido ao peso do vestido que molhava aos poucos. Tão logo seus pés tocaram o fundo, conseguiu en direitar o corpo e erguer a cabeça até a superfície. Entre tosses e espirros, inspirou o ar quando um par de mãos agarrou-lhe a cintura.

— Eu disse para ficar quieta, Isabella!

A ira contida na voz de Edward não deixava dúvidas, e o semblante severo tornou-se ainda mais intenso. Ela balbuciou algumas explicações, mas o marquês estava muito próximo. E molhado.

Ofegante, Bella tocou os cabelos negros que, encharcados, soltavam gotas de água sobre os po derosos ombros largos. Com certeza, Edward ha via mergulhado para salvá-la, pensou, notando a camisa preta colada aos músculos do tórax.

Enquanto o coração batia de forma acelerada, ela entreabriu os lábios, tentando recobrar a respiração normal. O vapor pareceu, de súbito, sufocante.

— Você está bem? — Edward indagou, e ela foi forçada a fitá-lo no rosto antes de responder.

Durante um longo tempo em silêncio, Bella observou os olhos verdes, os quais passaram a brilhar com maior intensidade. Edward a olhava sem dis farçar o desejo. Impulsivo como um animal selva gem, envolveu-a nos braços e sugou-lhe os lábios com uma volúpia jamais imaginada por Bella. Além da densidade da noite, a tepidez da água negra misturou-se ao calor do corpo de Edward. Ele deslizava as mãos sob as roupas de Bella, estimulando áreas nunca tocadas de forma tão sensual. Dedos afoitos percorriam-lhe as costas, os ombros e, antes que ela se desse conta, o vestido cedera até a cintura, e os seios entumecidos pres sionavam o peito másculo.

Então ele a tocou. Bella soltou um gemido lânguido e inclinou-se para trás enquanto Edward explorava as curvas sinuosas. Conforme os dedos úmidos escorregavam sobre a pele alva e macia, as sensações aumentavam, avassalado ras. De repente, os lábios irresistíveis pousaram sobre os mamilos, especulando um, depois o outro.

Sensações diversas a invadiam, vibrações incontroláveis originadas nos seios difundiam-se pelo corpo e se concentravam na região do ventre. Bella movia-se, sem parar, na esperança de aliviar aquela emoção.

Por fim, a coxa musculosa de Edward afastou, de leve, as pernas esguias. As carícias roçavam o local que a queimava por dentro, e ela reprimiu um suspiro de satisfação.

Seu querido marquês sabia exatamente o que fazer!

— Oh, Edward… — murmurou, agarrando-se a ele para não se embrenhar nas águas.

A camisa preta começou a se abrir. Bella ousou acariciar-lhe a pele morena, úmida e firme. Percebia com prazer que a água estimulava os sentidos. Foi o último pensamento coerente antes de se render àquele domínio sensual.

— Edward… — sussurrou outra vez.

Então sentiu a parede lateral da piscina pres sionando-lhe as costas. Escutou o chocalhar tran quilo da água e, no céu, viu as estrelas cintilantes a observá-los. De súbito, Edward beijou-a no vamente. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço, puxando-o para si, enquanto a poderosa coxa insistia nas carícias.

As sensações daqueles movimentos agiam profun damente, ultrapassando a compreensão do ato. Bella, absorvida pelas reações até então des conhecidas, deixou-se levar, incapaz de raciocinar e fraca demais para protestar. Emitia somente gemi dos conforme os movimentos se intensificavam.

Murmurando palavras de conforto, Edward le vantou-a. Em seguida, ergueu as anáguas e postou-se entre as pernas delgadas. Logo, a parte mais íntima de Bella tornou-se exposta sob a água.

Sem dar chance a protestos ou constrangimen tos, Edward colou-se a ela. Bella sentiu o calor intenso da masculinidade, separado de sua nudez apenas por poucas roupas.

A experiência ia além da imaginação. Não havia como sentir-se mais próxima a Edward. Eston teada, ela se movia no esforço de cessar os sentimentos crescentes, à medida que o corpo viril empreendia um ritmo primitivo.

Quando parecia não mais suportar a necessi dade, a escuridão, a água e Edward a envolveram. Sentiu-se inflamar pelas chamas incandescentes da paixão e restou-lhe somente expressar um grito de prazer inacreditável.

Bella teria se afogado, entregue à luxuriosa piscina das termas de Bath como a brisa de verão, se Edward não a segurasse. Sem forças nas pernas, sucumbiu quando ele a agarrou entre os braços com uma firmeza digna de admiração.

O gemido de Edward ecoou no silêncio da noite. O corpo másculo tremia, contagiado pela exultação de Bella. Teria ele sentido as mes mas sensações inebriantes?

— Oh, Edward. — Bella deitou a ca beça sobre o ombro largo, incapaz de emitir ou tras palavras.

Existia apenas o som de sua respiração sôfrega que, aos poucos, retornava à normalidade. Pode ria ela recuperar a sanidade após o que vivera? Bella começou a notar a debilidade de ra ciocínio. Que milagre Edward fizera acontecer sobre ela? Que magia era aquela que somente ele podia conjurar?

Enfim, o marquês ergueu o rosto, e Bella adquiriu coragem para fitá-lo. O semblante dei xava transparecer satisfação, no entanto, a curva sutil dos lábios a confundiu. Ela abriu a boca para falar, ou talvez beijá-lo com maior ardor, quando um barulho quebrou o silêncio. A porta.

Aflita, Bella se mexeu. Edward tapou-lhe os lábios e submergiu com ela até que seus rostos ficassem ligeiramente na superfície. Ambos estavam tensos. A lamparina, que Bella se encarregara de guardar, jazia no degrau da piscina, e a pálida luminosidade refletia finos feixes sobre a água.

— Milorde?

Ao som da voz de Jasper, Edward respirou, ali viado, e Bella sentiu os músculos relaxarem. Porém, o marquês não se levantou, permaneceu onde estava, segurando-a sob a água. De súbito, ela notou que as saias flutuavam na superfície, e o corpete encontrava-se em algum lugar próximo à cintura.

Mortificada, tentou expressar seu constrangi mento, mas foi logo impedida pelos dedos de Edward que lhe abafaram o gemido.

— O que é? — ele indagou a Jasper.

— Está aqui há muitas horas, milorde, e ima ginei ter escutado um grito. Fiquei preocupado, mas vejo que me enganei. Leve o tempo que pre cisar, senhor, e perdoe-me a interrupção — Jasper disse, tentando conter a risada.

— Tivemos alguns imprevistos. Contudo não de moraremos muito a encontrar o que viemos pro curar — Edward assegurou ao criado.

Somente depois de ouvir a porta se fechar, o mar quês a soltou. Gentil, ajudou-a a ficar de pé e vestir o corpete. Tudo pareceu voltar ao normal com tanta naturalidade que Bella se surpreendeu.

Entorpecida pelos acontecimentos, permaneceu onde estava, observando-o dirigir-se à pedra solta e resgatar o livro. Por isso haviam ido à terma? Pelo livro? Encantada e submissa ao charme exó tico de Edward, Bella apagara qualquer resquício de pensamento em sua mente. Esquecera-se de seu interesse principal, a investigação!

Ainda sob os efeitos mágicos da paixão, os movimentos tornaram-se lentos, a ponto de o mar quês tomar-lhe a mão para conduzi-la até ao local onde deixara a lamparina. A luz difusa indicava o caminho dos degraus da piscina.

— O que é isso? — ele perguntou.

Envergonhada, Bella viu-o retirar a bota, outrora lustrosa, que boiava sobre as águas ne gras. Por sorte, Edward não pôde vê-la corar.

— Parece uma bota — ela murmurou.

— Ah! E me é muito familiar — Edward acrescentou, lançando um olhar repreensivo o qual ela se recusou a enfrentar.

Ao saírem da piscina, ele jogou a bota ensopada no chão. Bella não poderia mais se esconder através da penumbra.

— Eu… — ela ensaiou.

— Não importa. Não vou lamentar a perda de uma bota quando… — As palavras o traíram. Sor rindo, Edward afagou a face rosada. Bella fechou os olhos e tremeu. — Foi por uma boa causa — ele disse, com a voz rouca. — Está ficando tarde, e preciso levá-la para casa antes que pegue um resfriado.

A possibilidade parecia fora de propósito uma vez que a presença de Edward a aquecia. No entanto Bella assentiu com passividade.

— Torça seu vestido o melhor que puder e depois olharemos o livro.

O livro! Bella endireitou os ombros. Os pensamentos errantes voltaram à evidência. A eu foria causada pelo toque de Edward transformou-se em outra espécie de emoção, o entusiasmo pela investigação voltou, de súbito, a ocupar-lhe o espírito aventureiro.

A despeito da ansiedade, ela controlou-se e tor ceu a barra das saias. Edward, por sua vez, calçou as botas e vestiu o casaco.

Claro, o vestido estava arruinado. Mas, como era uma das péssimas escolhas de sua mãe, ela pouco se importou. Os pensamentos encontravam-se voltados para o livro. Trêmula, Bella en carou Edward.

Apesar do estrago do traje bem talhado do mar quês, ele conseguiu manter a classe e a elegância quando entregou-lhe o volume. No mesmo instan te, Bella percebeu um repentino sentimento por ele, uma forte emoção, diferente da que sentira havia pouco. Edward poderia ter inspecionado a evidência sozinho, porém, ofereceu a ela a honra de verificá-la. O gesto deu origem a algo mais profundo no coração de Bella.

Depois de tentar secar as mãos na saia molhada, ela pegou o livro do vigário. Era um momento solene e de grande expectativa. Abriu-o com ex tremo cuidado. Contudo, para sua frustração, não havia nenhum compartimento ocultando o colar.

A bem da verdade, o volume continha desenhos estranhos. Bella forçou a visão e notou ima gens de um homem e uma mulher, ambos nus.

— Mas isso não tem a menor importância! — reclamou.

— Depende do ponto de vista, eu diria — Edward comentou.

Bufando de raiva, ela sacudiu o livro e nenhuma jóia despencou por entre as páginas. Então come çou a folheá-lo. Não havia compartimento algum, apenas desenhos. Incapaz de acreditar no que via deixou o volume aberto e observou um dos dese nhos que mostrava um homem segurando uma mulher cujas pernas entrelaçavam a cintura do parceiro. Estudou a gravura sob vários ângulos.

— Isso é possível? — perguntou. Edward clareou a voz.

— Sim. Certamente.

Perplexa, Bella atinou para o fato de que aquele desenho era quase réplica do que ela e Edward haviam feito na piscina. Se tivesse erguido as pernas… Soltou um suspiro ao recordar o imenso prazer.

Abrupta, virou a página e viu o mesmo tipo de posição íntima, embora dessa vez o homem esti vesse posicionado atrás da mulher.

— Oh, meu Deus — Bella sussurrou.

O vapor morno da terma sufocou-a novamente quando sentiu a presença de Edward atrás de si. Como seria caso o marquês chegasse mais perto e colasse seu corpo ao dela, tal qual mostrava o desenho? Gemeu e virou a página.

Na figura seguinte, a mulher encontrava-se ajoelhada diante do homem, e acariciava com os lábios uma parte específica da anatomia mascu lina. Tomada por espanto e curiosidade, Bella quase derrubou a evidência. O rosto corou ao lembrar-se das carícias do marquês.

De que maneira Edward reagiria, se ela em preendesse a mesma posição… O calor da terma roubava-lhe o fôlego. Fechou o livro.

Sob o pesado silêncio, as ondas de calor se dissiparam, dando lugar ao desaponto. Estivera correta quando deduziu que o livro não era a Bíblia; porém, tampouco tratava-se de um esconderijo se creto para o colar.

— Não entendo — Bella resmungou. —. Por que ele trouxe o livro até a terma?

— Acredito que suas suspeitas iniciais estavam corretas, Bella. O sr. Newton não frequenta as termas por causa de sua saúde, e sim pela excitação de ver as damas em roupas molhadas. Imerso na água a… prova de pensamentos peca minosos não seria visível.

Ao tornar-se consciente da explicação de Edward, ela soltou um suspiro de fatiga. O único suspeito, além de gatuno, devia sofrer de uma moléstia incurável.

— Sim. Espero que seja apenas isso que o sr. Newton faça aqui — Edward confessou. — Ou a idéia de entrar nesta água fétida torna-se incômoda… exceto, claro pelo meu pequeno lapso.

Embora Bella não entendesse as palavras do marquês, algumas delas faziam sentido, como "incômoda" e "lapso". Então, endireitou o corpo e fitou o pescoço de Edward. A camisa estava aberta, e ela pôde apreciar os músculos do peito exuberante, uma distração que anulava qualquer poder de concentração.

— Lamento ter criado tantos problemas ao con vencê-lo a vir aqui — murmurou.

— Não vejo nenhum problema — Edward dis se, segurando as mãos macias e delicadas. — Você, srta. Swan, é tão divertida que estar a seu lado torna-se… um prazer imenso.

As últimas palavras foram pronunciadas de modo mais significativo. Bella corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Grata por ele não poder ver o rubor explícito em sua face, sentiu uma lânguida sensação envolvê-la. Em seguida, desviou o rosto.

Até onde seu assistente levaria aquele flerte? Os desenhos do livro tanto a alarmaram quanto a exci taram. E, como a curiosidade era uma forte característica de sua personalidade, interessava-se pelas experiências humanas das mais variadas formas. En tretanto, a sociedade era implacável, e sua mãe, em particular, não aprovaria aquele tipo de pesquisa.

Desvencilhando-se, ela olhou para o chão.

— Quanto ao prazer… — Ela se calou, confusa diante da presença de Edward.

— Perdoe-me, Bella — disse ele, acarician do o rosto delicado.

Apesar de relutante, ela se voltou ao gesto, tal qual uma flor em direção à luz do sol.

—- Não pretendia ir tão longe, embora eu só lamente você não ter encontrado o que procurava. Ou encontrou?

Bella não tinha certeza. Às vezes o homem se utilizava de enigmas para se expressar. Como poderia raciocinar, se ele continuava a absorvê-la com sua presença?

Afastando-se, ela tentou se concentrar.

— Devo lembrá-lo de que temos de manter nos sas mentes dirigidas à investigação e… nada mais.

— Como? — Edward indagou, em um tom divertido. Agora refeita e mais atenta ao caso, Bella preferiu ignorá-lo.

— É óbvio que o colar não está no livro, no entanto, o sr. Newton é ainda o principal suspeito. — Fez uma pequena pausa para refletir sobre o vigário. — Cedo ou tarde, irá cometer um deslize e revelar-se. Nesse meio tempo, ficaremos de olho nele.

— Tem razão — Edward concordou. — Ante tantas evidências, eu não me importaria de per manecer próximo ao bom vigário.

Bella repreendeu o assistente com o olhar, e ambos ciaram na gargalhada. Ainda aos risos, saíram da terma e caminharam pelas ruas escuras de Bath. Ela voltou a sentir certa exaltação de ânimo. A frustração fora esquecida, sendo subs tituída pela deliciosa sensação de aventurar-se, esgueirar-se entre as sombras, tal qual verdadei ros investigadores.

Contudo, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Bella tinha dúvida quanto ao estímulo que a impelia. A causa seria a investigação em si ou o assistente?

As dúvidas de Bella permaneceram até o dia seguinte. Embora acreditasse que tal emoção embotava-lhe o raciocínio, impedindo um julgamento claro e objetivo, a descoberta das peculia ridades do sr. Newton haviam estimulado o en tusiasmo de continuar a segui-lo. Talvez não hou vesse estabelecido distância suficiente de seu sus peito, refletiu e deixou de lado o pensamento frus trante para ponderar mais tarde.

A preocupação contínua com o assistente tor nava-se idéia fixa. Bella não conseguia sus tentar nenhum pensamento coerente. Mas não era covarde a ponto de negar a profunda consciência de Edward, um fator ainda pior que a distração sofrida anteriormente. E quem poderia culpá-la após o que haviam partilhado na terma?

O que acontecera, de fato, Bella não sabia. Lembrou-se dos estudos profundos acerca da repro dução humana e concluiu, certa, que sua virtude permanecia intata. Porém, seria difícil continuar sendo a mesma após o momentâneo interlúdio.

Depois de entrar sorrateira em casa, os aconteci mentos da noite se repetiram em sua memória com muita insistência. Quando, enfim, conseguiu ador mecer, os sonhos surgiam repletos de imagens de Edward e, ao despertar, sentiu a alma em conflito.

A sensação de cansaço, calor e frustração per seguiram-na durante o período da manhã.

Quanto mais tentava convencer-se de que a as sociação com o marquês possuía um caráter pro fissional, mais complicado era direcionar a energia apenas à investigação quando outro tipo de rela cionamento a perturbava.

Para piorar, Edward encontrava-se lindo e ma ravilhoso à luz do dia durante o encontro que tive ram a fim de discutir o caso. Bella se flagrava observando-o, em vez de concentrar-se no roubo.

Notou o movimento sutil dos cachos em contato com o colarinho, a suave curvatura dos lábios, os gestos das mãos e os músculos das coxas. E lembrou-se. Conhecia a sensação de ter aquele corpo colado ao seu, a textura da pele molhada e o calor das carícias. Trêmula de prazer, ela queria esquecer o que acontecera enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, desejava repetir a experiência.

Nunca estivera tão confusa; até nos casos mais difíceis havia mantido o raciocínio claro e bem direcionado. Como acréscimo à confusão, Edward apareceu frio e elegante, alheio às mazelas do mundo. Bella teria deduzido que imaginara o momento íntimo, se não fosse o brilho ocasional dos olhos azuis que refletiam paixão.

Tais olhares intrigantes a faziam pensar em quão longe Edward levaria aquela relação. Apesar da possibilidade tentadora de mergulhar nos mistérios insondáveis do ato amoroso, ela sa bia que uma donzela nem sequer poderia conceber idéias semelhantes. Muito menos ignorar certa preocupação a respeito do marquês.

Teria ele o mesmo comportamento com outras mulheres? Bella não pretendia incluir-se na lista de amantes por mais curiosa que estivesse em aprender acerca dos prazeres da paixão. Abo minaria ver Edward jogado a seus pés, como a maioria dos jovens admiradores. No íntimo, gos taria que ele sentisse algo por ela, um afeto mo derado talvez, e muito respeito pela habilidade nata de detetive.

Infelizmente, não pôde deduzir nada na expres são sóbria de Edward e tampouco sentia-se à vontade para tratar de um assunto tão pessoal Precisava concentrar esforços somente na inves tigação. Contudo, até aquele momento, o sr. Newton fizera pouco para despertar algum interesse.

De fato, o dia do vigário progrediu de modo se melhante ao anterior. Havia passado a manha em sua residência, aliás, um descanso desmere cido, antes de visitar o Pump Room, onde ficou conversando com várias viúvas, enquanto Bella e o parceiro tentavam parecer discretos.

Se estivesse sozinha, tinha certeza de que se sairia muito bem. Edward era charmoso e gran de demais para passar despercebido pela multi dão. Preferia que ele usasse um disfarce, porém o marquês, como sempre, riu diante da sugestão e tocou-lhe a ponta do nariz. No esforço de evitar outro toque, Bella abandonou o assunto.

Agora ela percebia a idiotice de sua renúncia. A despeito de estarem escondidos atrás da orquestra, uma matrona os avistou e, acompanhada da filha em idade para casar, aproximou-se do marquês.

Bufando, Bella preparou-se para escapar, mas sem sucesso pois Edward segurou-a pelo braço.

— Vou seguir o vigário — ela sussurrou, ten tando se desvencilhar.

— Não vai. — Edward a encarou como se estivesse se divertindo quando, na verdade, ele a mantinha prisioneira. Bella fez menção de protestar, mas perdeu a oportunidade de falar.

— Meu Deus! Que prazer vê-lo em nosso amado Pump Room! Não esperávamos ter a honra de sua presença esta tarde. Não é, querida? — a mulher indagou à filha. A moça, uma loira alta, assentiu, obediente, e sorriu constrangida para o marquês.

Enfastiada, Bella queria sair dali. Em vez disso, ensaiou um sorriso falso. O esforço foi um desperdício, já que a atenção estava voltada ape nas ao marquês.

— Lembra-se de minha filha, Forsythia, milorde? — a matrona perguntou, puxando a garota.

Edward murmurou algo convencional o que resultou no relato das inúmeras qualidades de Forsythia, as quais perdiam apenas para a beleza da moça, segundo os olhos da mãe. Bella, porém, possuía uma opinião mais crítica, principalmente em relação à falta de maneiras de ambas.

Na verdade, queria puxar a manga de Edward a fim de que as damas a notassem. Ao mesmo tempo, não pretendia chamar a atenção para si. Ainda as sim não conseguia evitar o sentimento de posse pelo marquês. Afinal, ele era seu assistente, e Forsythia não devia fitá-lo de forma tão atrevida.

Caso desse vazão aos impulsos, Bella teria esmurrado os olhos da outra jovem, uma atitude lamentável para alguém de mente lógica e objetiva. Sempre havia se considerado superior ao res to da população feminina, carregada de futilidades. No entanto, agora parecia vítima do mesmo tipo de tolice. Aliás não se conhecia mais. Quem era culpado? Edward!

Fitando o companheiro, que conversava com as admiradoras, percebeu que havia se esquecido do sr. Hawkins. Ele poderia escapar enquanto estava ali amarrada a Edward.

Cerrando os dentes, ela afastou-se do assistente e foi puxada de volta pelo braço forte.

— Perdoem-me, já conhecem a srta. Swan? — Edward perguntou, de maneira casual, sem largar Bella. — Srta. Swan, permita-me apresentá-la a Forsythia e sua mãe…Ele encarou a matrona à frente. — Creio que não recordo seu nome, senhora.

— Sra. Gilcrest — a mulher respondeu, parando de sorrir. — Diga-me, milorde…

— Ah, deve nos desculpar… — Edward fitou o outro extremo do salão, como se algum conhecido lhe chamasse a atenção.

Antes que a mulher fizesse menção de conti nuar, ele se afastou, puxando Bella consigo até se esconder atrás de dois homens, que pareciam cochilar em suas cadeiras.

— Não é possível! — Bella murmurou, quando ele finalmente a soltou. Seria irritante ter de dividi-lo com tantas devotas. — Agora que foi visto, seremos abordados por todas as preten dentes e suas respectivas mães!

— Quieta — Edward disse, indicando a entrada. Bella não estava disposta a receber ordens,

Mas a curiosidade tornou-se maior que a irritação. Ela se voltou à porta do Pump Room e divisou o vigário conversando com lady Culpepper em pessoa. A cena era ainda mais intrigante uma vez que o sr. Newton desdenhava a mulher.

— Veja, ele a está tiranizando — sussurrou.

— Como? — Edward perguntou.

— Após anos de estudo, aprendi a conhecer a mente criminosa — Bella explicou. — Supo nho que nosso ladrão obtenha um prazer perverso ao zombar da suplicante porque sabe que o objeto de valor inestimável, a ela, está em seu poder.

— Tem razão quanto ao lado perverso — Edward concordou. — Mas me parece que ele está pedindo um favor à dama. Talvez o bom vigário queira ganhar os dividendos que a família Culpepper possui em Sussex.

Para evitar argumentos, ela dispensou a suposição. Enfim, o vigário fazia algo interessante. Então, manteve o foco no homem, a despeito da perturbadora proximidade do assistente.

— E, Isabella querida, um dia desses você precisa me iluminar com seu conhecimento a res peito da… mente criminosa — Edward sussur rou, sedutor, fazendo-a estremecer ante a sensa ção já familiar.

Embora zonza, Bella notou quando lady Culpepper adentrou o salão. O vigário foi aban donado com uma expressão infeliz no rosto. Contudo ele não se deixou abalar pela frustração e logo se recobrou, mascarando o sentimento.

— Viu? — indagou a Edward, em um tom triunfante.

— O quê? Sei que ele não gosta da mulher, o que não é nenhuma novidade pois poucas pessoas a apreciam — o marquês retrucou.

Por necessidade, a conversa não se prolongou. O suspeito voltou a se movimentar. Na tentativa de não chamar atenção, ambos permaneceram no mesmo local, atrás dos cavalheiros adormecidos, enquanto observavam o vigário.

Como o Pump Room não estava apinhado de visitantes, não havia dificuldade em manter os olhos no sr. Newton. Eram as interrupções como as da sra. Gilcrest que a incomodavam. Até aquele momento, haviam conseguido evitar membros da família Swan e os poucos conhecidos de Bella, mas Edward era alvo de cobiças e logo seriam notados novamente.

Dessa vez, foi ele quem soltou um murmúrio de alerta, e Bella preparou-se para ver outra matrona a perturbá-los. Entretanto, deparou com a figura de um homem diante deles.

Era alto como Edward, possuía cabelos negros e sagazes olhos escuros que, no entanto, pareciam passivos. Surpresa, Bella reconheceu o sr. Jacob Black, o nobre que havia enviado o investi gador de Bow Street a Bath.

Por tê-lo visto somente a distância, não havia re parado em certos detalhes, mas agora via que o Jacob Black era uma figura cativante. Moreno e ele gante, à primeira vista ele se parecia com Edward. Mas as feições eram duras e emanavam uma frieza muito distinta à do marquês. Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

— Edward. — Jacob inclinou a cabeça, mas sua expressão não traduzia cordialidade, e os olhos emitiam faíscas, como se existisse algum segredo entre eles.

Algo naquele homem abalava as estruturas de Bella. Edward devia ter pressentido o mes mo, pois respondeu o cumprimento sem o menor entusiasmo.

Em geral, ele se mostrava sereno e educado, mas havia uma certa tensão no ar. Quem era aquele homem?

— Usufruindo das águas? — Jacob per guntou. — Que estranho encontrar um nobre de talentos tão particulares aqui em Bath. Ou talvez, após o último evento, o fato não seja tão incomum — Jacob murmurou, insinuando algo que Bella não compreendeu.

— Não tão incomum quanto sua visita — Edward replicou. — Imaginei que Bringhton lhe agradasse mais.

— Estou aqui por um forte motivo. Um dever tamiliar, na verdade. Com certeza, sabe que tenho algum parentesco com lady Culpepper, não? — Jacob indagou.

Quando Edward assentiu sem demonstrar in teresse, o recém-chegado sorriu, tal qual um preda dor. Ele se aproximou, de forma ameaçadora, e Bella recuou. O marquês continuou estático.

— Vim assim que soube do roubo das esmeral das — Jacob explicou. Olhou a multidão. — Admito que fiquei decepcionado com o investigador que contratei. Já faz quatro dias, e ele ainda não revelou o responsável pelo crime.

Bella também estava desencantada com o sr. Jeffries, mas sabia que a morosidade do in vestigador lhe dava certas vantagens.

— Tenho minhas suspeitas — ela informou, in trometendo-se no assunto que mais adorava.

Antes que pudesse prosseguir, Edward interrompeu-a.

— Conhece a srta. Swan? É uma detetive amadora e vem acompanhando o caso muito de perto.

— Verdade? — A atenção de Jacob vol tou-se a ela.

A intensidade do olhar sombrio a fez estreme cer. Embora agarrasse qualquer oportunidade para expor suas teorias, sentiu-se desconfortável ante aquela pessoa. A garganta parecia travar en quanto Jacob mantinha uma súbita mudez. Pela primeira vez, ela foi incapaz de elaborar um pensamento lógico.

— Talvez eu possa me sair melhor que o sr. Jeffries — disse, tão logo conseguiu falar.

Ao invés de zombar como os outros, Jacob olhou Edward e virou-se a Bella com um sorriso nos lábios. Os olhos escuros começa ram a brilhar com maior intensidade.

— Talvez sim, srta. Swan. Entretanto vou aguardar o momento certo para ouvi-la.

O tom de Jacob sustentava uma promessa sinistra. Bella prendeu a respiração até ver o indivíduo se distanciar. Então, soltou o ar bem devagar.

— Quem é ele? — perguntou a Edward. — E por que o odeia tanto?

Por um instante, o marquês ficou em silêncio. Apenas observava Jacob com uma expressão devastadora, como se fosse atacar seu pior inimi go. Ansiosa, Bella puxou-lhe a manga do ca saco. Edward a fitou, frio e distante.

— Ele desenvolveu alguma desavença comigo, mas não imagino a razão. De qualquer forma, é um homem muito poderoso e não merece confiança pois abusa do poder que tem para submeter os fracos a sua vontade.

Após lançar um último olhar em direção a Jacob, Edward readquiriu a postura natural. De repente, tomou o braço de Bella e conduziu-a entre os frequentadores do Pump Room.

A princípio, ela imaginara ser um gesto de ca valheirismo por parte do marquês, mas logo re parou que o sr. Newton havia desaparecido.


End file.
